Metamorphmagus
by Staria 007
Summary: That fateful Halloween night, Voldemort was not the only one to disappear. Girl Harry, AU throughout the years, Spoilers from all books.
1. Disappearances

A/N; Sorry about this, but I have been too busy to work on my stories, and this one is plan to be short about ten chapters, I'm hoping this story will help my other stories along.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October 31 1981

A snakelike man stood before a child and grinned. "So this child is the one who is Prophesized to kill me!" Voldemort laughed as he pointed his wand at the baby. "Well I can't let that happen can I." Voldemort sneered as he waved his wand. "Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort hissed, but as the green spell left his wand, he was surprised as the spell rebounded against an invisible shield and slammed into him. "No…." Voldemort shouted as his body disintegrated and his spirit continues screaming as it flew off into the night.

Hours later, a white bearded Wizard stepped into the now partial damage house. "James, look like you fought to the very end, I will greatly miss you." Dumbledore sadly whispered as he closed his friend's eyes, and silently preyed.

Moments later the old Wizard walked up the stairs to find his other former student leaning against a ruin cradle. "Oh Lily, I hope your sacrificed was not in vain." Dumbledore sadly whispered as he laid his former student onto the ground and once he stood, he was shock to see an empty cradle. "What the…." Was all Dumbledore could say as he cast numerous spells to find out what just happen, and only got one confirmed reading. "This is not good, a very powerful Magical backlash occurred when Tom shot the Killing Curse, and somehow little Harry used it to accidentally Apparate away." Dumbledore surmised from the readings he got. "Great the magical residue from the Magical Backlash is interfering with the location of the young Potter, and if I don't locate Harry now, he will be untraceable." Dumbledore thought as he tried in vain to locate the missing child but as the time passed, he knew he lost the child for good. "This is not good, with Harry gone, the other Prophesied child is our only hope, and I better make sure he is trained to finish what Harry had started." Dumbledore thought as he left the house while making plans for the second child.

America Auror department

A team of Aurors was alerted of a force attempt to Apparate into the country, but thanks to the Wards that boarder the states, the intruder was sent to a holding cell, where the Aurors got a shock of their lives. "What the…" One Auror shouted as he saw a baby in the holding cell.

"Bradley what's the holdup, did the Wizard gotten himself splinched?" Another Auror asked as he shoved his way pass the others only to stopped dead in his tracks. "What the…" He could only say as he stared at the baby for a few seconds before giving out commands. "Bradley take that baby to the infirmary, I want a full checkup, and get the Unspeakables here so we can at least find out where the baby came from!" The Auror commanded as he left to report this to his supervisor.

Infirmary

In an hour a Healer was finished with a baby's checkup, she turned to an Auror waiting nearby. "Commander Drake, the baby is at the moment a boy name Harry Potter, place of birth Scotland." The Healer informed the startled Indian looking Auror.

"Healer Holly what do you mean at the moment?" Drake wondered as the Healer looked to some papers before her.

"I just confirm that Harry is a Level one Metamorphmagus, and I'm guessing his abilities interfered with his growth while in the wound." Holly worriedly informed the startle Auror.

"A Level one Metamorphmagus, which would be enough to be considered a Shape shifter, am I right?" Drake wondered as the Healer confirmed it.

"This baby got to be very powerful to be at level one now, and he would need training." Holly suggested as the Auror agreed.

"Harry surely will need training, but what do you mean it interfered with his growth?" Drake wondered as the Healer looked worriedly to the Auror.

"Sir according to my Gender check scans, Harry James Potter is actually a girl." Holly smiled, as did the Auror.

"Don't tell me the British Healers didn't do a Gender Check on this baby to see if she was a girl?" Drake laughed as he shook his head.

"If memory serve me right, the British Healers would only use Gender Check spells if the Gender is uncertain, and from the normal physical check I did on Harry, shows me I'm looking at a normal baby boy." Holly informed an understanding Auror.

"Then I better contact the baby's families, and see about returning her to them, and also make sure they know about her abilities." Drake suggested as he left the room.

Auror Head office

A large Indian Auror looked to some papers and sighed. "All Potters are confirmed dead, and the other Living relatives are refusing to accept the child." Drake cringed as he read the reports from the International Aurors that he sent to speak with the only living relative of the baby. "The Dursleys, I glad the Aurors that was sent there reported that they would be unfit to look after the baby, especially with all the bad words that was said about the Potters and our kind." Drake sighed as he wondered what to do now. "Harry will need training, along with a family that will treat her fairly I would dread to send her somewhere that won't be able to handle her abilities." With that thought, Drake went to a phone and dialed a number.

"This is Cynthia from Magical Child Services how can I help you?" A kind woman asked as the Auror smiled.

"Cynthia this is Drake, I need a list of potential Light Wizards couple whom want to adopt, especially a couple whom be able to help a very powerful one-year-old girl." Drake firmly spoke into the receiver.

"One second, I may have a possible couple." Cynthia stopped as sounds of paper were ruffled. "I hear the Water's Family is planning to adopt since they can't have any children of their own, but I do have a few others." Cynthia tried to find more names but stopped by the Auror.

"Do you mean Stephan Waters the most respective and well known Wizard?" Drake wondered as he got a confirmation.

"Yes he is the one, he and his wife is looking into all Child Services from all over the world for an Heir, but they had not found a suitable child yet." Cynthia warned as the Auror gave it a thought before speaking.

"Cynthia I have a child you need to quickly process, and I want the Water Family to look at her, since I have a feeling they are looking for a powerful child to continue their work." Drake quickly suggested as the Witch quickly comply.

"Bring the child in my office, and make sure have all papers prepared, I should have her ready for adoption by tomorrow." Cynthia suggested as the Auror confirm that everything be done by that night.

Magical Adoption Agency

Two days pass, as a young Witch smiled as a middle age couple held a one-year-old baby girl. "She is perfect, how long before we can take her in our home?" Stephan smiled as he looked to the sleeping child.

"Well since all your paperwork is in order, and from your records, you both are promising would be parents, I would happily hand her to you in a couple days once the paperwork is filed away and Social Services look over your home, which I sure you will provide a good home for this child." Cynthia smiled as the couple sadly looked to the baby.

"Then in a couple days, we will return, and pick up this precious baby." Stephan smiled as he place a kiss on the child's forehead as did his wife.


	2. Father and Daughter trips

A/N; If you are wondering about Sirius and everyone else, I will include them in the upcoming chapters.

As for Sirius, I will make sure he doesn't stay in Prison.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

1990

Water's Home

A well athletic looking ten-year-old orphan Witch sighed as her adopted father came into the study. "Dad I done all my work can I go to my friends now." The young messy hair girl asked as her father looked to her work.

"Fine Alicia you may go, but come home well before dinner alright!" Stephan smiled as his daughter gave him a light kiss on the check before leaving.

With his adopted daughter gone, the father looked to the books she was studying and smiled. "Look like we made a right choice to adopt Alicia, she been soaking up every book in our library, and even her tutors are having a hard time teaching her all they know." Stephan thought stopped as his eyes fell on a recent history book, the open book was on the fall of a current Dark Lord. "Harry Potter, is Alicia trying to find anything about her past?" Stephan wondered since his daughter knew he adopted her. "I knew this day will come, I better get some people to help look for any information about the Potters." Stephan thought as he went to the phone and dialed a number.

"This is Commander Drake, how can I help you Mr. Waters?" Drake voice firmly asked as the father looked to the books.

"Drake my daughter is interested in her past, can you asked the Unspeakables to dig up anything about the Potters, maybe if they can find pictures this will be a perfect Birthday present would you agree." Stephan wondered as the line went quiet for a few seconds.

"Of course Mr. Waters, do you want me to check with Gringotts in London to check with the Potter Vault?" Drake wondered as the father quickly spoke.

"No that won't be necessary I will heading towards London in a few days for some Diplomatic meeting with the Queen, I can easily make a quick stop at Gringotts after I help settle some worries she was having with her country." Stephan informed the not so surprise Auror.

"Of course Mr. Waters, but I am wondering if Alicia will be coming with you?" Drake worriedly asked since his young charge recognize as a Potter.

"Yes since she needs to learn everything us Diplomats have to go threw, since she will one day be one herself." Stephan smiled at the thought.

"Like Alicia isn't already, she already has most of the world leaders both Magical and Muggle eating out of her hands." Drake laughed as he remembered hearing the father talks about his daughter's meetings with the important leaders.

"True, everywhere I go the Leaders of the country want to see my daughter more then me." Stephan laughed at the thought his daughter's worldwide popularity among the nation's leaders.

"Then you better be careful Mr. Stephan, Alicia might start taking over your job sooner then you thought." Drake joked as the father laughed.

"Maybe one day she will take up my position as World Diplomat, I won't be surprise if she becomes the youngest one to date." Stephan smiled at the thought.

"I won't be surprise if that happens and she will have the International Auror support if she needs our assistance if she gets into jams like her father." Drake joked as the father grinned knowing his daughter will be well protected.

"I will look foreword to that day, but sorry I need to cut this short." Stephan quickly apologized as the Auror agreed.

"Then in that case I will talk to you later and also I will have all my findings on the Potters in a week, maybe sooner." Drake assured the father before hanging up.

London

A week pass as a well dress father and daughter left the Royal Palace and got into a Limo, after long talks with the Queen. "So my dear how was your visit with Princes Diana go?" Stephan smiled as his daughter.

"It was fun, we went on long walks in the Gardens, and she even took me sightseeing while you were talking with the Queen." Alicia smiled as she describe in more details as her father looked proudly at her.

Leaky Cauldron

Before the father opened the door, his daughter made a face to change her appearance, and once her father got a good look at his changed daughter they left for the pub.

Gringotts

As the father and Daughter entered the bank, a group of Goblins rushed up to them and bowed to the customer's surprise. "Lord Waters, and Mistress Waters, how can we help you?" An important looking Goblin asked as he bowed to the small family.

"Griphook please you don't really need to be so formal." Stephan smiled as the Goblin. "But could we get a private room, I need to talk to you about my daughter's accounts." Stephan hinted as the Goblin nodded and led the two into a private room.

Private Rooms

Once seated in a spacious room, the father looked to the Goblin before him, "Griphook, I need all the information about the Potter's Vaults, especially if they had a storage Vault?" Stephan wondered, as the Goblin waved his hand a stack of papers appeared.

"Since you are the current Guardian of the Potter's Heir, I will allow full access to the three Vaults, which is the Trust Vault, the main Family Vault and the Storage Vaults." The Goblin suggested as he also pass a Golden key. "But a warning, the young Alicia will not be able to enter the Main Family Vault without her Guardian with her until she is of age." Griphook warned as the father smiled.

"Like we would need more money, I will leave the Potter fortune alone for Alicia to use once she is of Age, but for now can we go to the Storage Vaults?" Stephan suggested as the Goblin nodded as another came into the room and lead the small family to the carts.

Storage Vaults

In the spacious Vault, a young Witch eyes widen as she saw pictures of her lost family, and countless family Heirlooms. "Father, can I take anything I want out of here?" Alicia eyes begged as her father nodded.

"Alicia this is all yours to keep, and if you want I can transfer all of this to our home, I believe we can make accommodations for all of this." Stephan smiled as his daughter entered the vault while making a list of what she would want. "Wow father they got some neat Fencing swords, maybe I can use them for my Fencing classes?" Alicia wondered as her father nodded in agreement.

"Actually dear maybe you should only use them during your tournaments, since your practice swords are more suited for your classes." Stephan suggested as the daughter agreed as her father found a magical enlarged trunk, he quickly place everything his daughter wanted into it.

It did not take long for the family to leave the now half filled vault, the small family left for home.


	3. Nicholas Problem

A/N; This chapter will answer your questions about Alicia schooling, but rght now I'm only working on first year, and won't be working on the other years until I have finished that part.

I was planing to have Sirius come into this chapter, but I thought I should wait a little longer before I get him freed,

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

1991

Water's Home

As a messy hair teen sat in her small study, a bell rang alerting her of a visitor using the fireplace. "That is odd we are not expecting anyone?" Alicia worriedly thought as she got up from the desk she was at and went to the large living room.

Living Room

The Fireplace blazed in green flames as an ancient looking Wizard stepped threw the flames and the young teen smiled. "Master Nick, oh no did I forget an appointment with you?" Alicia worriedly asked as she tried to remember when she had sessions with her numerous tutors.

"Actually my young Apprentice, I'm meeting your father today in hope he could try talk some sense into a former student of mine." Nick sighed as the girl's father stepped into the room.

"Oh Nicholas Flamel, how can I help you this fine day?" Stephan kindly asked as he waved his hand and a tea set appeared, the three quickly sat down.

"I'm afraid Albus is up to his old tricks." Nicholas sighed as he drank some tea. "Stephan I was hoping that you can talk some sense into him, before I lose my Philosopher's Stone." Nicholas begged as his friend sighed.

"Nick my old friend, I may have some say with almost all the World leaders, but I'm afraid Dumbledore is one of the few I wouldn't want to cross path with." Stephan regrettably informed the old Wizard. "If there is anything I can do I would, but I'm afraid Dumbledore is a crafty old Wizard and would see though anything I can think of." Stephan sadly informed a defeated Wizard.

"Then I fear all is lost, Dumbledore will find a reason to destroy my stone, and then soon I will be force to meet my maker." A very defeated Nicholas announced as another protested.

"There must be something we can do, we can't just give up!" Alicia shouted since she did not want to see her old mentor die.

"Alicia my dear, I afraid Europe is one of the few places I have very little say in the Magical Community, and with everyone thinking that Dumbledore is the Leader for the Light side, they will take his side to ours." Stephan regrettably informed his daughter.

"Then why not storm his school and take back the Stone, we can use the International Aurors can't we?" Alicia firmly suggested as her father shook his head.

"Alicia even though we can call for the International Aurors for help, Commander Drake will not allow his men to storm a school full of students, which of course will cause an International incident, that Dumbledore will use to make us look like the bad guys." Stephan warned, as his daughter looked defeated.

"Then if we can't storm the school, don't we have people we can ask for help, maybe to sneak into the school?" Alicia wondered as the old Wizard grinned at a thought.

"Why that could work, but instead of using one of your friends, why not send Alicia to the school?" Nicholas smiled as the two others looked unsure.

"I guess this could work, and my wife been bugging me to send Alicia to a certified school instead of being home schooled." Stephan sighed as he looked to his daughter. "So Alicia do you think you can sneak around Hogwarts between classes to search for the Philosopher's Stone?" Stephan wondered as his daughter reluctantly nodded.

"I guess I can try, but I was hoping to go to Salem with my other friends." Alicia grumbled, but knew she must do this for her mentor.

"How about this, I can send you to Salem for your second year if Hogwarts doesn't suit your needs." Stephan suggested as his daughter agreed with the plan.

"Fine then father, I will go to Hogwarts for my first year, but I would most likely want to transfer to Salem for my second year." Alicia suggested as the two Wizards agreed with the plan.

"Then it's settled, we can kill two birds with one stone with this." Stephan grinned, as the two other looked puzzled.

"And why is that father?" Alicia wondered as her father smiled.

"One we can get the Philosopher's Stone, and two I can finally get some peace from your mother bothering me about sending you to school." Stephan quickly ducked as his daughter threw a pillow at him.

"Mom isn't the only one wanting me to go to school father!" Alicia reminded her father as she got up, to got ready to write to her friends to tell them she was going to Hogwarts and then to Salam.

"One second my Apprentice, have you started the four page essay on Runes I asked for you to accomplish before my next visit?" Nicholas wondered as the teen cringed.

"I um…" Alicia blushed as she now remember she forgotten her assignment. "I'm doing it right now Master Nick!" Alicia quickly informed her mentor before rushing out of the room.

"Great I betting she never had gotten anything written yet." Nicholas grumbled as his friend shook his head.

"Don't worry so much Nick I'm sure Alicia will have the essay done in what two days." Stephan smiled before going over some other matters with the old Wizard.


	4. Sorting and an old friend

A/N;This story seem to come along pretty fast, but a warning I will be focusing on the main parts of the story, to make this go faster, so I will be skipping months to get to the end of the year faster.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 1 1991

Platform 9¾

A family of three arrived at the platform hours early to say their good-byes. "Now Alicia be a good girl and keep your grades up, and well see you at Christmas." A well age Witch smiled at her daughter.

"I shouldn't have any problems with my grades mom, didn't dad get the best tutors to keep me far ahead of my age group." Alicia smiled as her father looked to her.

"That I did my dear, so don't disappoint me, or I had spent all that money for your training and advance learning for nothing." Stephan warned as he gave his daughter a hug,

"Don't worry father I will put everything you and my Tutors taught me to good use." Alicia smiled as she gave each of her parent a hug before getting one the train.

Train compartment

Hours after the train left the platform, a bushy hair girl Witch was reading a book when she felt someone looking over her shoulder, and when she turned, she saw a white snowy owl looking over her shoulder. "Oh you startled me, wow you are beauty." The young Witch smiled as she lifted her hand, and the owl flew to her. "And smart too hah." The Witch smiled as she stroke the soft feathers. "If you want to stay here you can, but I want to finish this book do you mind?" The Witch asked the owl, whom hooted a reply before flying to her shoulder to sleep.

After reading almost all the book, the Witch was interrupted as her doors open for a chubby young Wizard, "Sorry but have you seen a my Toad name Trevor" The boy nervously asked as the Witch looked unsure, and the Owl ruffled her feathers looking not nicely at the Wizard for waking her.

"Sorry um…" The Witch started but the Wizard quickly replies.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, I guess you never seen my Toad right." Neville sighed as he started his way out of the door.

"Wait my name is Hermione if you want I can help you find your toad?" Hermione quickly suggested as the watching Owl twitch a feather a toad fell on the Wizard head.

"Ouch…" Neville complained as he quickly picked up his toad before he could escape again. "Wait a minute where did Trevor come from?" Neville wondered as he looked about and could not find anywhere the toad could fall right on top of him.

"Who knows it look like Trevor was summon, Neville maybe you did accidental Magic?" Hermione suggested as she shrugged at the thought.

"Could be, I better get to my compartment see you later Hermione." Neville nervously suggested as he left.

To the young Witch embarrassment, the snowy owl stayed on her shoulder as she left the train, and boarded the boats, only after meeting a stern professor it flew off and disappeared around a corner.

Great Hall

Moments after the group of first years entered the room, a late comer slipped into the room, luckily no one noticed her as she waited behind the students.

Moments after the sorting, one student now stood alone, as the Headmaster stood from the Head Table. "Before we start our grand feast, I would like to personally welcome Miss Alicia Waters, whom are planning to stay for her first year here at Hogwarts, before transferring to Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for her second year." Dumbledore happily announced to the Witch's embarrassment. "So please lets make her stay a pleasant one, and maybe we can persuade her to stay till her seventh year." Dumbledore smiled as he gestured his new student to the sorting hat.

As the room went black, a voice sounded in the student mind. "Wow you had been train by many Master's of various crafts, both Magical and Muggle!" The Hat thought sounding very impress.

"Well my father wanted me to be well trained for when I take over his Diplomat Job." Alicia shrugged as the hat laughed.

"Well you seem smart, cunning and brave, so either Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor will suit you, but which one?" The Hat thought as the Witch sighed.

"Please pick the least expectant one, since I want to blend in with the others." Alicia thought as the hat gave a few seconds before shouting out a name.

"Ravenclaw!" The Hat shouted as the said table cheered the loudest, but before the Hat came off. "Welcome to Hogwarts Ms, Potter!" The Hat last thought as the Witch ignored it as she went to her table to sit with her housemates.

Sitting at the table, an older Chinese Witch called upon the young Witch. "Wow what a small world, I never thought I would see you her Alicia!" The older Witch happily smiled at her younger dorm mate.

"Hi Cho, wow I hadn't seen you since when I went with my father to China a couple years ago." Alicia happily smiled at seeing a familiar face.

"Yeah it's been a long time if you want we can talk, and maybe continue our sword practice we both were taught." Cho smiled as the younger Witch cringed.

"I had actually taken up Fencing, which is much safer then the wooden swords Master Lang had us use." Alicia quickly informed an understanding friend.

"No problem with that, I also learned to Fence which is somewhat the same as what Master Lang taught us right." Cho suggested as the younger Witch agreed thinking this venture would not be a bad experience, as she ate and talked to her friend.


	5. Found Out

A/N;Here is the next chapter enjoy anf sorry about the cliff hanger.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October

Thanks to her Metamorphmagus abilities, no one noticed a Owl flying about the hallways between classes, or the fact it seem to be searching for something, but unknown to the owl, she was noticed by two Wizards.

As a young red hair girl walked to dinner in the middle of the month, from behind a hand took hold of her shoulder, but thanks to a quick reflex, she had both Wizards on the ground. "Sorry about that, but it is rude to surprise a person without any notice." Alicia firmly warned, as the two identical Wizards looked sorry.

"Sorry we didn't mean to startle you." One started as both twins got up.

"But we noticed you seem to be searching for something." The second one wondered as the Witch look slightly worried.

"So care to tell us why and how is you are able to move about the school without anyone noticing?" Both twins wondered as the younger Witch realized who the twins was.

"Wait you are Fred and George Weasley, the famous Hogwart's pranksters am I right?" Alicia wondered as the twins bowed.

"Yes we are my fair Lady, or should we call you Harry Potter?" Both twins wondered as the young Witch looked worried as they pulled her to an unused classroom.

Once the three was standing in a classroom, the twins looked firmly at the younger girl. "So tell us why we shouldn't tell anyone that you are in fact Harry Potter, the Boy whom everyone believed to be dead?" Both Twins asked a sighing Witch.

"I won't tell you until we strike a deal so you both won't say anything to anyone!" Alicia firmly asked, as the twins looked unsure.

"And what sort of a deal, and you better make it good!" Both twin warned as the Witch grinned.

"Well I do have some books of both Magical and Muggle Jokes from all over the globe." Alicia started getting the twins attention. "So I am guessing you could use them to prank the school using things the Professors or students wouldn't expect." Alicia smiled knowing she had the twin's interest.

"My word, I think this first year is our Goddess of Pranks." One twin grinned as the Witch blushed.

"Aright you got us, we won't say anything, but please your Holiness how is you able to move about the school without anyone noticing?" The second twin asked as the witch smiled as she morphed into her snowy owl form, causing the twins jaw to drop.

"You are an Animagus, and first year too." Both Twins stuttered out as the Owl turn back to being a Witch.

"Actually my dear Pranksters, I am a Level one

Metamorphmagus, which is similar to being a Shape Shifter, so in other words I can become anyone or any animal I see." Alicia smiled at the shock looks on the twins face. "But please tell me how you found out who I was, and what I was doing, since I was sure I was not seen by anyone during my trips?" Alicia wondered as the twins pulled out an old Parchment.

"This Parchment our dear is called a Marauders Map, which we just found, and it not only shows us where everyone is, but also the entire school." The twins proudly informed a very interested Witch, as they tap the Parchment with their wand. "I swear that I am up to no good!" Both Twins simply called out and the Parchment open to reveal the map of the school.

"Wow this will help me with my search of the Philosopher's Stone!" Alicia quickly explained, as the twins got suspicious of her.

"And why would a first year need that stone, and how do you know its here?" Both twin firmly asked a sighing Witch.

"Fine I will tell you everything, but please you must promise that you won't reveal what I about to tell you." Alicia begged as the twins looked to each other.

"Well since we both know that the Waters family is highly respected, and a very powerful Light Family, so that would mean you isn't doing anything Dark or Illegal." Both twin surmise as they nodded to each other before saying a magical vow that would keep the Witches secret between them.

"Thanks now I know I have more then one friend that I can trust." Alicia smiled but as she glanced at the map, she was startle.

"Um excuse me do you have a Wizard name Peter Pettigrew living in your first year dorms?" Alicia wondered as she remembered a similar name from the many items her father got her from her birth family.

"Not that we aware of, but wait a minute it change to Scabbers our younger brother pet rat?" Both Twins shockingly informed a very shock Witch.

"No it can't be, he should be dead!" Alicia shouted as she waved her hand. "Accio the Potter family Album!" Alicia shouted and a thick book fell before her, and she quickly open it.

"Alicia what are you doing?" Both twins asked as the Witch showed them a picture of four animals.

"Fred, George does Ron's Rat look like this?" Alicia firmly asked, as the twins looked puzzled.

"Hey that is Ron's pet, how did it get into that picture?" Both Twins quickly asked as the Witch looked not so nicely at them.

"Because Peter is an Animagus, and he might have some untold answers to what happen that Halloween night!" Alicia firmly informed the twins as she changed into a Phoenix and disappeared in flames.


	6. Rat Trap

A/N;I have no clue about the Laws concerning Deplomats, I just wrote that part thinking it would a good joke, since she can't be touch, if the events in fifth year happens in this story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October

Ravenclaw Dorms

In a flash of flames, a golden Phoenix appeared in the First Years dorm, instantly an eleven-year-old took its place. "Now where did I put that Medallion?" Alicia thought as she searched her trunk. "Great I should have placed it somewhere I could easily find it." Alicia grumbled as she found a one-inch diameter golden disk with a Wand lit up. "There it is, now I hope I can get some help." Alicia thought as she clutched the small object. "Commander Drake, I need to talk to you." Alicia calmly spoke and almost instantly, a voice sounded.

"Alicia Waters how many times I have to tell you this is not a toy, and we do not chaperone kids!" Drake voice scolded as the teen blushed deeply.

"Hey I stopped asking for a ride years ago, but this is an emergency, I need to know what happen to Peter Pettigrew?" Alicia quickly asked and for a few seconds got an answer.

"Peter was killed by Sirius Black, and all the Aurors found was a finger, wait a minute I thought you knew that?" Drake voice wondered as the teen gulped.

"Drake I don't think Peter is dead, sometime ago found out he is an illegal Animagus and now I learn he is living with the Weasleys as their pet rat." Alicia quickly informed the Auror.

"Are you sure about this?" Drake firmly asked as the teen quickly reply.

"Yes, the twins Fred and George Weasley confirmed it, and I saw his name on my birth father's Marauder's Map, which it shows everyone in Hogwarts." Alicia quickly explained as the round object went quiet for a few seconds, before she got a reply.

"Alicia to let you know we can't investigate this, since our main propose is to either protect Diplomats and their families, or to send aid to Aurors across the Globe." Drake regrettably informed a worried teen. "But I will send word to someone I trust in the London's Auror Department and hopefully they will get someone there to investigate your claims by tomorrow or sooner." Drake assured a relieved teen.

"Thanks Drake I really hope this will lead to some closer to what happen that Halloween night." Alicia hoped as the voice kindly spoke.

"I do hope so too." Drake softly spoke out before ending the call.

Once the Medallion safely put away, the young Witch walked back to the Great Hall, a set of twins stopped her. "Alicia Waters, why didn't you tell us you can mimic Magical Creatures powers, and also can you help us with some pranks?" Both Twins quickly asked as the young Witch sighed.

"Please guys can you ask me that later, since I am not only hungry and I am also really drained after what I just learnt just moments ago." Alicia tiredly informed the twins, whom nodded as they let the Witch pass.

Great Hall

The following morning the usually noisy room now silenced as the doors opened for the Headmaster and a small group of five Aurors. "Hey isn't he dress like an International Auror, wow I heard only very powerful Wizards get that job." Someone quickly asked as he pointed to the large American Indian Auror, whom dressed differently from the others.

"Yah you are right, I wonder what he is doing here." Another spoke as the Headmaster's voice sounded.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but will Alicia Waters and the Weasley brothers come with us to the Gryffindor common room please." Dumbledore called out and five students stood up and left with the adults.

Gryffindor Common Room

Once in the room, a dark skin Auror looked firmly at the young Witch. "Ms. Waters, you are very lucky you are protected by the Diplomatic Laws, since if this claim of yours is proven wrong you would have been fine for making a false claim." Shacklebolt firmly warned as another spoke up.

"Auror Shacklebolt, please wait until we can prove one way or another that Ms. Waters is right or not." Drake firmly commanded before he turned to the youngest red hair Wizard. "Mr. Ron Weasley, can you please bring down your pet Rat, we believe he is an Illegal Animagus." Drake firmly informed an unbelieving teen.

"Wait a minute that can't be, since we had Scabbers for ten years, there no way he can be a Wizard." Ron protested as an Auror looked to him.

"Mr. Weasley that can't be possible, rats don't live that long." Another Auror firmly informed the young Wizard. "So please bring your rat down so we can see it for ourselves." The Auror firmly asked as the young Weasley nodded as he left for the stairs.

As the young Wizard disappeared, the only Witch of the group turned to her friend. "Um Drake I thought you were not suppose to be here?" Alicia wondered as the large Indian looked to her.

"I will just say that even though you are protected by the Diplomatic Laws, you are not protected by your parents wishes for causing trouble for us Aurors." Drake warned as the young Witch gulped.

Within five minutes after his left, the red hair Wizard stepped down the stairs with a panic looking caged rodent. "Here is Scabbers I do hope you are wrong about this." Ron glared at the red hair Witch.

"Well there is only one way to settle this Mr. Weasley." Drake firmly informed the young Wizard before casting a spell that cause the rat to grow, immediately he caste another spell to make the cage grow as well

Within minutes, a small balding man, whom tried to act like a rat, replaced the rat. "Mr. Pettigrew please stop that at once, and tell us why are you hiding as a pet?" Drake firmly asked the now shaking Wizard.

"I was afraid that Black would come after me, I had no choice but to hide." Peter stuttered out as the large Indian growled.

"I don't think you are telling the truth, maybe this will loosen your tongue." Drake suggested as he pulled out a Vile filled with a thick black substance.

"Auror Drake what is in that Vile?" Shacklebolt firmly asked the large Indian.

"A very potent Truth Serum, that is hundred percent affective against lying." Drake informed a wide-eye Auror, before he administered the Potion. "Now Pettigrew, tell us why are you hiding as a pet?" Drake firmly asked again.

"I thought I would be discovered as the Spy that killed the Potters, I also had to hide from my master's Followers, since I led my Lord to his death." Peter stuttered out as everyone eyes widen at the confession.

"What do you mean you killed the Potters?" Drake barked out as the rat quickly answered.

"I was the Potter's Secret Keeper, I was the one who led the Dark Lord to their home." Peter stuttered out as the only Witch in the group quickly sat on the couch as tears fell from the news she just heard.

"What about Sirius Black, did he have anything to do with this?" Drake quickly barked out.

"No he is innocent of his crimes, I killed the Muggles so I can make my escape in the hole I made in the streets." Peter confessed as the large Indian turned to the Aurors.

"It appears you need to release an innocent prisoner Auror Shacklebolt, or do I have to file a complaint with my supervisors, which all Aurors have to obey or immediately loose their jobs." Drake warned as the dark skin Auror quickly spoke out.

"I will be on it Auror Drake, Mr. Black will be release before nightfall." Shacklebolt gulped as he handcuffed the rat and left the room with the other Aurors.

With four of the five Aurors gone, the Headmaster turned to the large Indian. "Auror Drake I guess you would need to speak with your charge am I right?" Dumbledore guess as the Indian nodded he left with his other shock students.

With everyone gone, the large Indian knelt before a crying teen. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, I assure your father would allow Mr. Black into your life, as well as Mr. Lupin once we find him." Drake assures the slowly calming teen.

"Please can I see Sirius, once he is release?" Alicia begged as the Auror nodded.

"Mr. Black will most likely need time to recuperate from his ordeal, but I assure you once he is release, I will personally take you to him." Drake promised and as the teen nodded, the Auror helped her up, and led her to her Dorms to rest.


	7. Rat Trap Prt2

A/N;This chapter just continue on where the last one ended, and don't worry Alicia family don't believe in corporal punishment,

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster sighed as he and four students waited for several arrivals, which did not take long as the flames from the Fireplace burst up in green flames, and a plump Witch and red hair Wizard stepped threw. "Alright what did my twins do to call for the Aurors?" Molly yelled as her sons quickly protested.

"Hey we didn't call the Aurors, it was Alicia Waters, and she did have a good reason!" Both Twins quickly informed their mother as the flames burst again for two well dress older couple.

"Ok where our daughter is and please tell us she wasn't wrong or there will be hell to pay especially for her!" Stephan firmly asked as the Headmaster quickly spoke up.

"Mr. Stephan it appears your Daughter was right, and we got Peter in custody." Dumbledore assured the not so happy Wizard. "Now please everyone sit down so I can tell you all what just expire just this morning." Dumbledore sighed knowing this will be a long day.

Just as the Headmaster ended his story to his very shock audience, the doors open for an large Indian dress in Auror's clothes. "Mr. Waters, I am guessing Headmaster Dumbledore already told you what had expired with my arrival this morning?" Drake questioned as the older Wizard nodded.

"I appear my daughter was right, and I won't need to scold her for using the Medallion this time." Stephan sighed as he looked to the Indian. "But where is Alicia I thought you were going to bring her here?" Stephan wondered as the Indian sadly looked to him.

"Alicia is resting in her dorms so I think she will need to miss today's classes." Drake hinted as the father understood.

"If that is so, I will make the arrangements for Alicia to miss today's classes, it's a good thing she is already top in her grades." Dumbledore spoke up as he continued from where left off before the Auror's arrival. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, since I know you had no clue of Peter hiding as your son's pet rat, I assure you, that you or your family wont be in trouble." Dumbledore assured the relieved family. "And Mr. and Mrs. Waters, even though I don't approve of how your Daughter had handled this, I will look the other way, since she did help clear one of the many mysteries of what happen ten years ago." Dumbledore sighed as the couple nodded looking glad that their daughter was not in serious trouble. "But please tell Alicia that I would prefer for her to come to me or her Head of House if she is troubled with something." Dumbledore suggested as the couple agreed.

"We were planning to do that Headmaster, since the Medallion we gave her should have been only used if she was in danger." Stephan informed the accepting Headmaster.

"Then I think we should call it a day, and Mr. and Mrs. Waters you both will be welcome to come back once your daughter is awake, I will send Fawkes to deliver you a letter." Dumbledore suggested as the couple agreed everyone left the office.

With his office clear of visitors, the Headmaster poured over a thick folder. "Hmm Alicia Waters, Orphaned at One and half years old, and adopted by the Water's family." Dumbledore read as he quickly flipped the pages. "Interesting, if she had seen all these masters, it's no wonder she is so far ahead of her classes." Dumbledore eyes widen as he recognized many names from the short list of tutors for his student. "I would think if Alicia is already this far in her learning, she could pass the Newts." Dumbledore thought but knew it would be foolish for an eleven-year-old to finish her schooling now since there is no way she could get a job this young. "But I wonder about the date she was found abandon, it was just days after the disappearance of Harry Potter." Dumbledore thought, but as another thought cross his mind he quickly dismissed it. "I got to be crazy to think there is a connection to Harry's disappearance and Alicia abandonment." Dumbledore laughed as another thought his him. "And plus there no way a toddler can accidentally Apparate across the ocean." With that thought, Dumbledore close the folder thinking he was thinking excessively and left for the kitchens for a late breakfast.

Just before dinner a lone student sits in the office, she just got a light scolding for acting on her own, but got fifty points for her house for the arrest of a murderer, but of course she did loose half of that for her action. "Now Ms. Waters, I think I scolded you enough, since I believe your parents would like a word with you." Just as Dumbledore said that, his fireplace blazed in green flames as the student's parents stepped threw.

"Headmaster can you leave us, we would like to speak to our daughter alone." Stephan firmly asked the accepting Headmaster.

"Then in that case, I will be heading for dinner, since I believe you three should have a long discussion about your daughter's actions." Dumbledore suggested as he left the office.

With the Headmaster gone, the parents place a powerful privacy spell on themselves, so the numerous portraits that line the office walls would not hear anything that came from the family. "Alicia is you alright?" The mother worriedly asked her daughter.

"I'm fine mom I just can't believe I met the rat that helped my parents get murdered." A teary eye Alicia sadly informed her parents, whom quickly gave her a hug.

"It will be alright dear, at least you will finally have someone from your past, and I will make sure Sirius will continue being your Godfather." Stephan assured his relieved daughter. "Another thing might come out of this mess we might finally find this Remus Lupin, since he will most likely want to be with his best friend when he learns of his innocence." Stephan smiled since the Wizard in question had moved to so many places that he was not easy to find, even with almost half of the International Aurors looking out for him. "Now that we got that clear up, I believe we got another matter to take care of, especially concerning the use of a certain Medallion." Stephan warned, as the daughter gulp knowing she will be getting a long lecture on this.


	8. Troll

A/N;Ok this is going to have more chapters then I origianlly thought, most likely up to twenty or more since my ruff draft of this story was way shorter since I never went in full details when I was thinking of this story.

The next Chapter Alicia will finally meet Sirius and Remus, and next chapter I will probably focus on their first Christmas togather and then I would skip to the conclusion of first year, which I am planning a event that will reveal who Alicia really is to everyone, which will be the main reason for her leaving Hogwarts.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October 31 1991

Up to this day, a young red hair Witch wondered why she hadn't receive word from her family about a event that happened a couple weeks ago, but as she headed to dinner, she heard rumors of a friend in the girls restroom, someone got her attention. "Alicia there you are, I been looking all over for you!" A large Indian Yelled, he easily towered over the few students in the hallway.

"Hey Drake why are you here?" Alicia smiled as she and the large Auror got together.

"Hmm let me see now, I think I remembered telling you that I would bring you to see your Godfather am I right?" Drake smiled at the young Witch's grin.

"You did, so when will I finally see Padfoot, and is Moony with him?" Alicia wondered using the Alias's her godfather and friend used in school.

"That I'm afraid Alicia I need your Headmaster's approval for you to leave Hogwarts, but I since I do have your parent permission I do think he will allow you to leave next weekend." Drake suggested with a shrugged.

"Then it's a date, so I will see you next weekend hah." Alicia wondered as the Auror shook his head.

"Actually I will see you right after dinner, since your Headmaster invited me to eat with him, so we can discuss your leaving Hogwarts." Drake smiled as he went to into the Great Hall and up to the Head Table.

The Halloween feast was great, that was until a certain professor rushed into room. "Troll in the Dungeon, thought you should know!" Quirrell shouted before fainting to floor, instantly everyone started screaming until the Headmaster created a loud bang that silenced everyone.

"Please will all Prefects lead their Houses to their dorms in an orderly manner, us Professors will deal with this treat." Dumbledore quickly ordered as the scared students complied with his wishes.

As a certain Witch left the room, she remember she not seen her bushy hair friend at the Gryffindor table, and then realizing the comment earlier, she knew she had a problem. "Great there is no way Hermione would know about the Troll!" Alicia quickly thought as she created a ball of light and sent it into the Great Hall.

Moments after the ball of light disappeared in the room, a large Indian rushed out of the room with a number of professors. "Alicia what is it?" Drake quickly asked as his charge looked worried.

"My friend Hermione is in the girl's restroom, I don't think she knows about the Troll." Alicia quickly informed everyone as the Headmaster looked to her.

"Ms. Waters you may go and warn Ms. Granger, Mr. Drake will you accompany her?" Dumbledore suggested as the Auror agreed, both student and Auror rushed towards the restrooms.

Girls Restroom

At the door to the girl's restrooms, both student and Auror were shocked to see the fifteen-foot Troll just before the doors. "This is not good, Alicia try to get behind it, and cast Ventus at it neck, it should its weak spot, I will try to keep it from attacking you." Drake quickly suggested.

"But Drake won't that spell kill it?" Alicia worriedly asked but the Auror shook his head.

"At best several direct shots would knock out the Troll you will need something stronger to actually kill it." Drake quickly informed his charge as she nodded and morphed into a small rodent that easily passed the Troll.

Once the Troll was surrounded, the large Indian shot a continuous stream of blasting spells, which he block it most of them. "Good this could actually work." Drake thought as two flashes hit the back of the Troll, it just screamed in pain. "Alicia put more power into that spell." Drake yelled as brighter flashes hit the Troll, it quickly fell down unmoving.

With the treat gone, the two attackers got a good look at the Troll. "Is the Troll dead?" Alicia worriedly asked as the two came up to the fallen Troll.

"No he is still breathing, you better get your friend, I will try to clear things up with your professors." Drake suggested as the Witch nodded before heading into the girl's restroom.

Once in the restroom, the young Witch saw her friend crunch under the sinks looking very afraid. "Hermione it is safe to come out, the Troll is out cold." Alicia quickly assured the frighten friend.

"Are you sure the Troll won't come after us?" A very scared Hermione asked her friend.

"Yes I'm sure, since there is a very powerful Auror looking after it." Alicia smiled as she helped her friend up, and led her outside where the professors were talking to the large Indian.

"Ah Ms. Waters, and Ms. Granger, I'm glad to see you both unharmed." Dumbledore smiled looking glad that was the case. "And Ms. Waters since you helped to remove the treat to our fine school you will get twenty points to Ravenclaw, and another twenty for rescuing your friend." Dumbledore grinned as he gestured his Head of Houses to take the students back to their dorms.


	9. Meetings Prt1

A/N;Sorry I was going to make this the meeting with Sirius and Remus, but I got caught up with the things happening in this part, I need a rest before I start with the actually meeting, so by tomorrow I wil have the second part.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Ravenclaw Common Room

On the morning of the following Weekend, a red hair Witch and an older Chinese Witch sat talking about some plans they had for the future. "Hey ALicia I got Professor Flitwick's approval for our Fencing club, since he was really impress at our practice sessions." Cho smiled as she remembered how excited her small professor was.

"That is good, since I can ask my father if my Fencing Master will be able to teach us, of course if the Headmaster allows it." Alicia sighed as she wondered about it.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will allow it since Professor Flitwick's knows your Fencing Master right, and plus your father was going to pay for all expenses so the school don't need to worry about paying for a new Professor?" Cho shrugged as she hoped all the Professors would approve the Fencing Club.

"I do hope so too, but come on Cho, we better get going I need to meet up with Drake so he could take me to meet my Godfather and his friend." Alicia remembered as she saw the time.

"Wow it must be exciting to see someone that knew your parents." Cho quickly asked her friend.

"I actually don't know what to feel Cho, I only saw my Godfather and his friend in pictures, and I barely remember anything when I was baby." Alicia sadly informed her friend.

"Well at least you will now, when your Godfather tells you about your parents, and maybe some embarrassing stuff about you as a baby?" Cho laugh as her friend's face grew red.

"That is something I would never want to know!" Alicia grumbled as she and her friend left for the Great Hall for breakfast.

Great Hall

As the friends got to the room, a bushy hair Witch called out to them. "Hey Alicia I heard you are going to leave school for the entire weekend?" Hermione questioned as she came up to her friend.

"Yeah I am, eventhough the Headmaster was not pleased about this arrangement, he agreed since I will have an Auror body Guard with me." Alicia grinned since no one would want to cross her Indian friend.

"Is that the International Auror that was seen a couple times, and helped the professors with the Troll?" Hermione wondered as her friend nodded a yes too. "You know you shouldn't bother those Aurors, since they have an important job to do." Hermione warned as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Hermione part of the International Auror's job is to protect Diplomats and their families, and since my father is an important Diplomat, protecting me is part of his job." Alicia reminded her red face friend.

"Sorry I keep forgetting how important you are, since you act so normal unlike a certain blond." Hermione sorely suggested as her friend understood.

"Not to worry, unlike a certain Slytherin we all love to hate, my father did try to make sure I was raise properly and without the stuck up rich life attitude most rich folks like so much." Alicia laughed as they separated to their tables and started eating.

Hogwarts entrance

A lone student sighed as she waited for a friend to pick her up. "Maybe I should just Fire Travel in my Phoenix form." Alicia thought as she waited for almost five minutes, but a not so pleasant voice got her attention.

"So the Mud-blood lover is finally alone." A young Wizard in Slytherin's Robes rudely asked as he and his goons appeared at the entrance.

"Malfoy, you know you shouldn't make rude comments with someone who is highly important with many Leaders from all over the world, unlike your father whom only got the Minister through bribes and other ways." Alicia calmly informed a red face Wizard.

"Wait until my father hears how you disrespect my family…" Malfoy spat but was cut off by the Witch.

"Like he has any power Malfoy, my father can call upon the International Aurors in a heartbeat, and they are a force to be reckoned with." Alicia warned, as the not so happy blond reach for his wand, another voice got the student's attention.

"Not so fast Mr. Malfoy or do you want to see how an International Auror deals with those whom tries to attack the person they are personally guarding." Drake warned as he appeared before the four students, instantly three of them had wet spots on their pants as they saw the large Auror and ran away.

With the not so friendly students gone, the young Witch cringed. "Drake that is something I would never want to see again!" Alicia scolded as she looked to her friend. "So Drake why are you late?" Alicia wondered, as the large Indian looked sorry.

"Sorry Ms. Waters I had some business to take care of, I originally thought I would be done before I had to pick you up." Drake apologized as he held a rope to his charge. "And sorry I know how much you love to Fire Travel, we do need to keep your abilities secret, so we must use the Portkey for this trip." Drake smiled as the young Witch cringed at the mention of the Portkey.

"You had to torture me didn't you?" Alicia glared as she touched the rope, and disappeared in a whirling light.


	10. Meetings Prt2

A/N;Ok my mistake, I only needed several hours of rest before finishing this part, the next one will skipped to Christmas.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Leaky Cauldron

Just beside the Pub, a young Witch fell painfully onto the ground. "Drake do you enjoy torturing me!" Alicia glared at the smiling Auror, then started mumbling a number of death treats using her many dangerous forms.

"Alicia as much as I love to hear what new forms you now have, I believe a certain Godfather is waiting to hear what happen to his Godson." Drake grinned as he lifted the young teen with a hand.

"Wait a minute Drake don't tell me Padfoot was not told about me?" Alicia quickly questioned as the large Auror whistled as he walked out of the alleyway. "Drake are you going to tell me or not!" Alicia yelled as she rushed to catch up with the Auror.

Once inside the Pub, the Barkeeper called out to the pair. "Auror Drake, I have your private rooms ready, and your guests are already here, so do you need anything." The toothless Barkeeper called out as the Auror nodded.

"Thanks Tom, but I guess a light snack for now." Drake quickly informed the Barkeeper as he led his charge to the side of the large room.

The two Wizards were just catching up on the times, when they were shocked as a large Indian walked into the room. "Wait I surrender, please take my friend here." The dark hair Wizard quickly yelled as he scurried behind a sickly looking Wizard.

"There are times I wondered why I put up with you?" Remus grumbled as he looked to the large Auror. "So you are one who wanted to meet us?" Remus worriedly asked as the large Auror walked in with a young Witch.

"Actually I'm here since this little troublemaker wants to see you both." Drake sniffed at the teen whom stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry guys, but don't mind my so called Bodyguard, he is really a big Teddy bear." Alicia grinned as the large Indian growled causing the two Wizards to think she had a Death Wish.

"Teddy Bear I am not!" Drake growled as his charge ignored him as she sat on an available chair.

"Before we begin, let me introduce myself, I'm Alicia Waters, the adopted daughter of the famous Diplomat Stephan Waters." Alicia smiled as the two shock Wizards looked to her.

"Is that why you have an International Auror for a Bodyguard?" Remus quickly asked as the teen nodded.

"That and the fact my father is much protected towards me, which I have no idea why." Alicia grumbled as the Auror rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here for your protection I'm here to stop you from causing too much trouble!" Drake growled as the teen rolled her eyes.

"Now since you both don't have any clue to why you are here, would you like to know what happen to Harry Potter that Halloween night?" Alicia questioned, as the two Wizards looked confused.

"What do you mean, we all know Harry disappeared that night, and no one was able to find any hide or hair of him." Remus questioned as the teen looked to the Wizards.

"Actually Harry Potter was found, and was offered to his only living relatives, which I can tell you was not too happy to have a Wizard living with them, and immediately signed his adoption papers so he could be adopted abroad." Alicia firmly informed two shocked Wizards.

"Are you telling us Harry was adopted in another country?" Sirius yelled as the teen cringe at his outburst.

"Yes Mr. Black, since Harry had somehow Apparated across the ocean and landed himself in a holding cell in America." Alicia calmly informed the wide-eye Wizards.

"Wait a minute, since only Dumbledore and his Order are the only one knows that Harry had accidentally Apparated, I am guessing everything you going to tell us is the truth right?" Remus questioned as the teen nodded.

"I was hoping you would say that, since what I am about to tell you may shock you to the core." Alicia sighed as the two Wizards gulped. "But first do you know what a Metamorphmagus is?" Alicia questioned as the two puzzled Wizards looked to her.

"That is a person who can change any part of his or her body I have a cousin whom is a Second Level Metamorphmagus." Sirius quickly answered as the teen looked to him.

"Wow maybe I should invite her to our little gathering." Alicia smiled as the Auror grumbled.

"Like we need another high level Metamorphmagus, having one is more trouble then she is worth!" Drake spat as the teen ignore him.

"But back to where I left off, when Harry was found he was taken to a Healer, whom found some things his previous Healers had missed." Alicia hinted as the sickly looking Wizard eyes widen.

"Don't tell me Harry was discovered to be a Metamorphmagus!" Remus quickly asked as he derived a conclusion and could not speak.

"Wow what level is Harry, and should I contacts Tonks for her help to train him?" Sirius quickly suggested thinking this is why they were here.

"Actually Harry is a Natural Metamorphmagus, a Level One in fact." Alicia smiled as the dark hair Wizard whistled.

"Wow a Level One at that age already, Harry got to be very powerful now." Sirius smiled as his friend smack the back of his head. "Hey why did you do that?" Sirius grumbled as the sickly Wizard turned on him.

"Because Sirius you are an Idiot and we been talking to Harry all this time!" Remus grumbled as his friend quickly laughed.

"Yeah right Remus, I had changed Harry's diaper way to many times to know he is a boy, and not a girl like Alicia is." Sirius laughed ended as the young Witch made a face, instantly she became the almost mirror image of a long lost friend.

"Hey you look like Lily but with James hair, but Harry why are you a girl?" Sirius shockingly asked the young Witch.

"Because my dear Godfather, the British Healers forget to use the Gender Check Spell on me to double check my Gender." Alicia spat as the two Wizards stood up looking very shock.

"Harry is that really you!" A teary eye Sirius asked as the teen nodded, both Wizards rushed to hug her.

After a few moments, the Auror cleared his throat, causing the reunited trio to separate. "Now that Ms. Waters finally got you up to date, I am here to offer you both jobs, to help tutor Mr. Waters Daughter when she is home from school, of course room and board will be provided free of charge." Drake offered as the two Wizards looked to him.

"In other words, Mr. Waters are allowing us to help look after Alicia right?" Remus questioned as the Auror nodded. "But I may have a problem with that…" Remus tried to say, but was cut off by the Auror.

"The American's Potion Masters have made a more potent form of the Wolf Bane Potion, which will make the Werewolf as tame as a house dog, so your problem will not worry Mr. Waters." Drake assured a relieved Wizard.

"Then in that case we accept Mr. Water's job proposal, where do we need to sign." Sirius spoke up as the Auror place several papers on the table.

"I should have your Visa's ready in an hour, and with it you can bypass the Wards that is around the United States, so you can Apparate in and out of the country without worrying about them." Drake smiled as he left the small group to be reacquainted with each other for the next few days.


	11. Start of the Holidays

A/N;Wow long chapter and I still hadn't started on the actual Holidy, and sorry since I need to head to work, I will just post this part for now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 1991

Hogwarts

A red hair Witch is heard grumbling about missing her favorite Holiday that was Thanksgiving, since her Headmaster would not allow her to leave for the two day American Holiday. "Alicia that is enough already, we are tired of hearing you argue for the last two weeks." Hermione scolded as her friend turned to her.

"Fine then, I guess would have to settle for just Christmas." Alicia grumbled as she started walking away, but a set of twins took her into a nearby classroom.

Once in the classroom, both twins looked to her. "Alicia about the Philosopher's Stone, have you tried the third floor corridor?" Both Twins asked as the younger Witch laughed.

"Yeah right, Dumbledore wouldn't give a big hint like that would he?" Alicia laughed thinking the Headmaster must have use the corridor was a distraction for would be thieves.

"Then Alicia dear, tell us why is a three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor hah!" Both Twins informed the startled teen.

"A three-headed dog, if it's guarding the corridor then it must have something important." Alicia surmised as she walked back and forth thinking. "I would need to talk to some people about this maybe I can try searching the area after the Christmas Holidays." Alicia suggested as the twins looked to her.

"Hey maybe we can scout around the corridor, and try to find a way around the dog." Both Twins happily suggested, but the teen shook her head.

"No I can't put you both in danger, and plus I have my Metamorphmagus abilities, I can easily pass anything Dumbledore set up to guard the stone." Alicia quickly suggested, as the twins looked unsure about this.

"Fine then Alicia, but we are coming with you to the corridor, and if you don't come back at a certain time we are coming after you!" Both Twins firmly informed a defeated teen.

"Fine then, but I assure you I really don't need your help." Alicia waned as she left for dinner.

For the next few days between classes, the young Witch been doing some researching in the Library to find a way pass the first of probably many treats she would need to face to get a special stone. "Wow a song is all I need to pass that That Three Headed dog!" Alicia quickly thought as she read a book on the creature. "In that case I should be able to use my Veela's form or my Phoenix form to put that dog to sleep." Alicia thought but quickly dismissed the first suggestion. "No forget that I better not use the Veela, since Fred and George will be there." Alicia reminded herself, as she looked digested at how a Veela powers would affect two certain males.

Train ride Home

The day slowly passed as a group of friends boarded a train, and started their long trip back home. "Hey guys, won't it will be good to get back our homes." Alicia smiled as her friends agreed.

"Speaking of which, Alicia are you going to participate in the Fencing Tournament they are planning just after Christmas?" Cho wondered as her friend shook her head.

"I miss the Deadline for the registration, so that is a no I'm afraid." Alicia regrettably informed her friend.

"Fencing I wish you both could think of a much safer sport to do, I don't see why anyone wants to duel with swords, it's so Barbaric!" Hermione grumbled as her friends rolled their eyes.

"Hermione to tell you we no longer use real sword in the Muggle World, unless we are in a Tournaments, but of course we have so much protection on us and the sword, we never get cut or worse." Alicia quickly informed her unsure friend.

"But you were using real swords in your club, I should know since I been to almost all of your meeting." Hermione countered as her Asian friend rolled her eyes.

"Hermione those swords have Magical Protections Professor Flitwick had personally charmed, in other words they can't harm a fly." Cho assured her friend before going into something that was important which are the new styles of clothes that just came out in the Muggle and Wizard World.

Platform 9 ¾

It took less then five minutes for a red hair Witch to find her parents in the overcrowded platform, and rushed to hug them. "Mom, dad I miss you both." Alicia cried as they hugged each other.

"As did we miss you my dear." The mom smiled as tears fell from her eye.

"Come on dear you better say your goodbyes to your friends, and we should head home hopefully before nightfall." Stephan smiled as his daughter nodded as she turned to her nearby friends, but a call got her attention.

"Alicia good you didn't leave yet, now come on mom wants to meet you!" A Weasley twin quickly informed his friend before dragging her threw the crowd and to a plump looking Witch.

"Mom this is Alicia Waters our most important friend." The second Twin introduced as the mother smiled kindly at the young Witch.

"It's finally nice to meet you Ms. Waters the twins had told me so much about you." Molly smiled as she gave the young Witch a hug.

"I hope not, since I could die of embarrassment if the twins reveal everything." Alicia smiled, as did the older Witch.

"Not to worry dear, and if you want to come by my home you are most welcome, just send an Owl and we can set a time before the Holidays are over. " Molly smiled as a couple stepped over to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm Mr. Stephan Waters, this is my lovely wife Catherin Waters." Stephan kindly introduced himself.

"Waters, sorry I never noticed it before, but are you really the famous Stephan Waters that is highly respected all over the World." Molly cried out in shock.

"Actually there is a few World Leaders I would never want to be anywhere near them, but yes I am that Waters." Stephan smiled as he bowed.

"Then I guess I have no right to ask your daughter to come to my house." Molly sadly suggested but the older Wizard shook his head.

"Mrs. Weasley not too worry, I am not the average Rich folk that look down at everyone that has less then a ten digit bank account." Stephan assured the red hair Witch. "So I will be honored if you take in my daughter for the last few days of the Holidays." Stephan finished as the twins jumped for joy.

"Yes we are having Alicia over for the Holidays we better start cleaning our room." Both Twins suggested as their mom glared at them.

"And what would be the point in that isn't your room so messy you will need to take all year to clean it." Molly lightly scolded as the twins protested.

"Hey our room isn't that messy!" The twins quickly complained as everyone laughed as they made the plans for a young Witch to visit them.


	12. Christmas Holiday

A/N;The Waters full time job when they are not Diplomats is something I just made up to show what they do in their free time, and Alicia hinted future relationship is not set in stone, since I only wrote it just to have them talk about their Charges future.

I plan to do the Weasley visit in the next chapter, and then the next chapter will be the end of first year.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Water's Home

The following after her return home, a messy hair young witch smiled as she stepped out of her house. "It's great to be back home." Alicia smiled as she looked to her large property, that held many horses, and a Riding school her parents both Sponsor and helped to teach children how to ride horses, when they are home from their Diplomat jobs.

"Alicia I think your horse misses you, so you better take her out for a ride." Stephan smiled as he wore a plain shirt and jeans, as he rode a truck pulling a small trailer laden with hay.

"Oh dad is Stardust in her stall or is the school using her?" Alicia wondered since she let the riding teachers use her horse to teach the smaller children when she leaves the country.

"Stardust should be in her stall, since I told the Riding Instructors you would be home today." Stephan smiled as his daughter jumped into the back of his truck and he took off to the nearby stables.

Stalls

As the truck came to a stop, the young Witch jumped off, and waved her father as he continue on to deliver his goods to a storage shed. "Hey Alicia it's hard to believe your father is a super wealthy Wizard the way he acts." Sirius joked as he came up to his Goddaughter riding on a brown horse.

"Yeah I know, and our home doesn't even show anyone that we are rich." Alicia grinned since her parents would prefer living like a middle class family and only show their wealth when they do their Diplomat's jobs. "But Padfoot where is Moony, is he helping with the school?" Alicia wondered as she went to the stalls to get her horse ready.

"Yep and we are expecting you to help us young lady." Sirius smiled as his goddaughter nodded as she prepared her horse for a ride.

Across from the stalls, four large rings was place in the property, two practice rings, and two advance Rings for jump practice for Horse Shows, and as two riders came up to a small group of children they were immediately called upon. "Alicia is home, Alicia is home!" A number of younger children excitedly yelled as the young Witch rode a white horse, with dark brown spots about her.

"Hi guys, I am guessing you want to go on a trail ride with me right?" Alicia laughed as most of older kids jump looking ready to leave. "Well you all know the rules I only can take three at the time, unless I have another adult with me." Alicia warned before choosing the most experience riders, the four of them rode their horses on dirt trail that went threw the wooded area of the property.

By dinner, the small family and two friends got together after closing the school for the night. "Boy what a ruff day, with most of the teachers gone, since they need to leave town to be with their families for the Christmas Holidays" Sirius lightly complained as he sat at the table.

"Hey just be glad that tomorrow all we need to do is feed the horses and let them roam in the open field, so we can enjoy Christmas without worrying about them." Alicia smiled knowing this would be a great Christmas with her family and friends here. "Oh father is our Yearly Christmas Barbeque all set for tomorrow?" Alicia wondered as her father smiled.

"Yes and all your friends and their family will be here, so you better dress up." Stephan laughed as his daughter blushed.

"Hey Alicia, what with the red face, are you hiding something?" Sirius wondered as food appeared on the table.

"Oh it's nothing Padfoot." Alicia quickly informed her godfather, while her father laughed.

"Nothing hah, I believe you can't wait to see that nice boy you been hanging out with right?" Stephan smiled, as his daughter face grew red.

"Oh Alicia has a Boyfriend already, I think I better have a long talk with him." Sirius grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Stevens is not my boyfriend, he is just a one of my childhood friends that I hang around with." Alicia protested as her father leaned over to her Godfather.

"I really doubt it, since I do see a start of a serious relationship forming between them, but I think I will give it two or three more years before they actually get together." Stephan whispered, as the Godfather looked ready to murder someone.

"Then I better make sure to have that talk." Sirius warned as his Goddaughter made a face.

"Hey Padfoot if you hurt Stevens, I will show you some of my bigger forms I been working on." Alicia glare as her father looked to her.

"You are now working on your bigger forms, Alicia how is your larger animals coming alone?" Stephan wondered since he knew his daughter is having trouble turning into animals bigger then her.

"Not too well, I tried to turn into a Brown Bear, but I only stayed in that form for five seconds before I lost control and immediately return to being human." Alicia grumbled as her father understood.

"Alicia I do think you should wait a couple more years like your Metamorphmagus Master suggested, you still need to have more experience with your power to do more advance forms." Stephan reminded his daughter.

"Yeah I know, but still isn't it strange that I can Mimic almost all Magical Creatures powers when I am in those forms, but not in my human form?" Alicia sighed wishing she could Fire Travel in her Human form.

"That would be nice, since you will have a good advantage in a duel, but remember Alicia you are the first Level One Metamorphmagus to mimic Magical Creature Magic, not even your Master can do it." Stephan reminded his daughter as he gave it a thought. "But still Alicia you are young and your powers are still growing, so maybe in time you will be able to do more." Stephan suggested as his daughter agreed before the table conversation turn to the Christmas Day party the following day.

Christmas Day

The Party was a blast, with more food then the Hogwart's Feast, and as two Guardians looked on, one looked puzzled. "Hey Stephan, isn't that the Stevens boy you warned me about?" Sirius wondered as he noticed a young boy talking to his Goddaughter.

"Yes he is, and I do hope you are not Prejudice towards Wizards and Muggles having relationships, since I will tell you now, if anything happens between them in a couple years, I will support my daughter's choice." Stephan warned as his friend sighed.

"Don't worry I am not like my Dark family whom thinks we should only marry our kind." Sirius spat as he looked to his Goddaughter. "And I since met Steven earlier I will accept Alicia choice, that is until if he does something stupid." Sirius warned as the father agreed, before doing his hosting duties for the party.


	13. The Borrow

A/N;The next chapter will be the conclusion of the first year, and how Dumbledore will learn who Alicia is, and of course the start of new problems she will be facing in later chapters.

Right now I am still working on the coming years. but I am planing to skip a few years to get the story to where I would prefer to write about.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The Borrow

A plump red hair Witch looked to the time and sighed. "Alicia is late I wondered if something happen at her home?" Molly worriedly thought as she waited fifteen minutes pass the time her visitor should have arrived. "Maybe I should Owl her…" Molly started to think when the fireplace blazed up in green flames she quickly started to smile, but it faded as she saw a familiar face stepped threw the flames.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley some of our horses got loose and it took us a while to gather them up." Alicia started to apologize but stopped as she looked at the very shocked older Witch. "Um what's going on?" Alicia worriedly asked as the older Witch pulled out her wand.

"Alright who are you, and why do you look like my decease friend Lily Potter?" Molly snapped as the young Witch realize she forgot to change her appearance in her rushed to get to her friend's home.

"Mrs. Weasley it's me Alicia Waters, this is how I really look like." Alicia quickly informed the unsure Witch.

"But why do you look like Lily Potter, last I know her only living relatives are Muggles?" Molly firmly asked as the younger Witch gulp.

"Because Mrs. Weasley, I am Lily and James Potter daughter." Alicia worriedly informed a shock parent.

"But this can't be, the Potters only had a son and I should know I babysat him on few occasions." Molly glared at the young Witch.

"Then there is only one way to settle this, please cast the Parentage Charm on me and you will learn the truth." Alicia suggested as the older Witch gave it a thought for a few seconds before casting the spell.

Seconds after the spell cast, the names of the young Witch's family came to view shocking the older Witch. "But how…" Molly only could say as she sat down looking unsure what to believe.

"Simple really, if the British Healers cast the Gender Check spell after my birth they would have learnt that was a girl and not a boy." Alicia sighed as she went into the details of how she got to America and up to now.

Once the young Witch was done with her story, the older Witch looked to her. "Are you sure you don't want to tell the world who you are?" Molly wondered, but the teen shook her head.

"Mrs. Weasley, if everyone learns who I am, I might be force to live here instead of with my adopted family." Alicia worriedly informed the older Witch. "Which is a bad thing, since I am already being trained for an important job, so I don't think I can be also be the Savior the Wizard World thinks I am?" Alicia warned as the older Witch nodded.

"I guess I will go with your wishes Ms. Waters, since the Waters Family will protect you far more then anyone could." Molly smiled as she led the young Witch to the tables to wait for her sons to come downstairs.

The following morning with certain twins busy De-Gnoming the yard, the young visitor offer to walked to the nearby town for some groceries. "Alicia are you sure you don't need any help, there is a lot to buy." Molly worriedly asked as the younger Witch shook her head.

"I should be fine Aunty Molly, and plus thanks to the Diplomatic Laws, I can do Magic here." Alicia smiled, as the older Witch looked unsure.

"Alright dear, but why not take Ginny with you, since she can show you around town." Molly quickly suggested as the young Witch agreed before heading upstairs where she shared a room with the youngest daughter.

Ottery St. Catchpole village

The scenic Village that beautifully combined the past and Modern times, made one of two new made friends smiled as they walked towards the village. "Um Alicia, are you sure about walking in town, since you are a famous daughter?" Ginny shyly asked as her friend nodded.

"Ginny this isn't how I look like when I'm with my parents, so it should be alright when I go out and about on my own since no one will recognize me." Alicia assured the still worried Witch as they walked into the large village and headed towards the shopping district.

Shopping was fun for the two friends as they pick various ingredients and more importantly a whole week worth of snacks, but as the younger Witch looked at their booty, she looked worried. "Alicia how are we going to pay for all of this, since mom only gave us enough money for what was on the list." Ginny worriedly warned as her friend pulled out a small rectangular book.

"Don't worry Ginny, I can use my checking account which my parent uses to put my weekly allowance into, so I should have no problem paying for our snacks and extras. " Alicia assured the still worry friend as they headed for the cashier.

At the cashier, the younger friend eyes widen as the total went way above what she expected, and then was shock as the bag boy put item afar item into one bag. "Ginny I charmed the bag to safely hold ten times the amount it should carry, and it is also charmed so that Muggles will not notice anything wrong." Alicia smiled as the she took the still small bag and left the store with her friend.

After spending some time at the docks watching the boats pass, the two friends made their way home, where the older Witch was starting to prepare dinner. "Oh good you are here." Molly smiled as she saw the two Witches but looked puzzled a second later. "Alright girls where is the rest of the groceries, since I know you should be carrying more then one bag." Molly firmly asked as the one of the teens smiled as she place the small bag on the table.

"All the groceries are in here Aunty Molly." Alicia grinned as she took item after item out of the bag.

"Alicia you use magic in front of Muggles, you may be protected by that law, there is still consequences." Molly warned as the younger witch gulp.

"It will be alright Aunty Molly, since no one saw me Charm the bag, and plus I also added a special Charm that would make Muggles think there is nothing strange is happening." Alicia quickly informed the not so happy mother.

"I guess since you were not caught I will let this go, but Alicia please be careful alright." Molly firmly suggested as she started dinner, and the two young witches quickly went to help her.

The last few days of her holidays was a fun, as a young Witch spent all her time playing or helping when she could, a nagging worry was bothering her, the challenges that she would be facing in the coming weeks after returning to school.


	14. Revelations Prt1

A/N;Sorry for the Cliff Hanger, I am still working on the part when Dumbledore comfronts Alicia, and what her friends whom don't know her secret would do, but I should have something in a day or two.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Third Floor Corridor

After a week of planning, three friends met just outside a wooden door. "Alicia are you sure you can you do this?" One of the twins asked as his brother unlocked the door.

"No problem and Master Nick gave me a fake stone that would make Dumbledore think he still has the original." Alicia smiled as she pulled out a small plain looking stone.

"Wow does that stone do anything?" The second Twin wondered as he looked to his friend.

"Not much, but if someone does use this stone, their magic will be cut in half leaving them pretty weak for at least a Week." Alicia smiled, as did the twins.

"It would be nice to see if the Headmaster uses that stone it would be payback for stealing it in the first place." The first Twin grinned as his twin nodded.

"Yeah it would be an excellent Prank too, but I wouldn't make the Weakness last for a week, maybe an hour or so." The second twin suggested as their friend gulped as she turned to the door.

"Well here goes nothing, wish me luck." Alicia suggested as she morphed into her Phoenix form.

"Good luck Alicia, but I still think you should be a Veela, I heard they make lovely ladies." The second Twin grinned as the Phoenix slapped the back of his head with her wing. "Ouch, I thought you Phoenix's were gentle creatures." The Twin protested as his twin laugh.

"Don't mind my simple minded brother Alicia, you better be going or we might get caught." The first Twin quickly suggested as the Phoenix nodded and flew into the room where a large three Headed Dog waited.

As the Twins waited just outside the door, they heard a beautiful melody coming from the room. "Wow who would have known Alicia could sing." Both Twins grinned as they heard tapping indicating it was safe to enter.

Once in the room, the twins lifted the trapdoor, while the Phoenix continued singing. "Good luck Alicia." Both twins whispered as the Phoenix nodded before flying into the hole.

"Great I wonder if Alicia would be alright?" The first Twin wondered, but as they looked to the hole, a growl sounded,

"Oh Shi…" Both Twins cried out as they saw the dog awaked and bolted for the doors.

"Don't tell me Alicia knew that dog would have awakened once the music died." The second Twin complained as his twin agreed.

"I knew we should have gone with her." The First Twin grumbled as they waited just outside the door.

Trap Door

Down the deep hole, the Phoenix use it fire abilities to pass the Devils Snare, then turned into a snake to pass the giant chess pieces, but stopped as she reach the flying keys. "Great now what do I do?" A now human Alicia thought as she scanned the sky for the right key to unlock the lock door. "My only guess it would be the key that matches this door but which one?" Alicia worriedly thought as spotted a key that matches the door. "That key must be the one!" Alicia hopefully thought as she turned into Hummingbird and flew after the key.

After a daring chase, the Hummingbird caught the key in her beak, and it quickly change into a Phoenix. "Now to land and open that door!" Alicia thought as she dove to the ground and return being human.

In the Troll room, the ugly smelly Troll did not noticed a small rat scurry pass it, and once in a bare room, it was puzzle, "Now what, oh well I thought something would happen?" Alicia thought as she passed some colored Vials.

Once in a large room, the rat morph into a human Witch as she walked to a mirror. "This got to be the last room, but what now?" Alicia thought as she looked to the Mirror and saw both her Birth Parents, and adopted Parents happily standing beside her. "Mom, dad…" Alicia cried out as she turned around but no one was in the room. "The Mirror must be enchanted to show me my desires." Alicia surmised as she studied the Mirror. "But how do I get the stone, Master Nick need s it." Alicia begged as the Mirror image of her took out her stone, and again placed it back into her pocket. "What the…" Alicia thought as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the fake stone, but knew it was different. "This isn't the fake I somehow got the real Stone!" Alicia celebrated as she put the stone back into her pocket and morphed into her Phoenix and was gone in flash.

Third Floor Corridor

Just outside the door, the twins were surprise to see flames flash before them, instantly a phoenix appeared. "Alicia do you have the Stone?" Both Twins happily asked as the phoenix morph into their friend.

"Yes I did, but sorry guys I already gave it to my father whom will return it to its rightful owner." Alicia grinned at the not so happy twins.

"Fine then, but you owe us for this big time." Both Twins warned as their friend place a hand on each shoulder,

"What ever, come on guys lets get going, and maybe I will treat you both to dinner sometime this summer to pay you back." Alicia smiled, as did the twins.

"Then it's a double date!" Both twins grinned as they headed back to their dorms.

Great Hall/Leaving Feast

The rest of the year went too slowly for the students, and as the Headmaster stood up at the end of the great feast, the students grew silent. "Before I say some final words to end this year, would Alicia Waters step up to the Head Table?" Dumbledore kindly asked the now worried student.

"Headmaster you wanted to see me?" Alicia worriedly asked as she came up to the Headmaster.

"I just want to make sure you still want to Transfer to Salem, since us professors and your friends will greatly miss you." Dumbledore kindly warned as his student sadly looked down.

"I would be happy to come back, but I have lots of friends waiting for me at Salem, so I must go." Alicia sadly informed her accepting Headmaster.

"Then in that case…" Dumbledore started to say but the main doors open to reveal his Defense Teacher, with smoke pouring out from all over his body and clothes. "Professor Quirrell, what is happening to you?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the professor stumbled forward into the room.

"You did this to me, the Stone was a fake!" Quirrell screamed as those around him looked scared.

"I don't know what you mean the stone should be the real thing!" Dumbledore tried to say before realizing the truth. "Quirrell were you trying to steal the Stone!" Dumbledore yelled as the professor glared.

"Took you long enough, so tell me what happen to the real Stone!" Quirrell yelled as the Headmaster pulled out his wand.

"I don't know the Stone should have been in the Mirror." Dumbledore tried to think of what had happen to the professor a new voice sounded.

"That old fool doesn't know where the stone is, ask the girl!" A voice hissed as the Defense professor turn to the only standing student.

"Your Magic Signature was all over the place, what you did with the stone!" Quirrell yelled as the student backed away.

"I don't know what you mean." Alicia tried to say, but the voice cut her off.

"Don't lie girl, or I should be calling you Harry Potter the Boy who disappeared!" The voice hissed as the room gasped at the accusation.

"Yeah right, I am a girl, all the history books says Harry was a boy." Alicia laughed but knew everyone now knows her secret.

"You are lying, since your Occlumency skills are not enough to block me, I now know everything of what happen that Halloween night." The Voice hissed as the student tried to back away. "Don't let her get away!" The voice yelled as the professor jumped on the teen, both rolled onto the floor as the other professors was too shock to help her.

"Get off me you…" Alicia tried to push the attacking professor away, but as her hand touch his face, the smoke got worst.

"No, what are you doing to me!" Quirrell yelled in pain as he rolled off the student clutching his face.

"You fool get the girl." The voice hissed as the professor tried to get up.

"I can't the pain is too unbearable!" Quirrell yelled as the smoke intensified it turned into a thick cloud, the body of the professor crumbled into dust as the student stood looking very afraid.

As those in the room looked unsure of what just happen, the cloud turned into a snakelike face. "Potter I will come back for you, mark my words, you and your adopted family will fall like your parents did!" The snakelike face hiss as it flew threw the student knocking her out as it flew away.


	15. Revelations Prt2

A/N;Sorry for the Cliff Hanger, I have a feeling this will be a long chapter if I put all of them together, but I'm sure I just need one or two more chapters to conclude this part of the story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

An important looking Wizard sits looking shock at what the Headmaster just told him. "Albus are you sure about this, since going after the Waters would be like World War Three if they decide to fight us for Potter!" Fudge cringed since he knew the young Witch's adopted family would have the full backing of almost all Magical and Muggle Governments in the world.

"Madam Pomfrey confirm it, Alicia is the son of James and Lily Potter, but she don't know how this Gender change came to be, and is trying to reverse it at this moment." Dumbledore sighed knowing they would be in long custody battle for the famous young Wizard. "So for now we must find a way around the Diplomatic Laws Cornelius." Dumbledore begged, as his friend looked unsure.

"That Law is too written well, so I doubt we can find any loopholes we can exploit, but I will have my people go over it and try to use it to our advantage." Fudge grumbled as he stood up. "If that is all, I will get back with you, but I am warning you we shouldn't try anything to upset the Waters family until we have way to get Potter back." Fudge warned as he left threw the Fireplace.

"I know Cornelius, but I already got plans brewing at this moment." Dumbledore smiled as he looked to the door. "Come in Severus!" Dumbledore called out as his Potion's professor stepped in.

Once seated, the oily professor reached for his pocket. "Sir I got the Mind Altering and Magic Blocking Potions, are you sure you want to use them?" Snape worriedly asked as he places the Vials before him.

"I am sure, since we must have Potter under our control if we have any hope of defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore warned as his professor shuddered. "And plus the knowledge that boy has already, is too much for him to handle, so we must try make him into a normal Eleven-year-old." Dumbledore surmised as his took the potions and store them away.

"I don't think I agree with you Albus, how much I hate to admit it, Potter is an exceptional student, and he would benefit from what the Waters had taught him." Snape warned as his Headmaster looked too him.

"No he must be taught in a way so I know what he learnt, since right now we know nothing of his teaching." Dumbledore argued as he got up. "Come we should see if Mr. Potter has awakened, and hope that Madam Pomfrey has reversed that Gender altering spell." Dumbledore suggested as he left the office threw his Fireplace.

Private Rooms

In the room with a lone sleeping occupant, the Healer looked puzzled as another spell she tried failed, the Fireplace blazed up to reveal two colleagues. "Madam Pomfrey, have you any progress?" Dumbledore quickly asked as he walked to the bed.

"I don't know what to do Albus, but somehow his appearance changed to this." Pomfrey suggested, as the professors looked shocked.

"Lily, he looks like Lily Potter!" Snape gasped out a he stumbled backwards looking very shock.

"Interesting, this isn't how he looked all year, and he been in classes far to long for Polyjuice Potion to be in affect." Dumbledore thought as he examined the young Witch.

"There are other Potions, but I really doubt a First Year can brew them, no matter how good they are in Potions." Snape sneered, as he looked worried at the plans his Headmaster is planning to do.

"Madam Pomfrey if there is nothing you can do, why not call it a night, since Mr. Potter is not in any danger." Dumbledore suggested as his Healer agreed.

"Yes I have to recheck my stores so I will know what I need to restock for next year." Pomfrey calmly informed the professors before leaving the room.

With the Healer gone, the Headmaster walked over to the bed, and placed a bracelet on the young Witches hand, instantly it vanished.

"Albus what was that?" Snape quickly asked since his Headmaster never told him his current plans.

"An untraceable Portkey, if Mr. Potter leaves the country it will activate and send him to his relatives where I hope he will see that living here would be a better choice." Dumbledore firmly informed his professor as they left the room knowing they cannot do anything until the young Witch awakens.


	16. Revelations Prt3

A/N; Wow so many reviews, I hope this chapter will bring more, but sorry Dumbledore won't be brought down a peg yet, maybe in the next chapter.

If you are wondering about Snape, you will find out his motives in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Ravenclaw Common Room

After the shocking revelations, the students were not sure what to think. "He made a fool of us I don't believe I showered with him!" A young Witch angrily yelled, as a few others looked disgusted.

"Guys we don't know all the details, so please don't anything we would regret later." Cho argued as those around her turn on her.

"Cho, why in Merlin's name are you standing up for HIM!" A Dorm mate angrily asked as the not so happy Chinese Witch looked to her.

"I can since I trust Alicia with my life!" Cho argued as she glared at her unfriendly dorm mates. "Alicia been a great friend when I first her met in China, and without her my stay there would have been a boring one." Cho quietly informed everyone, as she headed to her dorms. "So in other words I don't care if she had been lying to us, since I'm sure she had a reason." Cho argued as she stomped up to her dorms.

Gryffindor Common Room

The students mirror the arguments in the other room, as a set of twins tried to quench the trouble that was brewing. "Guys we shouldn't try anything since she is a daughter of a very powerful Diplomat." Both twins tried to reason.

"Like that can help Potter now, I bet when his parents learnt that he is not a girl, they will disown him!" Their younger brother spat, as his older brothers turn on him.

"You are wrong brother dear, since we know Alicia is a Witch, since our Healer misdiagnosed her Gender, so she is not lying when she walks around as a girl!" Both Twins argued as they spent most of the night telling everyone the full story, in hopes it would help their friend.

Snape's Quarters

The lone Potion's Professor refilled a glass grumbling. "Why did that brat have to look like Lily?" Snape snapped at the memory of seeing his dead best friend. "Oh Lily…" Snape started to say, but as a tear fell he closed his eyes knowing now what he must to do.

Private Room

The following morning a messy hair teen groggily awakes as she heard some voices. "Here Harry drink this." A kind voice suggested as the teen felt her head lifted a Vial placed on her lips.

As the strong taste hits her taste bubs, the teen quickly awake pushing the Headmaster away and tried to throw up. "Harry what are you doing that was just a Pepper up Potion." Dumbledore tried to say, but was cut off.

"That was not a Pepper up Potion, what were you trying to give me." Alicia snapped, as she knew she had drunk some of potion.

"I don't know what you mean Harry…" Dumbledore tried to say, but the teen turn on him.

"And why are you calling me Harry, I am Alicia Waters!" Alicia snapped as the startled Headmaster.

"Because that is your Birth name Harry, I'm sorry you were brought up thinking you are a girl, but I will make sure that dreadful spell is removed and return you to your true self." Dumbledore assured the wide-eye teen.

"Then I am sorry to say that you won't find anything wrong with me, since the British Healers made a mistake with my Gender!" Alicia snapped, as the Headmaster looked shocked for a few seconds before dismissing the teen's claims.

"I know this is hard to believe Mr. Potter but I know it's a fact that you are a boy and not a girl since I was at your birth." Dumbledore tried to reason but as the Healer came in, the young Witch turn on her.

"Madam Pomfrey can you cast the Gender Check Spell to prove who is right!" Alicia firmly asked as the Headmaster protested.

"Harry this is not necessary, since I can get your Birth Records…" Dumbledore tried to say, but the teen ignore him.

"Madam Pomfrey since the Gender Check Spell can't be wrong can you cast it!" Alicia quickly asked again, as the Healer nodded.

"Fine to prove that the Headmaster is right I will do as you wish." Pomfrey started to say, but the Headmaster pulled out his Wand.

"If you must know the truth I can cast the spell." Dumbledore started to say, but as the glaring teen waved her hand, his wand shot out of his hands and out of the window.

"Sorry but I don't trust you, after you tried to feed me that Potion." Alicia snapped as she turned to the Healer. "Please Madam Pomfrey cast the Spell, and let me hear the words or you will find your wand out in the middle of the Lake." Alicia warned as the not so happy Healer nodded before casting the spell.

The Headmaster smiled knowing this spell would tell the teen the truth, and soon he will have him, but as the results appeared his eye widen. "It can't be, Madam Pomfrey are you sure you cast the spell right?" A very shock Dumbledore asked an equally shock Healer.

"The spell was cast right, Alicia Waters is a girl." Pomfrey stuttered out, as the teen looked not so nicely at the Headmaster.

"Now that my Gender is proven to be a girl, I can leave for home right." Alicia snapped as she stomped out of the room.

Once in the Hallways, the teen turned into an older Wizard and headed to her Dorms.

Ravenclaw Common Room

Before the Wizard stepped into the room, his form changed back to a young Witch, whom someone quickly pounced on her. "Potter what is meaning of this?" An older Dorm Mate yelled as the younger Witch glared.

"Sorry but my name is Alicia Waters, and if the next person argues with me will find out why the Waters Family is a force to be recon with." Alicia snapped at those in the room, before heading to the First Years Dorms.

In her dorms the young Witch glared at her bed when she noticed her things missing. "What happened to my trunk?" Alicia shouted as she turned to doors and stormed out.

Back in the Common Room, the teen found her friend. "Cho my trunk is missing do you know what happen to it?" Alicia quickly asked, as the startle friend looked unsure.

"That is odd your trunk should be in your room." An uncertain Cho informed her friend as the Fireplace flared up, and two professors stepped in, whom the young witch started glaring at.

"Dumbledore where is my things!" Alicia shouted, as the Headmaster looked startled for a few seconds.

"I took the liberty to send your things to your Relatives, where you will now be living with." Dumbledore smiled as the teen glare intensified.

"You sent my things to the Dursleys, thanks allot now I know I got to replace them and I will be sending you the bill once I figure how much everything was!" Alicia shouted as she stormed back upstairs, the Potion Master rushed to follow.

Once in an empty room, the young teen morphed into a Phoenix as the Potion Master came in. "Alicia you are an Animagus?" Snape called out, and as he realized how the young Witch was leaving Hogwarts, he quickly fell on the bird's long tail and took hold as flames engulf him.


	17. Call to Arms

A/N; Ok this part was fun to write, especialy Stephan reactions to his daughter being taken.

The next chapter will be the confrontation between a very angry father and Dumbledore, which I am still working on.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Waters Home

In the large living room, a flame flashed in the middle startling the three occupants, two immediately pulled their wands as they saw a not so friendly face. "Snape let Alicia go now!" Sirius yelled as the Potion Professor shook his head,

"Black if you value your Goddaughter's life, she mustn't turn back to being a Human she has an Untraceable Portkey that will send her to her Magic hating relatives hidden on her wrist!" Snape warned, as the Phoenix looked worried.

"Severus tell me what is happening." Stephan quickly ordered as the Potion Professor let go the Phoenix's tail and told everything.

Once the Professor was done, the not happy Godfather grabbed his robes. "You bas…" Sirius started to shout as he heard the professor helped make the Potions that is affected his Goddaughter.

"Sirius that is enough, we need to make a plan to help remove that Portkey." Remus tried to reason, as his friend roughly let the professor go.

"Can't we set up a Portkey Ward, before Alicia morph back?" Sirius wondered as the father shook his head,

"Alicia can only stay in her Animal forms for at least half an hour, and creating an Anti Ward would take more then that." Stephan warned as looked to his duaghter. "And if I know Dumbledore he will probably use a Portkey that can bypass the most basic Anti Wards." Stephan warned as he closed his eyes at a daring plan. "Alicia we got no choice but to allow the Portkey to activate." Stephan gravely suggested as the others protested.

"No the Dursley will kill her or worst!" Sirius yelled as the father turned to him.

"I will send Drake and a number of his best International Aurors ahead before I send Alicia to those monsters, since I do know what her relatives are like." Stephan firmly suggested as he reached around his neck and pulled out a Medallion to call for assistance.

Within minutes, the older Wizard looked to those around him. "Drake will have the area secured so Alicia will be safe." Stephan sighed in relief, but as everyone relax they heard a thumped, and as they turn to the noise, they watch in horror as a collapsed Phoenix turned into a Human, instantly she was gone,

"No she taken more of that blasted Magic Block Potion then I thought!" Snape warned as he stood up and Apparated, but after pop sounded he was still in the room. "Darn that Dumbledore he got Anti Apparition Wards around Private Drive." Snape warned as another pulled out his Medallion.

"Drake, Alicia is already at her Relatives, and there is Anti Wards around the area!" Stephan warned as the voice spoke up.

"We are already at the Residence sir, but there is also a powerful Ward that is stopping all Wizards from entering the area, I'm afraid it encircles the entire housing complex." Drake warned as those in the house gulp knowing this won't be an easy rescue.

"Drake change of plans, get my personal Body Guard Detail at the English Ministry of Magic in half an hour, and send all the International Aurors to surround Hogwarts, but make sure all the students have left the school, I don't want any innocents harmed." Stephan quickly suggested as the voice spoke up.

"I only can bring two hundred Aurors to Hogwarts, but I got the others on assignments." Drake warned as the father understood.

"Not too worry, I can probably get another two hundred or more Ministry Base Aurors from all over the Globe, they should be there as back up by the time you have the school surrounded." Stephan smiled since he knew most of the Word Leaders would do anything to help his daughter.

"We will be waiting sir." Drake voice sounded as the father ended the call.

Once the Medallion put away, the father went to a panel in the side of the room, and pulled a loose board, to open a secret room that held six pictures that line the walls. "This is an emergency I Stephan Waters am calling for all Magical Leaders!" Stephan called out as the pictures came to life.

"Stephan what is it, you rarely call all of us for an emergency meeting?" A Russian Wizard asked as the others looked worried.

"My Daughter Alicia Waters was kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore since he thinks he needs to control her because of a Prophecy dealing with her and a Dark Lord." Stephan spat as the Leaders grumbled about idiotic Headmasters. "Please I need your assistance to Aid the International Aurors to secure Hogwarts in half an hour." Stephan begged as a Japanese Wizard spoke up.

"As long as the International Aurors there, I will send fifty Aurors." The Japanese Wizard quickly informed the father, and then others added far more then the previous Wizard totaling more then four hundred Aurors.

"Thank you everyone, but please I don't want a fight, I just want to scare Dumbledore so no one enters the school while I have a talk with the English Ministry of Magic." Stephan suggested as the Leaders agreed and ended the meeting.

London's Ministry of Magic

It was a sight as a well dress Wizard surrounded by a dozen Aurors appeared in the Auditorium, and headed for the lifts, every Wizard in the building knew something was up.

Minister's office

The Minister was just signing some papers when his doors was blasted open as several International Aurors rushed in and pointed their Wands at him. "What is the meaning of this?" Fudge stuttered as a well dress Wizard stepped in once the Aurors gave the all clear.

"Minister Fudge, I am sorry about this, but your Assistant wouldn't let me in to see you." Stephan sneered at a trembling Wizard crutch in the corner,

"Stephan what can I do for you…" Fudge tried to ask but the not so happy father cut him off.

"I want Dumbledore to return my Daughter to me, or I will send well over six hundred International Aurors to arrest him under the International Court of Law." Stephan grinned since the court was control by more then one government, the person that charged of something would not have his Government to support him.

"Dumbledore went ahead and kidnapped her." Fudge stuttered as his face paled.

"He did Minister, and last I saw my daughter she was suffering from taking a Magic Block Potion." Stephan spat as the Minister cringed.

"I will go to Albus and have a talk with him." Fudge gulped as the Father glared.

"I will also accompany you Minister!" Stephan spat as he and the Minister headed to his Private Fireplace.

Hogwarts

Earlier as the last Carriage, that had taken students to the station return an alarm sounded as the professors was having a final meeting before heading home. "What's going on?" Flitwick called out as the Headmaster quickly looked out of the office window and paled.

"He did it, Waters actually called the Aurors to help him." Dumbledore face drain of color as hundreds of Aurors encircled his school.

"Headmaster what is going on, they are hundreds of Aurors outside!" Hagrid yelled as he rushed into the room.

"What do you mean Hagrid?" McGonagall yelled as her Headmaster sat on his desk looking very sick. "Albus what have you done!" McGonagall quickly asked as her colleague closed his eyes.

"Everyone please go to your offices and stay there while I wait for the Minister, since I have a feeling he will be here in a few minutes." Dumbledore warned, as the professor looked unsure but left as ordered.


	18. Call to Arms Prt2

A/N; I had a more graphic part of what happen to Alicia worked out, but I couldn't have the heart to write it, so I just put the final results of had happen to her.

Also if you are having problems with chapter 17, it should be fix now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's office

In the office, the ancient looking Wizard gulped as his Fireplace blazed numerous times, spilling out a dozen Aurors, a very not happy father, and his only hope. "What may I do for…" Dumbledore tried to say, but was immediately cut off.

"Don't play the Grandfather-like figure I know you are not, I want my daughter back or you will be facing Attempted Murder charges or worse in the International Court of Law!" Stephan warned as his true power made the entire room gulped.

"I don't know what you mean, Alicia is safe with her kind relatives, I'm sure they will provide more of a home then you can." Dumbledore tried to reason but the not so happy father pulled out a Vial.

"This Vial holds Memories of some International Aurors that visited the Dursleys while my daughter was at their Headquarters, so lets this kind relatives you are taking about." Stephan firmly informed the Headmaster, before casting a spell that would show the memories on a big magical screen.

Once the memories ended, the entire group paled knowing that the chances of saving of a young healthy Witch was not likely to happen. "Dumbledore I order you to return Alicia Waters to her rightful family!" Fudge shouted if the Aurors learn his plans to help the Headmaster he will meet the same fate.

"I'm sure those visits were because of a misunderstanding…" Dumbledore tried to dismiss the claims, another him cut off.

"I don't think so Headmaster, now you have two choices, both released my daughter to my care and not ever attempt to see us again, or I will take this up with an International Court, which I assure you will not have any loyal Wizards to defend you!" Stephan warned as a defeated Headmaster nodded.

"Since I am the only one who can pass the Wards surrounding Private Drive, I will leave first thing tomorrow…" Dumbledore tried to say but stopped as a not so happy father slammed his fist into his desk, breaking it into two.

"I don't think you realized how much danger you put my daughter or yourself in, so please leave now and bring my daughter back." Stephan warned as the headmaster eyes widen as the not so happy father showed more of his power. "Another thing Headmaster if you try anything stupid like hiding Alicia or come after her anytime in the future, you will be immediately arrested, and I won't care if I won't have any proof that you were involve." Stephan warned as the Headmaster nodded as he stood up and left threw the Fireplace.

Private Drive

After a long walk on the streets, a lone Wizard stepped before a door of one of many identical houses, and rung the doorbell. "I am sure Alicia is safe, Mr. Waters got to be wrong about the family." Dumbledore thought as he tried to think of ways to get this back under control, the door open for a horse like woman.

"Dumbledore, I thought you said you wouldn't come back once you paid us to care for my Niece!" Petunia stuttered, as she looked very scared.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley, but some things came up, and I need to retrieve your Charge, hopefully she will be return shortly." Dumbledore assured the not so happy woman.

"Like I want that Freak back, you can take her since I don't ever want to see her again!" Petunia yelled causing the Headmaster to step back in shock.

"Isn't the money I brought enough to take care of Alicia?" Dumbledore tried to ask a very angry woman.

"No money will be enough to take care of you Freaks, and another thing I thought you said my sister had a son not a daughter!" Petunia glared as the Headmaster remembered he did not have time to tell the family the current events.

"I wasn't aware that our doctors had made a mistake, only now we learnt that your sister had a daughter and not a son." Dumbledore calmly informed a not so happy woman.

"So the little Freak is a Freak among her kind!" Petunia spat as she stepped aside. "Now take that Freak away, and I don't want to ever see it again!" Petunia sneered as the Headmaster step in.

"Then in that case, please lead the way." Dumbledore sighed, but as the woman took him to a small cupboard, he was startled.

"The Freak is in here, and don't expect us to pay for the doctor fees since this is your all your fault!" Petunia spat as she left the shock Headmaster, whom quickly opened the small door, and paled.

"What have I done?" Dumbledore cried out as he picked up a badly beaten Witch and rushed out the house, and ran the ten-minute walk out of the wards.


	19. Reap what you Sow

A/N;Ok I know Dumbledore should be severely punished for what he did, but I knew he couldn't be taken out of the picture this soon, so I did the next best thing to make him pay for his crimes.

As for the Potions, Alicia only drank the Magic Block Potion, Dumbledore never had the chance to give her the other one.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/Private Rooms

The Healer sighed as she finished scanning a patient. "Ms. Waters has some severe bruises but she will make a complete recovery once she drinks her potions." Pomfrey informed the two not so happy parents of her patient.

"What about that Magic Block Potion?" Stephan questioned as the Healer turned to the parents.

"Ms. Waters didn't drink enough of the Potion to have long lasting affects, so her magic will return to normal in a day or two of bed rest." Pomfrey assured the parents as she left knowing she can do nothing more.

As the Healer pass some Aurors guarding the room, a Large Indian Auror stepped in. "Stephan the Wards around Private Drive had collapse sometime ago, and I sent a team to arrest the Dursleys, and retrieve Alicia belongings." Drake stopped as the parents looked to him.

"Was there anything left of Alicia things?" Stephan angrily asked as the Auror shook his head.

"Not even the trunk, since it appears the Headmaster disabled most of the Enchantments to see what was in it." A not so happy Drake informed two very unhappy parents. "Another thing, since I couldn't find any trace of Alicia's Medallion, and other items I gave her, I need to see the Headmaster about that." Drake warned as the father sighed at a thought.

"Tell the Headmaster I will not press Charges against him but give him the bill to pay all the Aurors that came here!" Stephan smiled, as the Auror looked puzzled.

"I thought the Aurors would be paid by us for their help to secure the school?" Drake questioned the father.

"Well Dumbledore doesn't need to know that does he?" Stephan grinned, as did the Auror.

"True but Stephan are you sure you don't want to press charges, I know we can get more money and give him a pretty long prison sentence." Drake suggested as the father shook his head.

"How much I want Dumbledore to pay, I won't have the time to see this through, and I must be here for my daughter." Stephan sadly informed an understanding friend.

"Stephen what about the cost of Alicia things, should I add that to the Bill?" Drake wondered as the father agreed.

"The trunk was special made, cost about Four thousand Galleons, and since I am sure Alicia didn't bring anything expensive, I will be guessing another Five Hundred Galleons for everything else." Stephan suggested as the Auror gave it a thought.

"I will make it an even Six thousand Galleons, to make him pay for what he did to Alicia." Drake suggested as the father agreed. "Then if that is all, I will be going now, and Stephan when are you heading home?" Drake wondered as the father looked to his daughter.

"We will be here until tomorrow morning, once Alicia is recovered enough we'll head back home." Stephan firmly informed his friend and with a nod, the Auror left.

Headmaster's office

An ancient Wizard grumbled as he looked at his destroyed desk. "What is going on here, I should be able to return this desk to its original state!" Dumbledore thought after he tried to cast a number of spells to repair his desk and failed.

"That is Mr. Waters doing Headmaster, since he knows a spell that stops damage things from being repaired." Drake spat from the doorway as the Headmaster turn to him.

"What, this desk is well over a hundred years old he can't just damage it and make sure it can't be repaired!" Dumbledore yelled as the large Indian glared as he walked in.

"Like a certain Headmaster can kidnap a Minor and do as he pleases!" Drake spat as the said Headmaster gulped. "As much I would love to haul you off to Prison, Mr. Waters will not press charges since he prefer to be with his family then relieve your stupidity in Court." Drake angrily yelled, as the Headmaster looked ready to wet his pants. "But here is the Bill for our services, since you are responsible for us being here!" Drake angrily shoved a paper at the Headmaster whom paled at what he read.

"This can't be you want me to pay Seven Million Galleons!" Dumbledore gasped out as he tried to reread the figure in hope he read wrong.

"You have three choices Headmaster, you can pay it in full, pay us in small amounts, or you can go to Prison?" Drake suggested as the Headmaster gulped at the third choice.

"I can pay it in full I just need a bank statement from my desk." Dumbledore quickly informed the Auror as he fumbled to open the drawer.

"Not so fast Headmaster, there is another Bill you need to look at, it's the cost of Alicia lost items, which will be another Sixty-five hundred Galleons." Drake inwardly grinned wondering how much the Headmaster will spend to see the nightmare of his to end.

"But Ms. Waters's things should be at the Dursleys." Dumbledore tried to say, but the Auror growled.

"Alicia trunk as well as all her things are nothing more then charred remains!" Drake growled as the Headmaster shrank. "And another thing, where is her Medallion and the few other items you took from her trunk, and don't lie since I know they are in this office because of the unnoticeable tracking spells that is on them!" Drake glared daring the Headmaster to lie.

"They are here, please take them." Dumbledore quickly grabbed the stolen items, the Bank statements, immediately he handed them to the Auror.

"Don't think I am done with you Headmaster, I will return once I see my supervisors about how Stolen Auror Equipments got in your possession, so expect to see me tomorrow to hand you over another Bill or worse!" Drake growled as he left the office and slammed the door so hard it broke off its frames.

"This isn't my day." A much-drained Dumbledore thought as he lay back on his chair, wondering what else can go wrong until a thought hit him. "Oh no, I never sent word to my professors that it would be alright to leave their offices!" Dumbledore worriedly thought as he sent Magical Messages that would tell all his professors to come back to is office.

Private Rooms

The following morning a young witch painfully awakes to see her worried parents sitting beside her. "Mom, dad…" Alicia weakly called out as her parents lean over to her.

"Alicia you are safe, I will make sure of that." Stephan assured his daughter as he handed over a Vial. "This is a Healing Potion that will quickly heal your body, but I'm sorry I can't do anything about your low magic levels since the Potion Dumbledore gave you is affecting your Magical Core." Stephan warned, as his daughter looked worried as she drunk the Potion. "But not to worry Alicia, since you didn't drink the entire potion, you will be fine in a couple days of bed rest." Stephan smiled as his daughter cringe at spending days in bed.

"Do I have to stay in bed all day?" Alicia wondered as her father thought for a while.

"We will see, if tomorrow you are looking better I will allow your friends over to keep you company." Stephan smiled as his daughter yawned. "Look like you need some more sleep so rest for now alight." Stephan smiled as he gave a light kiss on her forehead, as did his wife.

Sometime later, a loud commotion at the door got the parents attention and once they open the door they weren't too happy to see an unwanted face. "Dumbledore I thought I made it clear you are never to come anywhere near my daughter!" Stephan angrily informed the Headmaster whom several large Aurors were blocking.

"Mr. Waters I just want to apologize for my behavior to your daughter…" Dumbledore tried to say but the father looked not so nicely the Headmaster.

"Over my dead body Dumbledore and here is a Magical Restraining Order, if you come anywhere that is within sight of Alicia, you will be automatically fine two thousand Galleons." Stephan warned as he place the paper in the Headmaster's hands, immediately it glowed sealing the Headmaster fate.

"Please Mr. Waters you can't be serious." Dumbledore tried to say, but a glare cut him off.

"That Magical Restraining Order will come in affect in five minute, so you better leave us Headmaster!" Stephan warned as the defeated Headmaster reluctantly nodded.

"Fine then I will go, but I'm warning you Mr. Waters you are making a mistake teaching your daughter Advance Magic now." Dumbledore warned as the father looked to him.

"You think I would teach an eleven-year-old Advance Magic, you are a fool, I only advance her learning by a couple years, so in other words Alicia should have the knowledge of a Fourth year, maybe a Fifth year at the most." Stephan snapped at the Headmaster.

"But she shown she can do Wandless Magic, which is a form of Advance Magic!" Dumbledore argued as the father glared.

"Wandless Magic is one of the many things Alicia is natural at I never needed to teach her that form of Magic." Stephan angrily informed the shock Headmaster.

"What are the others Ms. Waters can do?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the father walked back into the room.

"That is something you don't need to know Dumbledore, and I believe your time had expired." Stephan warned as a paper appeared before the Headmaster, he paled as he read another Bill he needs to pay for.

Waters Home

After he tucked his daughter in her bed, the father was startled as he walked into his living room to see an unexpected guest. "Mr. Snape I thought you would have left already?" Stephan wondered as he saw the Potion's Professor on his couch.

"Mr. Waters I want your help, please can you give me Sanctuary from the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, since I know you have the capabilities to help me!" Snape begged as the older Wizard sat on a chair across from him.

"Mr. Snape, since I know you have a Magical contract with the Dark Lord, do you also have one with the Headmaster?" Stephan wondered as the Professor nodded. "There is a way you can cancel the two contacts, but you need to be one hundred percent sure that you want to do it." Stephan warned as the professor looked to him.

"I am sure, I am tired of spying for both sides, I would prefer to spend all my time making potions and experimenting to make new ones." Snape begged as the older Wizard looked to him.

"Since I can tell you are serious, I will help you, but you must take a job to help make Potions for the International Auror Department is that acceptable?" Stephan wondered as the wide-eye Professor grinned seeing a chance of getting a high paying job.

"I will accept that job, since it would be better then teaching." Snape quickly jumped at the chance to do something he been dreaming of.

"Then I will be talking to some Unspeakables about a way to cancel your previous Magical Contracts without the consequences of losing your magic or worse." Stephan suggested as he stood up. "And please take one of my many guest rooms, until I can make the arrangements, and hopefully by tomorrow night you can send in your resignation to your Headmaster." Stephan smiled as the now ex-professor accepted the generous hospitality.


	20. A New Treat

A/N;I was actually worried about your reactions to what I did with Dumbledore, but I'm glad it was for nothing.

I also may have rushed this part with Dobby appearing now, but I wanted to get it over with so I can focus on other things.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Waters Home

A small family and friends was having dinner when the Fireplace alarm sounded, the older Wizard quickly went to the Living Room to see whom it was. "Drake what can I do for you?" Stephan wondered as he saw his friend's head floating in green flames in the Fireplace.

"Mr. Waters we have a situation here at Headquarters, and I fear it got to do with Alicia." Drake warned, as the father looked worried.

"Great Alicia just recovered from her ordeal from the end of last year, so what is this situation she seems to have gotten herself in." Stephan firmly asked, as the Auror looked worried.

"The Wards around the states caught a House Elf by the name of Dobby, our records show he works with the Malfoy's, so we are currently holding him in our special cells right now." Drake gravely informed a worried father. "Dobby claims his master is going to do something that would gravely affect Hogwarts, and he wants to keep Alicia away or at least Ms. Potter as he called her." Drake warned, as the father looked worried.

"If I know House Elves rights in Europe, Dobby can't say anything about what his master is doing, no matter what we do." Stephan sighed knowing there is only one way they can get some information from the Elf. "Drake I am free at the moment, can I see Dobby now?" Stephan wondered as the Auror nodded.

"I will be waiting in my office." Drake calmly informed his friend while ending the call.

As the father stepped into the kitchen, his daughter looked to him. "Dad is there something the matter?" Alicia worriedly asked as her father looked to those seated.

"It appears that a House Elf is trying to stop Ms. Potter from entering Hogwarts, so she will be safe." Stephan worriedly informed everyone as he looked to his daughter.

"You do mean me right?" Alicia worriedly asked as her father nodded.

"We only know one Potter right Alicia, so come on you better come with me so we can try to get more information from the Elf." Stephan tiredly suggested as they left the room.

International Auror Department

In the holding cells, three visitors visited a lone elflike creature. "Dobby why don't you want me to go to Hogwarts and what is your Master up too?" Alicia wondered as she came into the cell.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter I can't…" Dobby stopped as pounded his head against the padded cells.

"Good thing we move him into his room hah." Drake amusingly suggested as the House Elf tried in vain to hurt himself.

"Please Dobby you mustn't hurt yourself, I understand you don't want me going to Hogwarts, and you don't need to worry since I not going next year, I am actually going to Salam Witchcraft and Wizardry." Alicia quickly assured the Elf as he looked to her.

"Ms. Potter is not going to Hogwarts, you promise you not going?" Dobby happily asked as the young Witch nodded.

"I promise Dobby I will not take any classes in Hogwarts next year." Alicia smiled, as the Elf looked relieved.

"Dobby is glad since Master is going to get help to release a…" Dobby stopped as he again started hitting his head against the padded cell. "Dobby almost told you what Master is doing, I am a bad Elf." Dobby yelled as the young Witch tried to restrain him.

"Dad, Drake I don't think we will get anything useful from Dobby." Alicia suggested as the adults agreed.

"Dobby we will release you if you promise us you will not enter America unless invited." Drake warned as the Elf nodded.

"I only came to save Ms. Potter, and since I know she won't go to Hogwarts I won't come back." Dobby promised as the Auror opened the door the Elf vanished.

With the Elf gone the three occupants of the cell looked to each other. "So what we are going to do, I'm sure Dumbledore will not be very helpful." Alicia spat as she looked to her father.

"I know Albus would prefer to have solid proof that something might happen at Hogwarts, and by the time he react it maybe too late." Stephan suggested as the Auror looked to them.

"As much I want to stop anyone from getting harmed, I can't send the International Aurors to investigate this, since Alicia won't be there." Drake warned as the father looked to him.

"Maybe Alicia is not needed, when we can send two Temporary Diplomats to teach at Hogwarts." Stephan smiled as the two others looked puzzled. "I can make Sirius and Remus temporary Diplomats, and then send them to Hogwarts to find clues to this new Mystery." Stephan suggested as the Auror grinned at the idea.

"Yes that will work, and with them as Diplomats I will have the Authority to send my Aurors to help if anything arises." Drake smiled as another looked unsure.

"What about me, I would like to help if my Godfather and Moony goes to Hogwarts." Alicia complained as her father looked to her.

"I guess you can go as their pet Owl, since you love to be in that form more then the others." Stephan smiled as his daughter agreed. "But still you must still attend Salam during the day and keep your grades up, do I make myself clear on this!" Stephan warned as his daughter agreed.

"Oh wait what about the Magical Restraining Order, would it still be in affect if I am in my animal forms?" Alicia worriedly asked since she didn't want to give any clues to a certain Headmaster.

"No I don't think so Alicia, you don't need to worry about the Headmaster getting any Fines for seeing you as an Owl, but please just be careful around him alright." Stephan begged as his daughter nodded.

"I won't go anywhere near Dumbledore if I can help it." Alicia promised as they decided to call it a night and headed home to get things underway.

Headmaster's Office

It has been weeks after his unfriendly actions towards a student and the Headmaster of Hogwarts are still feeling the affects of it. "Great first my own professors turn on me for what I tried to do to Alicia, and then I lost my Potion's Master, how in Merlin's name did he cancel our Contract." Dumbledore thought as he looked over the Job applications for the two vacant spots for teachings, and spotted two names he had to do a double take. "Remus Lupin for the position of Potions, and Sirius Black for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore smiled as he saw the two friend's names. "Maybe there is hope to get things back under my control." Dumbledore grinned since he never been able to contact the two friends in hope he could use them for his plans. "Yes this would work I just hope I can convince the two that I am right." Dumbledore thought as he began planning new ways to get a certain Witch.


	21. Planning

A/N;I'm still working on Alicia's party, and the last part where they went to the restaurant, is base on something I heard that really happen there.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The Borrow

Just at the outskirts of a large property a beautiful golden Phoenix flashed into existence, instantly it became a young Witch. "I hope the Weasleys won't mind me coming unannounced." Alicia thought as she walked to the unstable looking house and up to the door to knock.

A plump looking Witch was just washing some dishes as she heard a knock on the door. "My, who could that be?" Molly wondered as she quickly finished the dish in her hand, and made her way to the front door. "Alicia what are you doing here?" A very much surprise but happy Molly yelled before giving the young Witch a hugged.

"Sorry Aunt Molly I would have Owl you first but I doubt any Owl could cross the ocean within a day." Alicia apologized as the older Witch dismissed it as she let the young Witch in to have her seated.

"No problem Alicia, you are always welcome to my home." Molly assured the young Witch as she smiled. "But Alicia what brings you here, if Dumbledore finds you here he might try something again." Molly worriedly warned as the young Witch laugh to her surprise.

"I'm not worry about the Headmaster, since I have lots of Magical Alarms on me that's in tune to his Magic Signature, so if he comes too close Aurors will be by my side in seconds." Alicia smiled, wishing the Headmaster would try something. "As to why I'm here, I want to invite your family to my home on my birthday on July 31, so please say you can come." Alicia begged as her Aunt look unsure.

"I would love to visit your home, but America is a long way." Molly sadly suggested as the young Witch quickly spoke up.

"Not to worry Aunt Molly, my father will allow you to Floo directly to my home." Alicia quickly informed her Aunt as she reach into her pocket and pull out a small bag. "This is special Floo Powder, that will allow anyone to pass the Wards to America, but this will only take you to my home and no where else." Alicia warned as her Aunt took the bag.

"In that case my family would love to see your home." Molly smiled as they went into more details for the Party.

Granger's Residence

An hour later a messy hair Witch walked over to the door, "I haven't talked to Hermione since the Leaving Feast, and I do hope she will forgive me." Alicia thought as she rung the doorbell and a few minutes later an older version of her friend answered.

"Yes can I help you?" The woman kindly asked as the young Witch nodded.

"I am Alicia Waters a friend of Hermione, and I was hoping I could see her." Alicia hoped as the woman looked startle at the name but dismissed her first thoughts.

"Of course dear, Hermione is home probably doing her homework or studying, please come inside and make yourself at home while I'll get her." The woman kindly suggested as she led the young Witch inside and seated in a spacious parlor area.

In a few minutes, a small stampede heard as a bushy hair Witch ran down the stairs. "Alicia I miss you?" Hermione yell before giving her friend a hugged. "I heard from the twins of what happen, but I still don't believe the Headmaster would try to kidnap you." Hermione worriedly informed her friend.

"Believe it Hermione, if was not for my father I would probably be dead or worse." Alicia cringed, as did her friend.

"But still why didn't you press charges, I only heard that all the adult Dursleys was sentenced to prison for long time, and their son was sent to a Juvenile Institution." Hermione quickly asked as her friend sighed.

"My father knew if he press charges, it would take a long time to convict the Headmaster, so he just have him pay large ridicules amount gold for the Aurors troubles of securing the school to frighten him." Alicia smiled at the Memory her father shown her when she was well enough to get out of bed. "And plus the Magical Restraining Order that is on him, will Fine him two thousand Galleons if he tries to come close to me and immediately send for the International Aurors if the Headmaster is persistent." Alicia assured her friend as they sat down and got comfortable. "But enough with the past, since I want to invite you to my home to join our friends to celebrate my birthday next month." Alicia smiled, as her friend looked unsure.

"But isn't your home in America, I can't possibly go there, since getting a Visa and a plane ticket is expensive." Hermione quickly informed her friend.

"Hermione being a very important Diplomat's Daughter does have some advantages." Alicia smiled as she handed over a baseball size stone. "Since you don't have Floo Access, this is a special Portkey that will bypass the United States Wards, so you and your family will be able to come to America for my Birthday." Alicia smiled as her friend took the stone, and her mother whom was listening derived a conclusion.

"Wait a minute are saying you are Stephan Waters daughter, the man whom is widely respected by all Nations of the world." Mrs. Granger cried out in shock.

"Actually not all Nations, there is a few places dad wouldn't set foot in because of corruption or worse." Alicia informed an understanding mother.

"That is good to know, but can you explain how we are going to cross over the ocean to get to America?" Mrs. Granger wondered as the young Witch went into simple details of how Portkey works.

Waters Home

In a small town near their home, a family and their two friends rode their car to their favorite Pizza Hut Restaurant. "Alright guys order any topping you want, but please no Jalapenos or fish." Stephan complained as they got out of their car.

"Hey what wrong with Jalapenos, I like tons of it on my pizza." Sirius smiled as they headed into the restaurant.

"Well since this is your celebration in getting a job at Hogwarts, I guess you can have your own large pizza." Stephan sighed while mumbling to himself. "I wish we could have gone to McDonalds." Stephan lightly complained as his daughter place her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go tomorrow night, for our father daughter outings." Alicia smiled as her father nodded like kid.

"It's a date, so don't forget to remind me." Stephan smiled as he went to the cashier to order their food.

"You know Alicia your father really doesn't act like the wealthiest man in the world." Sirius suggested as his Goddaughter nodded.

"I know, and it's a good thing he doesn't act like the Malfoys." Alicia cringed as they went to some seats and waited for their foods.

Fifteen minutes later, the family was either eating their slice of pizza or cringing as they looked over at a certain large pizza. "Now that we got our foods, let's get planning." Stephan suggested as the others looked to him. "Sirius and Remus, even though you both are Diplomats, the Headmaster will not need to learn of your new status until you need to call in the International Aurors." Stephan suggested as the two agreed.

"Just be careful guys, I will come by every night to help you." Alicia suggested as her Godfather looked to her.

"And you be careful too Alicia when you go to Hogwarts, I don't want Dumbledore to find out you are back." Sirius warned as another interrupted.

"But still, Stephan does the Aurors know what Malfoy might be planning, since we could use a clue about now." Remus wondered as the older Wizard shook his head.

"The Malfoys are too deep in the Dark Arts to know anything for sure, so your guess is as good as theirs." Stephan sighed, as the others looked worried.

"Well let's not try to think about that now we don't want all this food to go to waste." Sirius smiled as he took a bite out of his slice laden with Jalapenos, causing the other to cringe as they tried not to look his way,

Once the all the Pizzas eaten, the father pulled out his checkbook and wrote some numbers and sign it before calling for their waitress. "We are done, and here is the check and do keep the change as your tip." Stephan smiled at the shock look on the waitress as she read what was on the check.

"One second I need to verify this." The waitress stuttered out as she quickly went to a check machine and punched in some buttons before fainting as she got an answer.

"Um Stephan how much did you put on that check?" Sirius wondered as the older Wizard grinned.

"I overhead she needed money for college, so I decided to help her out." Stephan smiled as they left the restaurant in good spirits.


	22. Party

A/N;Sorry for the Cliff Hanger, I am still deciding on his fate, but sadly I might be doing something I am wishing I wouldn't want to write.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Waters Home

Out in a large lawn, in a flash of light announced the arrival of a family of three falling on a thick mattress. "Hi everyone welcome to my home." Alicia smiled as the small family glared at her as they picked themselves up.

"That was not a very pleasant experience Alicia, but I guess it will have to do for traveling great distances." Hermione argued as she and her parents crawled off the mattress. "But is this where you live?" Hermione wondered as she spotted a large modern looking two-story farmhouse before her.

"Yeah I know the wealthiest family in the world lives like a second class family." Alicia grinned as she led the family in her home to introduce her family.

Next to arrive was a family of red hair, the youngest ones spitted out of the Fireplace, and the adults just walked out into the living, whom immediately greeted a young Witch. "Alicia it's good to see you looking well." Molly smiled as she hugged the younger Witch.

'I'm glad to see you as well Aunt Molly, but would you please get comfortable until my last guests from Europe arrive." Alicia warmly suggested as the family went to an available chair and talked about their summer.

A little while later, an older Chinese teen stepped threw the Fireplace as the young host quickly greeted her. "Cho welcome I am glad you can make it." Alicia smiled as her friend hug her.

"I'm happy to be here, but my parents send their apologies, since they weren't able to take time off from their jobs." Cho apologized as her friend dismisses it.

"Its no problem Cho, I know how important your parents jobs are." Alicia assured her friend before turning to her other friends. "Now that my Europeans friends are here, I need to warn you that I will have Muggles as well as other Wizards attending my party, so please try not talk about the Magical World, since not all the Muggles knows about us." Alicia warned as those in the room nodded that they would be careful.

As the barbeque grills cooked tons of foods, the host of the party got his guests attention. "Now that everyone's here, I have a special treat, would the children and their families please board the carriages, and you will see a sight I been working on." Stephan called out as numerous horse pulled carriages arrive, immediately the party guests climb in.

The carriage ride was a pleasant and as the guests rode threw the thick forest, a friend turned to the party girl. "Alicia what is going on, I thought your party was going to be at your house?" Hermione wondered as her friend shrugged.

"Beats me, I never know what my father is planning, so every year my party has something different happening." Alicia informed her friend as gasps from the carriages before them alerted her of something was happening up ahead, and as they reach the end of the forest, she smiled. "Dad you didn't!" Alicia laughed as she spotted what appeared an outdoor zoo.

"Alicia are those real animals?" Hermione cried out as she spotted Zebras, lions and many more animals that are African origin.

"Actually Hermione, I think they are just realistic Magical Illusions, I really doubt my father had the time to bring part of Africa to his home." Alicia smiled as she and her friends enjoyed the scenic view, which lasted for almost an hour before the carriages headed back home for lunch.

After the carriage ride, the partygoers had a feast on the many foods laid out on the many tables, and as they talked, a young dark blond-hair teen walk over to the young host of party. "Alicia, can we talk in private?" A boy about the same age of the young witch asked.

"Steven of course, lets head in the house." Alicia blushed as she excuse herself from her other friends as she got up and followed the young boy.

Once in the kitchen the boy looked to his friend. "Alicia we known each other since we were eight, so please would you be my Girlfriend?" Steven quickly asked as the young witch eyes widen.

"I really like you Steven, but please can I have some time to decide." A bright red Alicia begged as her friend nodded.

"Not to worry, I wasn't expecting you to say anything, but please don't keep me waiting." Steven smiled as he led his friend back to the party.

With the food eaten, the host of the party again got everyone's attention. "Since everyone enjoyed my outdoor zoo, I will allow a second visit, but this time you may choose between carriages or ridding on a horse." Stephan suggested as those around him smiled at the thought. "But before you go, anyone who want to ride a horse and doesn't have any experience, please see one of my riding instructors, and they will give you a quick run through of how to handle a horse, and the rules you must abide by." Stephan warned as the guests separated either to the carriage or to where the horses were place.

As the young host of the party headed to the horses, her friend called upon her. "Alicia, can you show me how to ride a horse, I had some lessons but that was years ago." Hermione quickly asked her friend as they got to the stables.

"No problem Hermione lets head to the Instructors, since most of the Weasleys are there." Alicia suggested as they walked to their friends, and listened to the adults explaining the basics of riding and the rules they must follow.

As the children eyes were on the adults, no one noticed a red-hair boy walking towards the horses. "Why should I listen to those Muggles, what do they think they know about riding a stupid horse?" Ron spat as he got on a brown horse and rode off towards the trails.

As the young teen sped off two others heard the horse leave and saw something they knew was against the rules. "That is Ron, what is he doing?" Alicia worriedly thought as she got the instructors attention. "Gloria, an untrained rider just left for the trails on a horse." Alicia quickly warned as a rider rode up to the group.

"I will get that fool, don't worry Alicia." Steven quickly suggested as he rode off.

"Not without me you don't!" Alicia called out as she rushed to the stalls to get her horse.

Thanks to her horse already saddled and ready for ridding, the young Witch was able to ride to her friend side. "Steven lets get on the side of Ron, and try to stop him before he get hurt." Alicia quickly suggested as they rode fast, to try to catch up with the not so experience rider.

"Good idea, since I don't think he know his horse is out of control." Steven warned as they notice the rider before them urging his horse to go faster.

"You are right we need to stop Ron." Alicia quickly suggested as they rode hard to get to the other rider.

In moments the two riders was riding beside the uncontrollable horse, and tried to reach for its harness. "Hey what are you both doing?" Ron yelled as he glared at the two riders.

"Ron you fool, you are riding an out of control horse, so we need to stop him!" Alicia shouted at her unbelieving friend.

"Yeah right, just let me be you don't know what you are talking about." Ron spat as he urge his horse to go faster, immediately he rode ahead of the two riders.

"Alicia we need to try to stop him." Steven warned as he urged his horse to catch up.

"Great I don't have any choice now." Alicia thought as she waved her hand at the not so friendly rider. "Stupefy!" Alicia whispered, and then sent another spell that would glue the rider to his horse. "Now we should have no problems in stopping that horse." Alicia smiled as her friend reach for the out of control horse and slowly brought him to a stop.

With the horse and rider stopped on the trails, the two riders got beside him. "I wonder what happen, Ron seem to be knocked out." Steven suggested as he lightly slapped the unconscious rider's face to try to wake him.

"Let him be, it will be easier to take him back home this way." Alicia suggested as she rode ahead. "Hey Steven I better go ahead and tell the others that we have Ron and will be bringing him back." Alicia suggested as she galloped her horse towards her home, but a sound made her turned to see the captured horse rise up on its hind legs, and knocked her friend's horse down. "No Steven…" Alicia yelled, as the falling horse fell on its rider, all she could do was jump to the ground and rushed to her friend aid.

With a quick levitating spell, the young Witch looked in horror as she saw her blood covered friend. "Steven I will get you some help just stay still." Alicia quickly suggested as she waved her hand to the air and sent a red spell that exploded just above the tree line.

"Alicia you didn't tell me, your answer." Steven weakly asked as his friend looked to him.

"Steven it's not the time, please just stay still." Alicia begged as her friend looked to her.

"Please answer my question." Steven begged as his friend tear up.

"Yes Steven, I would be happy to be your Girlfriend." Alicia cried as her friend closed his eyes, immediately an Ambulance appeared before them, two Healers went to work on her injured friend.


	23. Losts

A/N; I had a reason for the accident, and was planning to reveal it, but after revising this part of the story, I will now let it be a mystery for the time being.

As for the Funeral part, I will not write it, since I am not fond of them, but I hope I added enough to let you know how it be.

Sorry for the long update, you can blame it on Fan-fiction sight since I could not get to my account.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

At the trails that went into the forest, a rider holding on to two horses rode her horse to a group waiting for her. "Alicia where is Steven?" Stephan wondered as he spotted the rider-less horse.

"There was an accident I had no choice but to call for a Magical Medical Services." Alicia cried as her father helped her down.

"It will be alright Alicia, I'm sure the Healers will take care of Stevens, and he will be back for your daily rides within a week from now." Stephan assured his daughter as he led her to their home, but another immediately called upon them.

"Alicia what happen to Ron, he looked like he was stunned?" Molly quickly asked as she removed the spells that glued her son to the horse.

"Sorry Aunt Molly I had no choice, Ron was not listening to us and was urging an out of control horse to go faster." Alicia quickly informed a not so happy mother.

"In that case I'm sorry for my son's behavior Mr. Waters, I will make sure he learns what his actions had caused, and hopefully he will be able to apologize to everyone in the near future." Molly firmly informed the family as she waved her wand at the unconscious son. "Ennervate!" Molly angrily shouted, immediately her son came awake.

"What the, what just happen, riding a horse was the last thing I remembered." Ron confusedly asked those around him, but a tugged on his ear stopped his questioning.

"Ronald Weasley, you are in serious trouble!" Molly scolded as her son looked frighten.

"What did I do, I just went for a ride on a stupid horse?" Ron tried to say but a painful tug on his ear stopped him.

"I don't believe you disrespecting our host's property like that I thought I raised you better." Molly yelled as she looked to the host of the party. "Mr. Waters, if you don't mind we will be leaving for home now, since I think Ron had enough for today." Molly angrily informed the understanding Wizard.

"Please go ahead and Floo home, but please don't let this ruin your other sons and daughter day." Stephan suggested as the mother agreed as she dragged her son into the house.

"Wait Mom I never had cake yet, we can't just leave…" Ron tried to complain but could not do anything as his not so happy mother pulled him into the house.

The party soon ended since the birthday girl sent to her bed, since the father knew his daughter was not dealing with the tragedy well, and the last to leave was two families from Europe. "Mr. Waters please tell Alicia if she wants to visit me, she can come anytime." Hermione worriedly informed the understanding father.

"That would include our home Mr. Waters, and we will make sure Ron does not make any rude comments while he is in our presence." The Weasley twins quickly informed the father.

"Thank you both, I am sure Alicia will be better soon, and will be looking forward to seeing you all." Stephan gently thanked the teens. "And if you all want, I can give you Floo access from your homes to my home if you want to come back for more riding lessons." Stephan smiled as all the teens quickly agreed before they headed home with their families.

Living Room

Night settled as the parents waited for news from their Magical Hospital, and soon the Fireplace flared up in green flames, as a young Witch head appeared. "Mr. Stephan, I was told you would represent the Muggle parents of a boy that was sent here this afternoon?" The Healer questioned as the older Wizard stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Yes that is right, can you tell me the condition of Stevens Hawkins?" Stephan wondered as the Healer gulped.

"I'm afraid Mr. Hawkins suffered brain damage from the fall, and is not expected to live for the next six hours." The Healer warned as the older Wizard sadly closed his eyes.

"Was Mr. Hawkins transferred to the Muggle Ward?" Stephan wondered as the Healer nodded. "Then I will bring Mr. Hawkins parents to the hospital, and please have all bills sent to me, I will take full responsibility of the boy's expenses." Stephan suggested as the Healer nodded.

"I will inform the Healers that are in charge of Mr. Hawkins, and he well be waiting for your arrival." The Healer informed the older Wizard before ending the call.

As the Floo call ended the wife stepped beside her husband. "Alicia won't take this news well." Catherine warned as her husband nodded.

"This is something that we can't avoid, so please dear can you contact the Hawkins family, while I speak with our daughter." Stephan sadly suggested as his wife nodded before heading to their phone.

Alicia's Room

In the room, the father found his daughter sitting at her desk. "Alicia dear, I got news from the Healer." Stephan gravely informed his worried daughter.

"Is Steven aright, can I see him tomorrow?" Alicia quickly asked as her father gave her a hug.

"I'm afraid Steven is in bad shape dear, the Healers don't think he won't live till morning." Stephan warned as his daughter cried into his clothes.

"Can I see him…" Alicia sobbed as her father nodded.

"Go ahead and get dress, we will be meeting with Steven's family here, before heading to the Hospital." Stephan gently informed his daughter who cringed at hearing the news. "Don't worry Alicia I'm sure Steven's family will not blame us for what had happen, since they are fully aware of the dangers of riding a horse." Stephan sadly informed his daughter before leaving to give her some privacy.

Muggle Ward

The following morning two families watched a twelve-year-old boy took his last breath they all broke down crying. "Steven…" The boy's mother cried as she fell to the boy's chest and cried into the sheets, while the others stood mourning at the lost.

Hours later, the two families met each other in the waiting room. "David, you don't need to worry about the Medical and Funeral costs, I will take full responsibilities for everything." Stephan sadly suggested as the boy's father protested.

"You don't need to trouble yourself or your family Stephan, I know this was just a accident that could had happen to anyone, so I won't blame anyone for my son's death." David sadly assures the older Wizard, whom shook his head.

"Then let me pay for half of the expenses since I do blame myself for Steven's death, and I want to make amends." Stephan quickly suggested as the father reluctantly agreed.

"I am not going to win this am I?" David sighed as he looked to the older Wizard. "Then I will accept your help Mr. Waters, and I do want to thank you and your daughter for being there for my son, since I know being at your Ranch, Steven had changed his life for the better." David sadly informed the older Wizard before leaving the room to make the necessary arrangements.


	24. Diner Date

A/N; Sorry for the long update, I had writter's block since writting the last chapter, and is still suffering from it, so right now my story may be slow pace.

To tell you the truth I was planning to rewrite the death chapter so it didn't happen, but the block stopped me so I decided to continue on.

One last thing, the cuase of the accident isn't the obvious person, I had plan to use him, but I recently decided to change the attacker to someone else, I will leave you guessing who.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The Burrow

A plump looking witch stepped before her fireplace as a young witch walked threw green flames. "Alicia it's good to see you again." Molly sadly smiled as she gave the young witch a hug. "How are you doing, do you need someone to talk to?" Molly worriedly asked as she remembered a funeral she and her family went too several weeks ago.

"I'm fine Aunty Molly, my parents and uncles help me through my friend's deaths, and I am cooping with it allot better then I when I was at the funeral." Alicia assured the older Witch whom sadly remembered how the young witch had looked when attending the funeral with her family.

"I'm glad you have caring family to look after you." Molly sadly smiled as her sons rushed to great their friend. "By the way what are your plans for today, since my twins said you owe them a dinner?" Molly wondered as the young Witch gulped.

"Just something I had promise them during the last school year." Alicia quickly informed her aunt as the twins took her arm and left the house before their mother could say anything.

As the friends left the house, the youngest looked to the twins. "Hey what's the rush, we still have an hour to get to the restaurant?" Alicia quickly complained as her friends looked to her.

"Sorry but mom will kill us if she learns what we did last year." Fred cringingly informed his younger friend.

"And that would ruin our dinner date with our beautiful friend." George smiled causing the young Witch to blush.

"Hey cut that out, or no dinner for both of you." Alicia warned as the twins looked fainted.

"That is not fair, using food against us!" Both Twins scolded as their friend rolled her eyes.

"Fine then come on or we will be late." Alicia warned before morphing into her Phoenix form, and landed on one of her friend's shoulders.

"Hey I'm not a Phoenix perch." Fred playfully argued as he and his twin took hold of the golden phoenix's tail, instantly they were gone in flames.

London

In a flash of flames, three well dress teens appeared in an alleyway, the two twins looked puzzled at what they were wearing. "What the, this isn't what we were wearing just a second ago?" Both Twins quickly asked their smiling friend.

"Sorry guys, we can't look like a second class citizen where we are going." Alicia smiled as she hooked an arm around a twin, and lead them out of the alley.

"Wow..." Both Twins mouth dropped as she led them to a very expensive looking restaurant

"Come on guys don't make a fool out of yourselves and lets eat." Alicia smiled as they entered the restaurant.

Once in the restaurant, the teens were stopped by a waiter. "Can I help you three?" The Waiter rudely asked, thinking the kids were trouble.

"Yes we have reservations, my name is Alicia Waters." Alicia rudely informed a shock waiter, as she produced an ID to prove who she was.

"Sorry Miss, I will see if your private area is presentable, so please wait here." The Waiter stuttered out as he pointed to a small table, and the teens quickly sat and waited.

With the waiter gone, the twins turned to their friend. "The way that Muggle acted, does your family owned this restaurant?" Fred wondered as his friend shrugged.

"We probably own a large portion of its Stocks, and our family name is quite famous in the Muggle World." Alicia whispered as another waiter stepped before them.

"If you please follow me, I can take you to your private rooms." The Waiter gently informed the teens, and then led them to elevator.

In large room, with large twenty foot square indoor aquarium, that made up a whole wall. "Wow we look like we are under water!" The twins stuttered out as their friend turned to their waiter.

"We will probably take a few minutes to order something, so for now just a light snack." Alicia politely suggested as the waiter bowed.

"When you are ready, just press the blue bottom on the table, and we will send someone to take your order." The Waiter politely informed the teens, before leaving the room.

With the waiter gone, the twins turned to their friend. "Wow who had thought Muggles can create something like this." Fred quickly informed his friend.

"This must be some form of magic no way Muggle can create something like this." George suggested as he looked to the huge Aquarium.

"Actually guys this is Muggle made, and no magic was involve." Alicia sighed as she wished her father hadn't made the reservations to this restaurant. "But we didn't came here to see the fishes didn't we?" Alicia reminded her friends as they nodded before taking a seat

"Who can eat with a nice view just feet from the table?" George smiled he watch hundreds of different fishes swim pass the glass.

"Ah Alicia, I know a little of Muggle money, but with these prices one meal can probably buy a Nimbus 2000." Fred stuttered out as he read the menu and saw the high price foods.

"I know guys, and what you are seeing is just the tip of the iceberg, so please don't be discourage at the prices, since I can afford anything listed on the menu." Alicia assured her friends, whom nodded before making their choices.

The three friends ate quietly as they watch the many fishes swim pass their room, but as their dishes started to empty, one twin turned to their friend. "Alicia how are you doing, since we were worried when you never answered our letters after the Funeral." Fred wondered as the twins looked to their friend.

"Sorry guys, I just needed some time to myself, and my parents took me to a Week long camping trip in hope the change of scenery would help me." Alicia sighed as she put her fork down, as she looked to the fishes.

"You know Alicia all of us are here for you, so please come to us if you need anything." George politely suggested as his friend looked to him.

"I know, and don't worry I will start coming by now, and maybe I will meet you guys during Hogsmeade visits, in disguise of course." Alicia smiled as did the twins, since they now knew their friend was doing far better then the last time they saw her.

"Will will be looking forward to seeing you at the Village." Both twins bowed as they continue their talks.

Water's Home

In the living room, the fireplace blazed as a large Indian stepped threw, instantly an older Wizard greeted him. "Good evening Auror Drake care for a drink?" Stephan politely suggested as the large Auror decline.

"Sorry I'm still on duty, I only came to tell you the result of our investigation of Steven's accident." Drake warned as both Wizards sat on the couch.

"Please don't tell me Steven's death was no accident?" Stephan hoped as his friend looked grave.

"I'm afraid there were traces of a combination Magical Creature and Wizard magic was used at the accident sight, but who ever done it had covered their tracks well, not even our unspeakables could trace the Magic that was used." Drake warned as the older Wizard had an idea who had done the deed, but sadly he knew they needed solid proof to arrest a certain Wizard.

"I will have the Goblins increase our wards to capture unknown Magical creatures before they can enter my property." Stephan suggested, but wished he didn't need to increase his protection.

"That will work since we have its Magical Signature, and once we have the creature, we will know who it belongs too." Drake thoughtfully suggested as the older Wizard started to stand.

"Then let's get this moving now, since I do want to get the creep that hurt my daughter." Stephan angrily suggested as they headed for the Fireplace to get what they plan started.


	25. Horcruxes

A/N; Here is the next chapter, and if you are wondering why Alicia is shoping in Diagon Alley, it was just to be with her friends, sorry forgot to add it into the story and didn't know where to put it after I was done with it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ?? 1992

In a dark Alleyway, two figures appeared, one fell to the ground in pain, while the other floated to the ground. "Still haven't learn to land while Portkeying hah?" Drake grinned as his young charge stood glaring at the large Indian.

"I don't know why you insist I Portkey with you, when I can Flame anywhere I want!" Alicia glared intensified as the bored Auror turned around.

"And I don't why you insist on coming to England where a Headmaster whom can't take no for an answer is out to try to control you, and is now famously known as the Girl who Live." Drake warned as the young teen cringed at the new title the Daily Prophet pinned on her.

"Did you have to remind me that everyone here now knows I'm a girl?" Alicia argued as her bodyguard grinned.

"Well we all knew that little secret will come out sooner or later, but enough chit chat, I believe your friends are waiting for you." Drake warned as he left the alleyway.

Leaky Cauldron

In a busy pub, everyone stopped as two new visitors entered, instantly they abuzz as a famous Witch was seen, luckily for the two no one wanted to go near the large Indian, which was until a young teen rushed up to her friend. "Good morning Alicia how was your trip?" Hermione quickly asked as her cringing friend.

"Not so pleasant if you ask me." A not so happy Alicia informed her friend as she turned to her companion. "Drake don't you have to be somewhere else?" Alicia ordered as the large Indian bowed.

"Of course my fair lady, and not to worry, I will be only a shout away." Drake loudly informed his charge before disappearing with a pop.

With the large Indian gone, a group of red hairs appeared and warmly greeted the teen. "Alicia good to see you, how you been lately?" Molly smiled as she hugged the young Witch.

"Hello Aunt Molly, I am fine now thanks to you and my friends." Alicia smiled as did the elder Witch.

"I'm glad to hear that, but come on we got some shopping to do." Molly happily suggested as they left the pub with everyone watching.

Flourish and Blotts

As noon approached, a large group arrived at the bookstore, a large crowd was seen. "Oh good we didn't miss Lockhart book signing." Molly squealed as she tried to look pass the shoppers to see the famous Author.

"Oh he is here I can't wait to meet Lockhart." Hermione excitedly inform her friends.

"Hermione I don't think you want to be around that fraud, the International Aurors have a long rap sheet on his deeds." Alicia warned as her friend turned to her.

"What do you mean Alicia, why would the International Aurors want Lockhart?" Hermione wondered as her friend looked grim.

"Years ago Lockhart was caught Obliviating a Wizard, and was heavily fined." Alicia warned as she looked to the Author. "And thanks to that the Aurors is suspecting him of using that spell more then once." Alicia finished as her friend turned to her.

"If the Aurors is suspecting him of fraud, why don't they arrest him?" Hermione wondered as her friend shook her head.

"They are still gathering all the evidence, and from what I heard from Drake, it will still take them months maybe years of checking everything that fraud done in his books." Alicia tried to say, but a reporter rudely bumped into her, instantly her disguise was removed.

"Hey out of the way, I need a picture of Lockhart for the Daily Prophet!" The reporter rudely yelled getting everyone's attention.

"My who do we have here, Ms. Potter the Girl Who Live!" Lockhart smiled as he quickly rushed over to the young Witch grabbing her arm. "Now don't be shy Ms. Potter..." Lockhart started to say, but a large Indian grabbed him and yanked him away from his charge. "Hey let me go!" Lockhart yelled as the large Indian growled at him.

"I don't think so Lockhart, attacking an International Diplomat's daughter is the least of your worries!" Drake growled as the younger Wizard looked scared.

"What do you mean?" Lockhart stuttered out as the Auror glared.

"What I mean, you weren't clever enough to hide all your crimes, and not only that you even document them by taking credit of those you Obliviated!" Drake snarled as the Wizard shrunk.

"Please don't arrest me I am an important Wizard…" Lockhart tried to say, the large Auror quickly cut him off.

"I really doubt that now, since all your so call fans were just told the truth of your lies." Drake smiled as those around them looked disgusted at the Wizard he was holding.

"Please I didn't do anything wrong, this is just a misunderstanding, so please buy all my books before they sell out." Lockhart tried to say as he was dragged out of the bookstore.

"Like they will buy from a big time fraud, and by the way you are under arrest under the International Court of Law, since your crimes are done world wide, this would make your sentencing go faster." Drake smiled as he disappeared with a pop taking the criminal with him.

With the phony Author taken away, the once fans quickly demanded their money back causing a large scene, immediately a large red hair family and friends quickly made their way out of the store.

Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour

After the incident at the bookstore, a group of friends decided to eat Ice-cream to pass the time. "Hey guys how long do you think we need to wait to buy our books?" Hermione wondered as she looked to her friends.

"Maybe we should try in an hour the crowd should disperse by then." Alicia guess as another looked startled as she looked into her bags.

"That is strange I don't remember getting this?" Ginny wondered as she pulled out a black Diary from her bag.

"Maybe your mom bought it for you?" Hermione suggested as a pop sounded and a large Auror quickly snatch the book away.

"Sorry Ms. Weasley, but I am sensing Dark Magic radiating from that book, it would be best if I take it to the Unspeakables to have it checked." Drake warned as those around him look worried.

"Auror Drake do you see who place that Dark Object in Ginny's bag?" Alicia quickly asked as she looked to her friend.

"I'm afraid that Diary must have been place while I was taking out the trash, but do not worry we will learn who did this once the Unspeakables get their hands on this diary." Drake suggested before disappearing with a pop.

Waters Home

It was nightfall when a flash of flames announce the arrival of a messy hair teen, and group quickly greeted her. "Alicia good you are finally here." Stephan gravely informed his daughter.

"Dad what is wrong?" Alicia worriedly asked as she was lead to the couch to see all of her family waiting.

"I'm afraid that Diary belongs to Tom Marvolo Riddle, in other words Voldemort." Stephan gravely informed a wide-eye daughter.

"Are you telling me Voldemort was in the Alley?" Alicia worriedly asked as her father shook his head.

"Tom was not there since the Aurors had been scanning the area for Spirits all that time." Stephan assured his slowly calming daughter. "But Mr. Malfoy does have some explaining to do, since the Unspeakables discovered that Diary was a Horcruxe." Stephan warned as the teen gulped.

"Is that why Voldemort still alive, he created Horcruxes?" Alicia cried out as her father nodded.

"Drake already seen to that Diary destruction, and right now got a team searching for others, since the Unspeakables believe Tom might have created more then one." Stephan warned as the teen's Uncles comforted his daughter. "Right now we may have avoided a nasty year for Hogwarts, and I believe the International Aurors will pull all of their resources to stop Voldemort from returning, or at least stop him before he could do any harm if he ever comes back." Stephan suggested as those in the room looked to him.

"Count us in to help stop that monster, since we don't want to lose anymore love ones." Sirius firmly committed himself as his friend quickly agreed.

"I will also do my part, since I do have a Prophecy looming over my head, and plus Tom owes me big time for the deaths of my birth parents." Alicia firmly committed as her father nodded in approval.

"In that case, I will advance your Magical defense training, and I will leave your uncles to teach you everything in my library." Stephan sighed wishing they didn't need to do this.

"Then we will help with Alicia's training on the weekends, if you can set up the Portkeys to leave Hogwarts during the school year." Remus suggested as the older Wizard agreed.

"I will have a special Portkey made by the time you leave for your teaching jobs, which I'm sure this year in Hogwarts will be a boring one, since we did stop Malfoy from bringing Tom's Diary into Hogwarts." Stephan smiled knowing their plans to protect Hogwarts was now not needed, as they now plan to further his daughter training.


	26. Basilisk

A/N; After this chapter I will skip to fourth year, to get to the Tournament, I am still not sure how I will do it, but I will have something as I write it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ??

Hogwarts/ Headmaster's office

An age Headmaster is startled as his fireplace flared instantly he gulped. "Auror Drake what can I do for you?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the face of the large Indian looked graved.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I'm here to tell you that Hagrid was proven innocent of the crimes he was accuse of fifty years ago, and will be now allow to use a wand." Drake informed a wide-eye headmaster.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be happy to hear this wonderful news Auror Drake, but may I ask is how you got the evidence to clear his name?" Dumbledore wondered he looked to the fireplace.

"Our Auror Department recently acquired Tom Riddle Diary, and we were able to learn lots of things he done while he was attending school, including releasing a Basilisk which killed the student that Hagrid was accuse of killing." Drake informed a wide-eye Headmaster.

"I should have known it was Tom, Hagrid would never endanger his classmates." Dumbledore sadly shook his head as he remembered the event.

"Headmaster this isn't all I got to say, if you want I can show you where the Basilisk is, and use our resources to make sure it won't be use to harm another student." Drake firmly suggested, and to his surprise the Headmaster gave it a though before answering.

"If you help remove the threat without any danger to anyone, I will allow your people to kill the snake." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as the Auror shook his head.

"Killing the snake will be the last results Headmaster, since we can use a powerful Stasis Rune to freeze the snake until its natural death." Drake suggested as the Headmaster looked unsure.

"How powerful is this Stasis Rune?" Dumbledore wondered as the Auror looked to him.

"It would take well over a hundred fully train Curse Breakers to weaken the Rune, and the Unspeakables will be immediately Obliviated from remembering that they cast the spell, since they will be the only ones that can remove the Runes." Drake firmly informed the understanding Headmaster.

"In that case, when can you and your team come to Hogwarts and remove this threat?" Dumbledore wondered as the Auror head vanished for a few seconds and came back for a reply.

"We will be ready by tomorrow morning at Eight AM by Floo with your permission." Drake firmly informs the headmaster.

"I will be ready for your arrival." Dumbledore sighed before they ended the call to get things ready.

The following morning, the Fireplace blaze numerous times spilling out a large Auror and six Unspeakables. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I guess you would want to get this over with as quickly as you can." Dumbledore gently suggested as the large Auror nodded.

"One second Headmaster I need to perform a temporary spell on you." Was Drake only warning as his wand appeared in his hand a blue beam hit the Headmaster,

"What did you do?" Dumbledore yelled since he was not happy at being hit with an unknown spell.

"Sorry Headmaster, but I just was making sure you are not Fine for this time." Drake smiled as the Fireplace blaze up as a messy hair teen stepped threw to the Headmaster surprise.

"Ms. Waters, this is an unexpected surprise." Dumbledore gently greeted a not too happy teen.

"Good morning Headmaster, and please I'm here for one reason, and once that is done, I am leaving Hogwarts for good." Alicia warned as she stepped beside her bodyguard.

"In that case, Auror Drake I believe you know where we must go to deal with the snake?" Dumbledore guess as the large Auror nodded before leading the group out of the office.

First-floor Girls' Toilets

To the Headmaster surprise the large Auror took him into the toilets, where the young teen went to a sink. "Drake I found the sink in Riddle memories." Alicia quickly informed the large Auror.

"Yes that is the sink, but Alicia are you sure you can open the entrance?" Drake wondered as the teen gulped.

"How mush as I hate this gift, I am sure I can." Alicia cringingly informed the Auror before leaning to the sink and made hissing sounds to the Headmaster shock.

"Alicia you are a Parseltongue!" Dumbledore yelled in surprise as the Auror stepped between him and his former student.

"That gift was a present from Voldemort, since getting hit with the Killing Curse, Alicia seem to acquire some of Tom's abilities." Drake warned as the Headmaster eye widen.

"In that case, I promise won't reveal this to anyone." Dumbledore sighed as the sink slid to the side, leaving a large opening.

"You better not Headmaster, and I will go first to make sure the tunnels are safe for everyone." Drake suggested before dropping into the hole.

Chamber of Secrets

After a short walk, the group entered a large impressive chamber. "Headmaster welcome to the Chamber of Secrets." Drake informed a wide-eye Headmaster.

"So this is where the snake live, I wonder if Slytherin had any other secrets in this chamber?" Dumbledore wondered as the Auror shook his head.

"From what we learn from Riddle's diary there was nothing else in this room and Tom had the last few years of his schooling to investigate this chamber." Drake firmly informed the Headmaster, before handing him a Goggle. "You better put that on it will protect you from the Basilisk death glare." Drake warned as the other puts on identical Goggles as the young teen stepped before the large statue before them and started hissing.

After les then a minute of hissing, the stone statue of Slytherin open its mouth and immediately a large snake fell out, as the Unspeakables quickly surround it.

"Everyone wait until Alicia speaks to the snake as we had plan." Drake ordered as the large snake looked to those before him.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" The Snake hissed as the teen looked to him.

"I dare, I want to order you to never harm anyone in this school ever again!" Alicia hissed as the snake shook his head.

"I am afraid I can't do that, since I was created to remove all Muggleborns from the school, and only my master or his descendants can order me around!" The snakes angrily hissed as it raise his head high above the group before him. "And since no one here is a descendant, I will kill you all!" The snake hissed as it made to strike the teen, but the Unspeakables was faster as they finish casting the Runes that froze the large snake before it could do any harm.

"Auror Drake our job is done can you do the honors of removing this incident from our minds." One of the Unspeakables gravely asked the Large Auror.

"Of course Unspeakable X, and Obliviate!" Drake regrettably cast the spell at the Unspeakables, immediately their eyes went blank for a few seconds before returning to normal.

First-floor Girls' Toilets

Once the Unspeakables were checked to see if they had no side effects from the Memory charm, the group returned to the toilets with the help of some levitating spells, and once they permanently sealed the entrance, the Headmaster turned to the teen. "Alicia is there anything I can say to prove how sorry I am to erase my wrong doings to you and your family?" Dumbledore bravely asked as his former student looked to him.

"Sorry Headmaster, it is too soon for me to make any decisions, but please give me a year or two before I can finally decide I can trust you again." Alicia warned as she walked away.

"Headmaster I take my leave, and a warning, the temporary spell I place on you this morning will be removed at noon today." Drake firmly warned as he and the Unspeakables left the Headmaster.

With his guests gone, the Headmaster gave out a sigh. "Look like I miss my chance to bring Alicia to my way of thinking, but I am sure I will have more in the future." Dumbledore thought as he left for his office.


	27. The Hidden Horcruxe

A/N; Here is the next chapter, and as for the Defense Curse, I will not let it happen, since I would perfer Sirius and Remus to be in school during the fourth year.

Also sorry I didn't go into details for the Horcruxes I had listed, but I will do a short on the pendant in the next chapter.

Also sorry to rushed up to this year, since I wanted to get to the tournament now, and I will leave more details of Dumbledore troubles in later chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ?? 1994

Riddle Mansion

In a rundown mansion, a Wizard bowed to a mutated looking baby. "Master our plans are going well, I was able to capture Mad-eye, and will be taking over the security detail for the Tournament." The Wizard quickly informed his master.

"Crouch are you certain you will be able to get to the cup, and place Potter's name in it?" The baby hissed as the Wizard shuddered.

"Yes that fool Dumbledore had put me in charge of looking over the Cup, so I will have all of September to Charm the Cup to put Potter name in the Tournament." Crouch assured the baby.

"Just make sure you use Potter new name, since she is now a Water, and I don't want to lose this chance if you used the wrong name." The baby hissed as the Wizard nodded.

"I will remember Master, I will use Alicia Water's name, but Master I heard she is well protected by the International Aurors, are you sure we should try anything that would cause them to act?" Crouch worriedly warned as the baby glare with its snakelike eyes.

"I will deal with those so called Aurors as I had done with the Ministry Aurors!" The baby hissed as the Wizard cringed. "The so call International Aurors never lend a hand to the Ministry during my first reign, so I doubt they are a threat!" The baby hissed as the Wizard gulped.

"But that was because your spies talked the Minister of that time that the International Aurors was not needed, and even convince him that they were a threat to the Ministry." Crouch warned as the baby snarled.

"It doesn't matter if the Ministry has the full backing of the International Aurors, it will do the Light no good even with their support!" The baby hissed as the Wizard shrunk away. "Enough talk Crouch, leave me and make sure Potter is in the Tournament!" The baby hissed as the Wizard bowed as he left the room.

"Yes my Master, Alicia Waters will be in your hands by the end of the year." Crouch firmly informed the baby before leaving the room.

Water's Home

After being awaken by a strange dream, a messy hair Witch quickly rouse her father and uncles to tell them what she saw.

Once his daughter done explaining her dream the father looked grave. "Alicia what did this dream feel like?" Stephan wondered, as his daughter looked unsure.

"It didn't feel like a dream, since I was almost convinced I was in the room with the two." Alicia gulped, as her father looked grim.

"I then fear that this dream of yours was cause of this link you have with Tom, so in other worlds what you saw did happen." Stephan warned, as his daughter looked scared.

"But the Link I have with Tom didn't give me insight of his doings before!" Alicia cried out as her uncles tried to comfort her.

"It could be because Tom is getting stronger and the ability to see into his mind is proof of it." Stephan warned as he stood up and headed to the fireplace. "Alicia it look like I have no choice, I had planned to remove your Link with Tom when you are older, but I'm afraid this can no longer wait." Stephan warned as he toss some powder in the Fireplace and made a Floo call.

International Auror Headquarters

In the waiting room, three waiting Wizards stood up as a blue robe Wizard stepped in. "Mr. Waters, I fear the Link Alicia has with Voldemort is cause by a Horcruxe that is in her scar." The Healer warned as those in the room gasped out in shock.

"So Voldemort was trying to make a new Horcruxe that Halloween night when he tried to kill Harry." Stephan guess as he knew now they would need more then well train Healers to help his daughter. "Healer Thomas please do anything to get that Dark Magic out of my daughter, I don't care what it take, just make sure she survive." Stephan begged as the Healer looked to a notepad he was holding.

"I am already got some Unspeakables looking into this, but it would take weeks to months before we have an idea of how to remove the Horcruxe without any harm to your daughter." Thomas warned causing the father to wish this nightmare would end sooner.

"Then in that case, is there anyway you can at least block the Link until you can remove the Horcruxe?" Stephan wondered as the Healer nodded.

"The Unspeakables will have something before she leaves here at the end of the day." Thomas assured the father before leaving the room.

With the Healer gone, the friends turned to the older Wizard. "Well at least we know where another one of Tom's Horcruxe is, Stephan is there any word of the three others we don't have." Remus wondered as the father sighed.

"Drake is leading an expedition to the Orphanage Tom went too, they think he might have hid one of his Horcruxe there." Stephan gravely informed his friends.

"Great what else could it be, we already have Gaunt Ring, Riddle Diary, Hufflepuff Cup, and now Alicia Curse Scar!" Sirius loudly complained as his friend place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It could be anything Sirius we just need to wait this out." Stephan sighed as he wished he could do more then he is doing.

"What about this Vision Alicia had last night, if the Tournament Tom is talking about is the Tri-Wizard Tournament Alicia will be in serious trouble if she is entered in it." Remus warned, as the older Wizard looked lost in his thoughts before speaking.

"How much I hate to say this, Alicia could benefit in the Tournament, we can think of it as extra training." Stephan suggested as the two friend thought he lost his mind.

"You can't be serious!" Sirius yelled as he glared at the older Wizard.

"Sirius we got no choice, if we do something Tom might suspect something, and change his plans which could be disastrous since we no longer have any insight to his new plans." A very defeated Stephan warned as the two friends reluctantly agreed. "And plus you both will be there to help Alicia, and please try to keep her safe while she in Hogwarts." Stephan begged as the two friends accepted it.

"If that is the case I can't wait to have Alicia as one of my students." Sirius grinned at the thought as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Ah Sirius, Alicia is already our top student." Remus groaned thinking the young charge would cause trouble when she finds out she might be returning to Hogwarts.

Hours later, an Unspeakable stepped into the room levitating a very large and very dead snake. "Mr. Waters you were here, I been looking all over for you." The Unspeakable tiredly informed the group. "But sorry it took awhile, this snake was very slippery when we went after it a year ago." The Unspeakable tiredly informed the three Wizards.

"Hey if I am not mistaking that is Nagini Voldemort's pet snake." Sirius stuttered out as his friend agreed.

"Where did you find that snake?" Stephan wondered, as the Unspeakable looked grim.

"It was on your property, and we are sure this snake was the cause of Steven's death." The Unspeakable warned as the older Wizard sighed.

"Well at least I was wrong in thinking Dumbledore had a hand in that accident." Stephan sighed as he looked to the snake. "Tom must have had his snake hide in Alicia's things during the Christmas holidays, and ordered it to cause trouble for her when it could." Stephan guessed as his friends agreed. "In that case, I want that Snake tested for any Dark Magic been done on it, and please have it done immediately." Stephan firmly suggested as the Unspeakable nodded before leaving.

It was close to dinner as a very tired teen walked into the waiting room, where her father warmly greeted her. "Alicia, how are you doing?" Stephan gently asked as his daughter tiredly looked to him.

"Like I can sleep for an entire week, the tests they did was very draining." Alicia yawned as her uncles place an arm around her to help support her.

"In that case, you should head straight to bed once we return home," Stephan smiled as they headed to the fireplace to finally head home.


	28. Inferi

A/N; My writer's block seem to have gone away, and I can start writting out this story, but I may be fast at some points and slow at other just a warning.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ?? 1994

On a rocky cliff overlooking an ocean, three pops sounded as three Wizards wearing dark blue Robes appeared. "Auror Luke please report your findings!" Drake ordered as a smaller Auror spoke up.

"Sir I found and confiscated some Dark Objects, but none was a Horcruxe." Luke regrettably informed the large Auror.

"That is expected, I was sure Riddle would not have left the Horcruxe in the Orphanage." Drake sighed as he looked to sea battered rocks bellow him. "Well my talks with the Orphanage director, I discovered there was once a sea cave they let their children explore, but now the children are too scared to enter it." Drake quickly informed his colleagues.

"Sounds like a Confundus Charm or maybe a Rune that Mimics that spell." The third Auror suggested as the large Indian agreed.

"My thoughts exactly, so let head to that cave." Drake suggested as he pulled out a map, and once they studied it, they Apparated directly before the cave.

After they disabled numerous Wards, and swimming in almost dark waters, the three Aurors found themselves facing an underground lake with a small island just yard away from them. "I thought this would job would be harder." The smaller Auror thought as he stepped before the lake, but the larger one quickly grabbed him.

"Hold it Auror Luke, this lake is more then what it appears." Drake warned as the two Aurors now noticed hundreds of corpses moving in the waters.

"Inferi, I know Voldemort had used them, but I never thought I would see one." The third Auror gasped out, as the Large Auror knew they would have a problem if the undead creatures attack them.

"Auror David head back to Headquarters, and see if they have anything that could remove this threat." Drake ordered as the third Auror nodded before Apparating away.

"Good thing we disabled the Anti-Apparition Wards, or we will need to swim out of here." Drake thought as he and his colleague explored the area to pass the time.

In less then ten minutes, a loud pop announced the arrival of two Wizards, instantly the large Auror went to them. "Mr. Snape, this is a surprise." Drake politely asked as the greasy hair Wizard looked to him.

"I was in charge of the lab when your Auror came in asking for help, so I decided to see what I can do to help stop a certain Dark Lord from coming back." Snape firmly informed the large Auror.

"Then in that case, do you have anything that could remove a lake full of Inferi?" Drake wondered as the ex potion's Professor walked to the lake edge and did some spells.

"Auror Drake, I believe I have a Potion that could turn water into a flammable substance, so if you can put a containment charm on the lake, I can turn it into a large furnace." Snape thoughtfully suggested as the Auror agreed.

"Then get that Potion, it should take us at least ten Minutes to protect the cave and island from the fires." Drake quickly ordered as the greasy hair Wizard nodded before disappearing with a pop.

In twenty minutes, the Potion Master arrived and with the Auror permission, he dumped a small Vial into the lake, instantly it started to glow. "Incendio!" Snape yelled sending a red spell at the lake, instantly the whole lake was on fire.

"Mr. Snape how long will the lake be on fire?" Drake wondered as the sounds of unearthly screams sounded from the flames.

"I would say about fifteen minutes the fire should burn all the fuel that is feeding it." Snape suggested as the Auror accepted it.

"Then in that case, do you want to see what Tom had on that island?" Drake wondered as the Potion Master nodded.

"If I know my former Master, you might still need my services." Snape suggested as they waited for the fires to die out.

In half an hour, the burnt out lake was again fill with water, and soon the four Wizards had cross the Lake without any troubles and found themselves facing a stone bowl with a locket in it. "The Runes is complicated but I think I can disable it." David suggested as he waved his wand at the Bowl.

"Wait a minute I think I can remove the Liquid in that bowl, without destroying the Locket." Snape hissed as he pulled out a Vial and dumped it into the bowl, instantly smoke covered the entire bowl for a few seconds, and once it dispersed, the Slytherin Locket was now in empty bowl.

"Thank you Mr. Snape for your help, I see about a raise for your troubles." Drake smiled at the shock look on the Potion Master.

"Thank you." Was all Snape could say as they decided to leave.

Water Home

A small family was just finishing their dinner when a pop sounding the arrival of friend. "Hi Drake, how did your expedition of Tom's Orphanage go?" Alicia quickly asked after she greeted her friend.

"Well other then disabling some Ward and clearing a lake filled with Inferi, this was a lot easily then most of my jobs I done in the past." Drake smiled as the young teen cringe at the word Inferi.

"That is good to know, so did you find a Horcruxe to add to our collection?" Alicia wondered as the large Auror shook his head.

"I'm afraid someone beat us to it, and Sirius do you know where your younger brother been too before Tom killed him." Drake wondered as he looked to the dark hair Wizard.

"From what I know he may have spent some time in our family home, why do you ask?" A very confuse Sirius asked as the large Auror gave him a parchment.

"It appears your brother was not a full supporter of the Dark Lord." Drake firmly informed a wide-eye Wizard, as he read the parchment.

"Then if Regulus hid the Horcruxe in the Black home, you will need me to take you there." Sirius suggested as he stood up looking ready to do anything to help.

"Wait I am going too!" Alicia quickly suggested but her father stopped her.

"No you are not my dear daughter you are still recovering from the tests that was done on you." Stephan warned as his daughter pouted before sitting down.

"Actually Alicia I don't think you should come, the Black home has lots of Dark object, and it would be very dangerous for any children to roam around without supervision." Sirius warned as his Goddaughter again pouted.

"Well I do hope we do find another Horcruxe, since finding out the snake was one, we only need two more to finally finish Tom Riddle once and for all." Alicia sighed as the others hope before Apparating away.

An hour later, there was a huge celebration as the small family celebrated in finding another Horcruxe, and knew they just need one more to finally end their nightmare.


	29. Transfer

A/N;Ok before you say anything, Remus and Sirius is pretending to hate Alicia, to both avoid telling Dumbledore everything they know, and at the same time spy on the Headmaster for Stephan, it will be explain later in the chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October ?? 1994

Headmaster's Office

After a not so welcome incident in the Great Hall, the Age Headmaster looked to two of his professors sitting before him. "Remus, Sirius please you should try to befriend Ms. Waters, since she is your best friend's daughter." Dumbledore begged as the two not so happy professors sneered at him.

"We don't know anyone by that last name Albus and we wouldn't associate with that Traitor!" Sirius snapped as he stood up glaring at his Headmaster. "I still don't believe you still want us to befriend HER, since she betrayed us by becoming a Water Heir, and forsaken her heritage!" Sirius angrily informed his Headmaster, whom turned to his friend.

"Remus please this could be your only chance to bring someone back from your past." Dumbledore begged as the Potion's Professor shook his head.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Sirius, and plus I don't believe I befriended anyone by the name of Waters!" Remus glared as he stood up. "And if this is all you want from us, I believe we need to correct our student's assignments." Remus firmly informed his Headmaster before he and his friend left the office.

With his two professors gone, the Headmaster sighed. "Great, there is probably no hope in changing their minds in the near future." Dumbledore thought as he went to the Fireplace and threw some Powder. "American Magical Government." Dumbledore called out as he lean into the green flames.

"This is the Administrator's office, hello how can I help you?" A young Witch asked as she looked to the Headmaster from her desk.

"Hello I am Headmaster Dumbledore from Hogwarts, and I have a message for Mr. Stephan Waters." Dumbledore calmly started as he looked to the young Witch. "It appears his daughter Alicia Waters was somehow place in our Tri-Wizard's Tournament that is being held at my school, so I am afraid she must attend it or lose her magic." Dumbledore warned, as the young Witch looked not so nicely at him.

"I don't how you do things in England, but you shouldn't threaten a very highly important Diplomat, or his family." The young Witch snapped at the Headmaster. "But I will pass this information to the family, and they should get to you in a day or two." Was all the Witch said before roughly ending the call, and throwing the Headmaster out of his fireplace and onto his bum.

"Great, I got to remember not to anger the Americans." Dumbledore painfully thought as he stood up, hoping he could convince the young Witch to come back to Hogwarts.

DADA Classroom

Once silencing charms in place the dark hair wizard started washing his mouth with soap. "I am starting to hate doing this, how many times that Headmaster is going to try to talk us in befriending Alicia." Sirius firmly asked his friend, whom sighed as he sat on available chair.

"I know the feeling Padfoot, but we must continue with the plan to make the Headmaster think we want nothing to do with Alicia and her new family, and plus we are also doing this to spy on him for Stephan." Remus reminded his friend who looked not so nicely at him.

"I know that Moony, but I really hate pretending to hate my Goddaughter, I can't wait until Snake-face is finally dead, so we can leave Hogwarts and it's demanding Headmaster for good!" Sirius snapped as his friend sighed as he open a hidden box, and pulled out a Muggle phone.

"Stephan I got some news, it appears the Goblet of Fire had spitted out Alicia's name, and you should be receiving the news any moment now." Remus warned as a familiar voice sounded.

"Thank you for the early warning, I will break the news to my daughter, and hopefully survive her wrath." A amuse Stephan suggested as the Potion professor cringed.

"You know Stephan you should have told Alicia our plans, since the torture she will inflict on us would have been quicker." Remus warned as a gulp sounded on the phone.

"I know I know Remus I will get in touch with you once I contact my daughter in her school, at the usual time." Stephan suggested as the friend agreed and hung up.

Salem School for Muggles, Wizards and Witches

In a modern looking school, a young teen appearing in the doorway interrupted a teacher a teaching Algebra. "Ah excuse me Alicia Waters is needed in the office." A boy quickly informed the teacher whom quickly read the note he handed over.

"Ms. Waters, the Principle is calling for you, so you better gather your things and head out now." The teacher firmly informed his student, who quickly put her books away and left with the waiting boy.

Principal Office

In the large office, a messy hair Witch looked startled as she saw her father in the room. "Dad what are you doing here?" Alicia wondered as she warmly her father.

"Alicia I have some news from England, it appears your name was pulled out of their Goblet of Fire, and I'm afraid you must attend a Tournament Hogwarts is Hosting." Stephan worriedly informed his not so happy daughter.

"Dad you got to be joking, I can't just leave school just to attend a stupid Tournament!" Alicia loudly argued as she glared at her father.

"Alicia I'm afraid there is no way around this, since everyone chosen in the Tournament is place under a Magical Binding Contract so in other words you must attend or loose your Magic." Stephan warned as his daughter glare intensified.

"Fine then I will go back to Hogwarts, and attend this dumb Tournament!" Alicia angrily informed her father before storming out of the room.

"Well Alicia took this better then I thought." The Principal amusedly informed the older Wizard.

"You are right Mrs. Jean I was expecting an explosion of not so friendly doings to myself and her uncles." Stephan sighed, as he looked glad that he never mentioned that he knew this would have happen beforehand.

"Well as long as you are here Mr. Waters, care to sign the Transfer papers I prepared some months ago?" Jean suggested as she handed over some papers to the older Wizard.

"Thank you for understanding our situation, hopefully Alicia will be coming back to school next year." Stephan smiled as he signed the papers and left the office once he was sure it was all he needed to do.


	30. Return to Hogwarts

A/N;Ok short chapter for Alicia return, I plan a rush job to do the three trials for the next few chapters to get to the battle with Voldemort, don't worry I will include the Yule Ball, more Dumbledore missguided thinking, and a few other.

Also sorry I didn't go more into the details of how Alicia got to Hogwarts, I really didn't want to write a complecated part of how Alicia was sent back to Hogwarts, and decided to use the fact that she will loose her magic if she didn't do the Tournament would be enough to have her transfer go faster.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October 31 1994

Hogwarts

At the start of the Halloween feast, the Headmaster stood up. "Before we start our wonderful feast, I need to welcome a Transfer student Alicia Waters back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore happily called out as the doors open for a dozen International Aurors and surrounding a teenage Witch. "Auror Drake what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore quickly asked the large Auror leading the group into the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I'm afraid there been a number of changes to Ms. Waters placement in Hogwarts." Drake warned as he place some folders before the shock Headmaster. "Ms. Waters will not be attending classes in Hogwarts, she will be..." Drake started to say but the Headmaster interrupted him.

"You can't be serious Auror Drake Ms. Waters must continue her Magical Training with her peers!" Dumbledore argued as the large Auror sneered at him.

"As I was going to tell you Headmaster, Ms. Waters will have her personal Tutors to continue her advance training while she is participating in this Tournament." Drake warned as the Headmaster quickly protested.

"But that will be an unfair advantage to the other Champions!" Dumbledore argued as the Auror sneered.

"Unfair, Ms. Waters have to compete with student's that is three years older then her I would think she will need all the advantage she can get to survive this Tournament she is force to attend." Drake yelled as those before him cringed. "And another thing before I leave Headmaster, from now to when Ms. Waters finished this Tournament, there will be International Aurors station here to investigate her forceful participation, this group will include me." Drake firmly informed the not so happy Headmaster.

"But I already have ex-Auror Mad-eye investigating the Goblet, to see what had cause Ms. Waters name to come out of it." Dumbledore quickly informed the glaring Auror.

"Then he won't mind our help, since as a former Auror, Mad-eye is obliged to take orders from us." Drake warned as the battle scarred Wizard gulped.

"Of course Commander Drake, I will welcome your help in my investigation into this matter." Mad-eye bravely informed the large Auror.

"Then we will take our leave Headmaster, and Ms. Waters will you be alright here?" Drake wondered as his charge nodded.

"Of course Drake, I will have my friends to keep me company." Alicia smiled at her various friends smiling at her, before heading to the Ravenclaw table to sit with her Asian friend.

"Then well take our leave and one last thing Headmaster, there will be no interviews with any Newspapers, and anyone that is foolish enough to try anything will have the International Aurors to deal with." Drake warned as he glared at the few Reporters that was there to write about the return of their Savior. "Now that is all I got to say, so we will be off to start our search." Drake firmly informed everyone, before turning to the door to leave, but yell made him stop.

"Ms. Waters please can I have a..." A bug-like Witch quickly called out as she rushed to the teen.

"Stupefy!" Drake yelled as he quickly turned around to stun the Reporter to everyone's shock.

With the Reporter out cold, the Large Auror walked over to her. "Ennervate!" Drake hissed, instantly the Witch awoke. "Let that be a warning, and don't think that if my Aurors are not around we will know when Ms. Waters is being harassed." Drake sneered as he left with the other Aurors, leaving the not so happy Headmaster to continue.

"Now that Ms. Waters is here, let's start our wonderful feast." Dumbledore happily suggested, but inwardly knew all his current plans had fallen before he could even begin them.


	31. Settling In

A/N; This is just a quick chapter to show what is happenning now, I will have the weighing of the wands and the First Task in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

November ?? 1994

A messy hair young Witch sighed as she stepped out of a classroom looking exhausted. "Boy I thought my Home Tutoring was tough." Alicia complained, as she looked to a list of homework assignments she needs to do.

"Hi Alicia what are you doing now?" A familiar voice called out and the Witch smiled at seeing her friends.

"Good afternoon Hermione and Ginny, are you done with your classes?" Alicia wondered as the two friends nodded.

"Yeah we are heading to the Library, Alicia do you want to join us?" Ginny quickly suggested as her friend agreed.

"Yeah that will a good idea, I have lots of research to do, I swear my Tutors are more demanding then all my teachers put together." Alicia groaned as her friends cringed of the thought of the things their friend goes threw.

"Then come on, you better not disappoint your Tutors." Hermione quickly suggested as they started their way to the Library.

Library

After securing a large table, the messy hair friend pulled out some books, which surprise the two friends. "Alicia is some of those Muggle school books?" Hermione quickly asked as picked some books on Algebra and Science.

"Yeah since as a future Diplomat for both Muggle and Magical Worlds, I need to learn all I can for both Worlds." Alicia painfully groaned wishing her future was not had been already decided, but luckily, she would not mind being a Diplomat.

"Wow being a Diplomat must be a tough job." Ginny guess as she looked over the Muggle books.

"It is Ginny, but luckily I don't really to know all these things to work in my profession, I do need at least a College degree on Diplomacy, and a few others courses." Alicia sighed knowing the things she are doing now is just the tip of the iceberg.

"Then you better hit those books Alicia, I can help you if you need anything, since I am taking Muggle summer School, to keep up with my Muggle studies." Hermione suggested to her friend's surprise.

"But aren't you taking Muggle studies here?" Alicia wondered as her friend shook her head.

"Not anymore, once I learned it is at least twenty years behind the times I dropped the course, luckily I was able to enroll in a summer High school program." Hermione smiled as she pulled out her books and they started working one their assignments.

Sirius Quarters

In a large living room, three adult Wizards and a teenage Witch are having a late night meeting. "So Drake is there any leads on the last Horcruxe?" Alicia wondered as the large Auror shook his head.

"Not at the moment Alicia and we still got more then half the castle to search." Drake sighed wishing he could bring in more men, but it would bring unwanted questions from the Headmaster.

"Well I could ask my friends to help us search." Alicia suggested but the Auror shook his head.

"Handling a Horcruxe is too dangerous for school age Wizards, it would be best if you let us Aurors deal with it." Drake warned as his charge pouted.

"But you let me help by searching in my Phoenix form." Alicia argued, as the Auror looked not so nicely at her.

"You very well know the reason Alicia, you seem to have immunity to the affects of a Horcruxe, since you still have one in you." Drake reminded his charge.

"Do you have to remind me of that and plus when will the Unspeakables will be able to remove this cursed scar." Alicia wondered as the large Auror sighed.

"At the moment their research is going it would take much longer then they had thought, so please for now keep your emergency pendant on you at all times." Drake warned as the teen sighed as she felt the small pendant around her neck.

"Alicia are you getting anymore visions from Voldemort?" Sirius worriedly asked as he saw the worried look his Goddaughter was showing.

"No not since the Unspeakables charmed the Emergency Pendant to block my connections to Tom." Alicia sighed as she pulled out the pendant. "I just want to get rid of this unwanted connection, since I don't like the feeling of being this close to the Murderer of my parents." Alicia sobbed as her Uncles comforted her.

"It will be alright Alicia, the Unspeakables will have something before New Years Eve or at least by January." Drake gently informed his charge. "But for now, I think we should call it a night, since I know Alicia have tons of work she needs to do for her Tutors." Drake reminded his cringing charge.

"Fine I will wait, but guys are there anyway I can lesson my assignments, since I am doing far more work then my friends are doing for their classes." Alicia grumbled as the adults shook their heads.

"Alicia you know this will help with the Tournament, especially since one of them has to do with Dragons." Sirius Hinted, instantly his Goddaughter stood to face him.

"Dragons, you are expecting me to fight Dragons!" Alicia shouted, as her uncles quickly spoke up.

"Actually Alicia you need to remove a fake egg from a mother Dragon." Remus quickly informed the cringing teen.

"Like that is any better." Alicia argued as the large Auror looked to her.

"Alicia, it will be alright, you will have your training to back you up, and if things get too dangerous, my Aurors and I will get you out of there." Drake assured a still upset teen.

"You better, but I should be heading back to my dorms, I think I can not take anymore news." Alicia sighed, as she morphed into her Phoenix and disappeared in flames.


	32. The First Task

A/N; Great I have the Second Task all work out, I just need a few more details to write it out, but unfortunatly I still need to do the Yule Ball, and a possible pairing for Alicia.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

November ?? 1994

In an unused classroom a messy hair teen is learning an advance Rune from one of many Tutors she is under, when someone from the door interrupted her class. "Accuse me Mr. Flamel, but Alicia is needed for pictures and a Wand Weighing ceremony for the Tournament." A young boy nervously informed the ancient looking Wizard.

"In that case, Ms. Waters why not contact Auror Drake, since his presence will deter any unwanted attention." Flamel suggested as his young student agreed as she pulled out her pendant and made a call.

Wand Weighing Room

In a large room, a small crowd of Wizards and Witches stood around a small group of important Wizards. "Now that everyone is here, lets begin the Wand Weighing Ceremony." Dumbledore smiled as he saw a late comer come into the door.

In no time three of the four Champions Wand's was check and pronounce fit for the Tournament, soon the last one was called upon. "Ms. Waters, can you come up to have your Wand checked." Dumbledore kindly suggested as the young teen nervously walked over to the Ancient Wand maker and handed over her Wand.

"Hmm this Wand seems to be Hand Crafted, strange it was not magically shaped to increase it density and strength." Ollivander thoughtfully informed everyone, and after casting some spells he was shocked to core. "Ms. Waters is this some kind of joke, are you trying to make a fool out me!" Ollivander angrily asked as he looked to the nervous teen.

"Mr. Ollivander what is the matter with Ms. Waters Wand?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the Wand maker looked to him.

"Headmaster, this wand is a fake, since there is no Magical core, and the wood is not any type of wood I would use in my Wands." Ollivander firmly inform the Headmaster as he glare at the teen.

"Ms. Waters please surrender your Wand, since this is an important Ceremony for the Tournament." Dumbledore firmly ordered as the teen shook her head.

"Then I'm sorry to say this Headmaster, I can't since I don't have a Wand to surrender." Alicia firmly informed her former Headmaster, as those in the room quickly accuse her of lying, until the large Auror sent a loud bang from his Wand to quiet them.

"I can assure you all that Ms. Waters is a Master of Wandless Magic, and at this moment no Wand will choose her." Drake glared to dare anyone to challenge his claims.

"Auror Drake, this can't be maybe you should accompany Ms, Water to Ollivander's shop, I'm sure he will have a suitable wand." Dumbledore quickly suggested as the large Auror glared at him.

"We already went to his shop Headmaster, as well as others all over the world, and we even tried to have her create her own Wand, but no Wand or materials would accept her." Drake countered, as the Headmaster looked shocked at this new revelation.

"Then Alicia must be a Squib." A Reporter shouted as others quickly agreed.

"Alicia Waters is no Squib she is a very powerful Witch that doesn't need a Wand to do Magic!" Drake shouted as he glared at the accusations against his charge.

"She may not need a Wand Auror Drake, Alicia must have one to attend this Tournament." Dumbledore firmly informed the glaring Auror.

"Actually Headmaster, there is no Rule that says a Champion needs a Wand to attend this Tournament!" Drake hissed as the Headmaster stepped back. "In other words Alicia will be allowed into this Tournament Wandless." Drake suggested as he lightly took hold of his charge and made their way out of the room and away from the group.

Once in the hallways, the two friends looked worry. "Great I bet my not needing a Wand will be in tomorrows Prophet." Alicia argued as the large Auror agreed.

"Sorry Alicia, I wish we can do something about this, I can't stop a Newspaper from printing lies, but I can fine them once they do print it and send them out to the public." Drake warned as his charge accepted it.

"Like we need anymore money, but I was hoping I can hide the fact I don't really need a wand." Alicia grumbled as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Great Hall/ Following morning

Girl Who Live a Squib

It was reveal that Alicia Waters (AKA Harry Potter) whom has no wand to do the Tournament, is being force by the International Aurors to attend the Tournament.

Was all the messy hair Witch read as she glared at the Prophet. "I don't believe they wrote this!" Alicia yelled as her Asian friend put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright, Drake will force the Prophet to reprint this paper, and hopefully apologize for this lie." Cho assure her friend.

"But still I feel the damage been done already." Alicia grumbled as whispers sounded around and she knew she would be in for a rough time in Hogwarts.

First Task

In the tent where all the champions were place, the last champion sighed as she sat alone. "What to do, with everything going on, I never figure out how I would get the egg." Alicia grumbled since even though Drake had sent a team to force the Prophet to reprint their mistake, there are still rumors going on about her. "What to do, I can't just waltz out there and use my..." Alicia started but stopped as an idea hit her, and decided it would work.

Professor's Stands

The Headmaster looked on as the Forth Champion walked out of the Tent, and to his surprise calmly walked up to the dragon took the egg, and walked away. "What just happen?" Dumbledore shouted as others around him quickly yelled not so friendly remarks on how the teen had cheated.

Champion's Tent

Back in the tent, the messy hair teen smiled as she lightly celebrated. "Thank you Mater Nick in teaching me that Powerful Illusion Rune." Alicia smiled since she had made an Illusion of herself walking out to the dragon, well in reality she had morphed into a baby Dragon, which the Mother Dragon took no notice even when she took the Golden Egg. "And I thought this Tournament would be hard." Alicia grinned ended as groups of Wizards entered demanding how she got the egg, luckily, her bodyguard was instantly beside her.

"That will be enough, Ms. Waters does not have to reveal how she got the Egg, all that matters that she did." Drake angrily informed the not so happy crowd. "And I find anymore lies in the Newspapers, I will make sure the next fines will so high, that the Newspaper will have to be shut down, do I make myself clear!" Drake warned as those from the Prophet and other papers quickly agree. "Now I don't want to hear anymore rumors how Ms. Waters had cheated, since she did do what the First Task asked her to do!" Drake growled as he led his charge away from the Mob.

Sirius Quarters

The four friends laughed as they heard what the teen had done. "Hah I told you Moony, Alicia will have no problems with this Task." Sirius smiled as his best friend rolled his eyes.

"Sure Padfoot, who was the one that stayed up all night, wearing out the floor grumbling about Dragon?" Remus countered as the teen looked to them.

"Well I was just lucky I remembered that Illusion Rune, or everyone in the stands would have seen me Morphed into a baby Dragon." Alicia gladly informed her uncles as she looked to the Golden Egg. "But what now, what do I do with this egg?" Alicia wondered as she poked the egg,

"Wait Alicia do not open it unless you are in the bath." Remus quickly hinted as the confuse teen looked to him.

"What do you mean Moony, do I have to take this egg in the shower?" A very confuse Alicia wondered but her uncles shook his head.

"No not the showers, but the Bath tub and you can use mine if you want to do it now." Sirius smiled as his Goddaughter agreed.

"Fine to get this over with, but don't you dare peak." Alicia warned as she left for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later a startled teen return. "OK what that that mean?" Alicia quickly asked as she looked to her uncles.

"Sorry Alicia, this time you must figure it out yourself." Remus warned as his best friend daughter pouted.

"Fine I will try to do this part on my own, and thanks for everything." Alicia sighed as she decided to call it a night and left for her dorms.


	33. Yule Ball

A/N; Ok I know I am an evil Author for not revealing who asked her out, but to tell you the truth I am still deciding.

Also the next chapter is the Second Task, and I will have so much fun writting what Alicia is planning to do.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December ?? 1994

Great Hall

It has been weeks since the First Task, and the rumors been flying as a messy hair Witch ate with her friends. "Alicia ignore them, you don't need to tell anyone anything." Cho gently suggested as her friend sighed.

"I know Cho, and I'm lucky since Drake warning no one dares to come up to me." Alicia sighed wishing she could stop these strange rumors about her.

"Anyway beside these nasty rumors, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Cho wondered as her friend blushed.

"That is something you need to see for yourself." Alicia grinned, as her friend looked startled.

"Aw come on Alicia, I am going with Cedric so please tell me." Cho begged as her friend shook her head.

"No but I will give you a clue, he is larger then life." Alicia grinned as her friend's eyes widen.

"No way, are you trying to make all your possible dace partners stay as far away from you?" Cho laughed as her friend nodded.

"Well not all of them, since there is a few that will brave my so call Bodyguard." Alicia grinned as her did her friend.

"Like a certain Twins, or Neville since he is in your main study group?" Cho guess as her friend nodded.

"Yep and I plan on only having only them to dance with, and no one else." Alicia committed herself as her friend shook her head.

"I really doubt it, since there will a few brave ones, that will think your status as the Girl Who Live, and Daughter of a famous and very rich family, will want to take chances to go against your bodyguard." Cho warned as her friend cringed.

"Not if Drake has something to say about it." Alicia sighed knowing that the dance will attract unwanted attention to her.

"Now that will be interesting to watch, but for now let's talk about our dress robes, what are you going to wear?" Cho wondered as he friend sighed.

"My father sent my Diplomatic Dress Robes, which is the worst thing for me to wear." Alicia groaned as her friend grinned.

"Well at least I can easily spot you in a crowded room, since those Robes will stand out in a sea of Witches." Cho grinned as her friend groaned again.

"Enough already, I don't want to talk about the Yule Ball, can we talk about something else?" Alicia complained and her friend oblige by talking about the latest fashions.

Yule Ball

With the Ball full with students and guests, an announcement of the Champions were introduced as they came in, and as the last pair walked into the door most of the male populations jaw dropped, which included a set of twins. "Wow Alicia did herself well." Fred quickly informed his brother, as they saw their best friend in a new light.

"And I thought the dress she wore at our Dinner Date that summer was something to drool over." George stuttered out as he watched the large Auror whom was wearing his best Robes, led his dance partner to the dance floor, and started gracefully dance to the music that started the dances.

After a number of dances with her friends, the Fourth Champion was enjoying a light meal, when a student interrupted her. "Alicia my aunt says hi, and would want to know if your uncles will be coming by this Christmas." Draco politely asked, as those around him looked surprise.

"Of course Mr. Tonks, tell Aunt Nymphadora I will pass the message to my Uncles, and they will get in touch with her." Alicia politely informed her once rival, before he left with a nod.

"You know it's kind of freaky to see Draco act nice for a change." Fred cringed while watching the Slytherin walk away.

"I know, since he was adopted by my Aunt, after his parents were sent to Azkaban for having a house full of Dark Objects, he really turned his life around." Alicia grinned knowing it took the last two years to get the stuck up teen to clean up his act.

"You got that right, he no longer sees himself as the prince of Slytherin, and his so called Bodyguards are no longer with him." George added as he stood up as the next slow music started. "But lets forget the past my dear Lady, and lets dance." George smiled, as did his friend.

"Well I can't say no to that." Alicia smiled as she stood and started dancing.

As the music ended and another started, the couple walked back to their table, when a voice sounded. "Ms. Waters, may I have this dance." Dumbledore kindly asked to the couple surprise.

"Sorry Headmaster, I am beat and I had planned to leave the ball early." Alicia politely informed the Headmaster.

"Of course Ms. Waters, I do hope you enjoyed yourself." All Dumbledore said before leaving the couple.

"I have a feeling Dumbledore had more then Dancing in mind." Alicia whispered as her partner agreed as they headed to their table.

"I wouldn't bet on it Alicia, our esteem Headmaster is planning something since last summer, and tried to get my family involved." George warned as his friend gulped.

"Do you know what his plans were?" Alicia wondered as her friend shook his head.

"No mom kicked him out of our home once he started talking about getting you on his side." George assured his friend, whom looked glad that the Headmaster failed to get the Weasleys to turn against her.

"I'm glad to hear that George." Alicia smiled as she sat down and began some light talk with her friends.

After number of dances with her friends, the twins escorted their friend to the Ravenclaw dorms. "Now that you safely here, I need to be somewhere else." One twin smiled before leaving the two friends.

"Hey aren't you going?" Alicia wondered as the second twin shook his head.

"Alicia please hear me out, you don't need to answer now, but I want to know if you want to be more then my friend." The second twin asked a shock friend with hope in his eyes.

"Are you asking me to be my Boyfriend, what about your brother?" Alicia wondered, as the twin looked lost in his thoughts before answering.

"If you want to date both of us, I sure he wouldn't mind sharing you with me." The twin grinned as his friend slap his shoulder.

"That isn't what I meant, but please can I decide later." Alicia begged as her friend bowed.

"Of course My Lady, I will wait for an eternity for your answer." The Twin grinned as he left a red face friend.

"Then I'm sorry you might have to wait that long." Alicia thought as she sadly remembered that last person to ask her to be his girlfriend, before heading into the Ravenclaw common room.


	34. Second Task

A/N; Ok I know I may have over did it on Alicia abilities, but I had thought it would be funny to have her turn into it during the Task.

And thanks to the Reviewer who saw the mistake with the Task, I don't know how I had miss it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

February 24 1995

The morning of the Second Task, two friends walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "So Alicia tell me, how are you planning to go into the lake to find the thing you lost?" Cho wondered as she looked to her friend.

"I'm sorry that is something you will not learn until the Task, and don't worry what ever happens I will be alright." Alicia grinned, as her friend looked unsure.

"Alicia Waters you better not be doing anything dangerous!" Cho warned as her friend cringed at her outburst.

"It is nothing that will hurt me Cho I will just say it might cause a huge stir in the tournament." Alicia smiled as her friend put her hands on her hips and looking not so nicely at her.

"After what happens after the First Task, you still going to do something that will cause more trouble for you?" Cho warned as her friend walked away.

"Like I really want to attend this Tournament and I'm sure the reporters will lay off now with Drake threatening large fines if they do try anything." Alicia countered as she headed for her table to grab something to eat.

Second Task

In the middle of the large lake, a large Platform filled with Wizards and Witches waited for the Task to begin. "All Champions please get in positions!" Fudge magically enhanced voice sounded, and two girls wearing one-piece suites and two boys wearing shorts appeared at the edge of the Platform. "No on the mark go into the lake and search for what you lost." Fudge suggested as the four Champions got ready to jump, a large bang sounded they immediately jumped into the lake.

In a few minutes after the Champions disappeared into the dark water, everyone on the Platform was startled as three of the four Champions quickly broke surface and climb onto the Platform, each looking Deathly pale. "Cedric, what happen?" Dumbledore quickly asked as he saw how scared the Hogwarts Champion looked.

"There was something huge in the water, all I know I had to get out." A very frighten Cedric informed his Headmaster, but before he could ask for more details, a shout alerted him of something in the water, and he turned to see a large six foot fin breaking the surface of the lake.

"That is a shark fin!" Someone shouted in fear.

"It can't be there is no shark with a fin that big!" Another countered.

"It must be a Megalodon, but it can't be it should be extinct." Another shouted as the large Fin started circling around the platform a few times before disappearing from view, instantly everyone started to panic.

"Everyone please calm down, we are safe as long as we are on dry land." Dumbledore magically enhance voice sounded as he tried to figure out what was happening, when a student interrupted him.

"Headmaster, where is Alicia she hadn't come up with the other Champions." Fred warned, as he looked scared of the fact.

"It will be alright, the Merpeople will keep her safe." Dumbledore tried to assure his student, but the sight of hundreds of humanoid shapes started appearing the shores of the lake, made him realize the danger in the water. "Auror Drake, Mad-eye you got to go and get the Hostages and Ms. Waters out of the lake." Dumbledore quickly ordered as the two Aurors look like he was crazy.

"Headmaster I may have underwater combat training, I don't think it would help me against a giant Shark." Drake warned as the battle scarred Wizard looked like he wet his pants.

"Do you think I can do any better, you are nuts Headmaster!" Mad-eye stuttered out as he quickly moved away from the edge of the platform.

For twenty minutes no one dare to move, that was until a bubble broke surface, the second it pop, a six-foot boat appeared with an unconscious student. "That is George, he is safe!" Fred yelled looking glad to see his twin, soon three others appeared in small boats, and last to appear was the fourth Champion.

"Wow that was easier then I thought it would be." Alicia smiled as she rolled her boat to the Platform.

"Alicia didn't you see the giant shark?" Cedric quickly asked as the confuse teen looked to him.

"What shark, I saw nothing as I made my way to the Hostages." Alicia truthfully admitted as she and the others were help off the boats.

"Then tell me this Alicia, did you conjured a shark so the other Champions would give up before getting their Hostages?" Dumbledore firmly asked a not so happy student.

"Headmaster, do you think I can Conjured a shark that is able to scare anyone out of the lake?" Alicia glared as the Headmaster looked to her.

"That is something I wouldn't know, since I am not privy in your magical training." Dumbledore countered as the large Auror stepped before him.

"That is enough Headmaster, I magically scanned the lake and found no Shark, and so it should be safe enough to head back to the shore." Drake suggested as he conjured a large boat and led his charge onto it.

Sirius Quarters

That night as three friends looked to the fourth. "Alicia Waters, that got to be the biggest prank I heard being played out here in Hogwarts." Sirius laughed as those beside him agreed.

"So your Metamorphmagus training paid off, I didn't you can Morph into something that large?" Drake smiled as did his charge.

"Actually was not able to keep the Shark shape for long, but I found I could Morph into something else to lengthen my time underwater." Alicia grinned, as another spoke.

"You know Alicia, you are lucky we couldn't see underwater, or your abilities would have been seen." Remus warned as his best friend glared at him.

"Moony don't spoil our fun, and thanks to my Goddaughter, she is far in the lead of this Tournament." Sirius proudly informed his friend as his friend rolled his eyes.

"That she is, but what worries me is what Tom plans for Alicia, since he will probably strike during the Third Task." Drake warned as his charge looked to him.

"Yeah Tom hadn't done anything so far, and he is most likely come after me at the end of the Tournament." Alicia worriedly suggested as her uncles gulp at the thought of the teen's warning.

"True as it may be, there is also the fact we had not found the last Horcruxe, Drake are you sure it might be here in Hogwarts?" Remus wondered as the large Auror shrugged.

"We already triple checked all Tom old Haunts, and a few others we were not sure of." Drake sighed as he looked to the friends. "Hogwarts is the last place we know Tom been to after he Graduated here, so in other word the Horcruxes should be here." Drake suggested, as the three friends looked unsure.

"But where, we probably double checked all areas of the castle." Alicia reminded her friend.

"True, there is the fact that there are probably many hidden rooms, like the Chamber of Secrets." Remus suggested as his charge gulped as she remembered the large snake.

"Then we have no choice, we must double our effort and try to find the last Horcruxe before Tom comes back." Drake suggested as the three agreed, they decided to call it a night.


	35. The Last Horcruxe

A/N; The last Horcruxe is found, and now I can finally do the Third Task.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

May ?? 1995

Hogwarts Kitchens

In a busy room, a group of elflike creatures eyed a young one. "Do you know who that is?" One asked as the others shook their head.

"No but she been acting unlike any House Elf I know, since she been asking far too many questions." Another Elf warned as the first one looked to him.

"Questions, what sort of questions?" Another Elf wondered as he looked to the second elf.

"She wondered if where hidden rooms in Hogwarts are, or if we remembered a Tom Riddle coming into Hogwarts after he Graduated?" The second Elf quickly informed the others, as another came up to them.

"Did you say Tom Riddle?" The new Elf worriedly asked.

"Dobby that is not your concern, you must continue helping us without question, isn't that what Master Dumbledore had ordered for you to do?" The First Elf warned as the new Elf quickly nodded.

"Sorry Dobby will continue to work." Dobby quickly bowed but as he eyed the girl House Elf, his eyes narrowed at her. "Actually Dobby needs to talk to that certain Elf." All Dobby said before disappearing and appearing beside the girl Elf and disappearing again.

Unused Classroom

As two House Elves appeared, the female one looked to the other. "What is going on, why did you bring me here?" The young Elf quickly asked as the male looked to her.

"Dobby is wondering why Mistress Potter is here, when she promise Dobby she won't come to Hogwarts!" Dobby firmly asked as the younger Elf looked not so nicely.

"Ok Dobby how did you know who I was?" The younger Elf asked as she morphed into a messy hair teen.

"Dobby knows from your magic Signature, but why are you here you promise Dobby?" Dobby demanded as the teen looked to him.

"Dobby I only promise I won't be taking classes here in Hogwarts, and why are you still worried, since the snake is already taken care of?" Alicia firmly informed the worried House Elf.

"The snake isn't the only danger to Mistress Potter, Dumbledore is also plotting to control you or worse." Dobby warned as the teen sighed.

"I already know that Dobby, since I have Bodyguards here to keep me safe twenty-four seven, and plus I have to attend this stupid Tournament or lose my Magic." Alicia warned, as the Elf looked unsure.

"But Dumbledore had tried to hurt Mistress Potter by putting Potions in her food, which Dobby removed before they could do you harm." Dobby warned as the teen looked startled at the revelations.

"Dobby how long was the Headmaster been doing this?" Alicia demanded, as the Elf looked scared.

"Since your arrival, Dumbledore been ordering the elves to put Potions into your food, but Dobby secretly remove the foods before they went to the tables." Dobby proudly informed the not so happy teen.

"Dobby I been using Potions Detection spells since my arrival here, so I would have known the foods were laced." Alicia warned as the startled elf looked down. "And plus I could have use this against the so call Headmaster, since he tried to attack a Diplomat's Daughter." Alicia scolded, as the Elf looked sorry.

"Dobby is very sorry please Mistress Potter, what Dobby can do to pay for my misdeeds." Dobby cried as he clung to the Witch's Robes.

"I only need to know one thing Dobby, is there a secret room here that a person can hide something that is important to him?" Alicia wondered as the elf let her go looking lost in thoughts.

"There is the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor it can change to a Wizard's needs." Dobby thoughtfully informed the teen.

"Please Dobby can you tell me how to use that room, since I need to find something that would stop a Dark Lord from returning." Alicia begged as the elf nodded before giving her instructions to open the secret room.

Seventh floor

After following the Elf instructions, a door appeared before a teen and a group of Aurors. "So the House Elf was right, Luke go and check for any dangers?" Drake suggested and the Auror nodded before entering the room, but soon gave the all clear they all entered a huge room filled with junk.

"What a mess, you could lose anything in here." Alicia guessed as she looked to the items around her.

"That seems to be true, but luckily we have a way to find what we are looking for." Drake smiled as he pulled out a small box with a crystal in the center of the top, instantly it started glow red. "Look like we hit pay dirt, the Horcruxe is here." Drake quickly informed everyone, and they all pulled out a similar boxes before separating to search the large room.

Sirius Room

Four friends smiled knowing that they done something that would give them hope for a better future. "So now what do we do, since we just lost our night jobs?" Alicia wondered since they had been searching the entire school almost every night for the Horcruxe.

"I for now can relax until the Tournament, since I know now I just need to keep an eye on an ungrateful teen." Drake sneered at the pouting teen.

"Hey at least I found the last Horcruxe, I only wish I done this sooner." Alicia smiled as the large Auror sniffed at her.

"That was dumb luck, if Dobby hadn't found you, I bet Dumbledore would have been told that an unwanted Elf was in the kitchens, and that would be disastrous if he learnt it was you." Drake warned since the teen had done this without his knowledge.

"Enough Drake, at least we got the last Horcruxe isn't that all that matters." Remus suggested as he looked to the large Auror. "But with the Horcruxes out of the way we need to now plan for Alicia safety during the Third Task." Remus reminded the large Indian.

"Actually I have Aurors stationed at Riddle's Mansion, and they are picking up activities in the nearby Graveyard." Drake barked as he pulled out a folder. "According to my Aurors, they think Tom had called a few of his Death Eaters to help him with brewing a Potion that would be done in the Graveyard." Drake warned as the friends looked to him.

"Can you stop Tom now since we did destroy all of his Horcruxes?" Sirius wondered as the Auror shook his head.

"No not now, the Unspeakables thinks when Tom gets his body back he will be fully mortal, and that will our cue to strike." Drake warned as the teen looked to him.

"Then that will mean Tom will need to capture me right?" Alicia worriedly asked as the large Indian look graved.

"That is what I fear must happen, the Potion Tom plan to use looks complicated but our Unspeakables was able to find out what it was and now knows it needs blood from an enemy, bones of a father, and servants flesh for its main ingredients." Drake warned as the teen gulp.

"So that is why I am needed, Tom needs my blood to finish this potion." Alicia cringed as her uncles put an arm around her.

"Alicia you don't need to worry, I will have my best Aurors there before the Third Task starts, so they will be able to get you out of there once Tom is either defeated or had return." Drake assured a not so calm teen.

"Wait what about you Drake." Alicia wondered as the large Indian shook his head.

"I must be here to finally arrest Mad-eye, and keep Dumbledore off our back, since I'm sure he will try something during this time." Drake warned as the two friends looked to him.

"Do you want us to help?" Sirius wondered as the large Auror shook his head.

"No you should keep your true Loyalties a secret even when you place your six Week notice, I want Dumbledore to continue thinking you hate your Goddaughter even when you are no longer working for him." Drake suggested as the friends agreed.

"I guess this will work, at least once I retire from my teaching job I won't be harassed by the Headmaster daily." Sirius suggested as they started to plan further to help end a Dark Lord for good.


	36. The Third Task

A/N; Sorry for the Cliff Hanger, I need more time for the Graveyard scene.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

June 24 1995

Just hours before the Third Task, the Fourth Champion met up with a group of Aurors. "Alicia I have something for you." Drake gravely informed a startled teen as he handed over a Vial.

"What is this Drake?" Alicia wondered as she eyed the Vial.

"This is a special Poison that will make your blood Toxic to anyone but you, so other words you will be its Carrier." Drake quickly informed a wide-eye teen.

"Drake are you hoping when Tom gets my blood, he will be poisoned and won't live long enough to be of any threat right?" Alicia quickly questioned as the large Auror nodded.

"That is the plan, but the Poison will take a while to affect Tom, so we are expecting at least ten minutes for the Poison to start to show." Drake warned as the young Witch gulp as she looked to the Vial.

"Then I do hope you have an Antidote, since I am not happy to happy in having this poison in my blood one bit." Alicia informed her friend with a look of disgust as she gulp the vial.

"Don't worry Alicia I will give you the Antidote once you are rescued." Drake assured the teen as they separated.

The Third Task

With the Quidditch Field turned into a huge Maze, and the Champions stationed at various entrances, crowds of Wizards and Witches watch from the stand. "Before we begin, I want first want to welcome the families of the Champions, and hope that you are proud of your sons and daughters for what they are about to do." Fudge proudly announced as he stood in the Quidditch stands. "With that said, I will announce the line up, first to go into the Maze will be Alicia Waters, then Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts." Fudge stopped as the crowd cheered for the two Champions before beginning again. "Then Viktor Krum of Durmstrang and the last Champion will be Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, each will enter the Maze at a certain time." Fudge proudly announce as more cheers sounded. "Now since we can't see into the Maze, I have a special treat, four Magical screens will be shown above the Maze, not only each one will follow a Champion, it will record their deeds for documentary and personal records." Fudge continued as four large screens appeared each with a Champion waving at the Crowd. "Now that we have this in place, would Ms. Waters get into position." Fudge proudly suggested as the youngest Champion went to the entrance of the Maze. "Good now at the sound of the starting gun, we will begin the Third Task." Fudge smiled as a loud bang sounded and to everyone surprise the youngest Champion was just a blur as she quickly rushed threw the Maze at lightning speeds. "What the, that Waters is making a fool out of us, forget the time all Champions enter the Maze now!" Fudge angrily shouted, but it was too late the Fourth Champion had reached the Cup that would make her the winner and to everyone surprise she vanished.

Moments after the young Champion disappearance, a large Auror rushed to the Minister. "Minister Fudge where is Alicia?" Drake quickly asked as the Minister looked to him.

"Ms. Waters should be at the Rewards Stage, but something must be wrong with her screen, since it is now blank." Fudge quickly informed the large Auror who look not so nicely at him.

"Well I can tell you now, Alicia isn't on Hogwarts grounds!" Drake growled as he turned to the Headmaster beside the Minister. "Headmaster where did that Portkey take Alicia, tell me now or I will arrest you since I know it was your responsibility to make the Portkey." Drake warned, as the gulping Headmaster looked scared.

"But I program the cup to take the Champion to the Rewards Stage, I had Mad-eye take the cup into the Maze." Dumbledore stuttered as he turned to the battle scarred Wizard beside him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "That is odd Mad-eye was here a second ago, where did he go?" Dumbledore cried out as several Aurors appeared dragging the Ex-Auror.

"Drake here look at this." One Auror called out as he passed a Flask to the large Auror.

"This is Polyjuice Potion, Mad-eye why do you have this?" Drake ordered as the Headmaster looked to him.

"I am sure Mad-eye has a good reason having that Potion Auror Drake, but we should focus on finding Alicia." Dumbledore quickly suggested, as the large Auror growled at him.

"I already know where Alicia is, she is at the Graveyard by Riddle's Manor, and this trash is under arrest for kidnapping my charge." Drake sneered at the cringing captor.

"Auror Drake please you got to be wrong, I trust Mad-eye, and he won't do such a thing." Dumbledore tried to reason but the large Auror glared at him.

"This isn't Mad-eye Dumbledore, he been using Polyjuice Potion during the entire year to fool you and to get Alicia into this Tournament to be captured by Voldemort." Drake warned as more Aurors appeared helping another battle scarred Wizard, this one was missing a leg and an eye.

"Dumbledore they are telling the truth, that was Crouch Junior he been acting as me all this time." The real Mad-eye quickly informed a shock Headmaster.

"Auror Drake why do I have a feeling you knew this from the time you arrived here in Hogwarts!" Dumbledore quickly accused as the large Auror growled.

"Because I did Headmaster, I been one step ahead of Tom's plans for the last three years, so trust me when this Tournament is over, he is either dead or in our custody." Drake warned as he waved his wand at the blank screen to show now a snake-like Wizard walking towards a tied up teen. "Darn we miss a good portion of this special event, oh well I can easily rewind it later when I need to review the scene." Drake suggested as he sat down to watch the screen.

"Wait a minute Auror Drake aren't you going to rescue Ms. Waters?" Dumbledore quickly asked, as the bored Auror shook his head.

"I already have a team of one-hundred of my best Aurors at the graveyard and Riddle Mansion, so I don't think I will be needed." Drake calmly informed the Headmaster, whom looked not so nicely at him.

"I do hope you know what you are doing Auror Drake, you are risking the life of a very important Witch." Dumbledore glared as the large Auror snarled.

"Like you would do any better, since I know you were planning to weaken Alicia to fit your needs, well at least now she is well prepared thanks to us." Drake growled as the Headmaster tried to make his way to the exit, but a group of Aurors stopped him. "Sorry Headmaster, I think you should stay here, I am getting tired of your interfering in my line of work, so just stay here and watch the show." Drake firmly suggested as the defeated Headmaster sat down on a chair, and watch the events is unfolding on the large screen.


	37. Confrontations

A/N; Sorry for cutting it there, I need to work on what everyone will do after this, but I should have something soon.

As for Alicia pairing I had finally decided but I will place in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

June 24 1995

Graveyard

The newly resurrected Dark Wizard walked over to a tied up Witch grinning madly at her. "So you are the so call Girl who Live." Voldemort hissed as those around him looked at the teen in disgust.

"Yeah I know Tom Riddle, what a stupid title to pin onto a child for destroying a half-blood Wizard." Alicia spat as the dark lord glared at her.

"Don't you dare call me by that name!" Voldemort yelled as he aim his wand at the teen. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled sending the pain curse at the teen, but to his surprise, she just glared at him as she withstood the pain.

"Is that all you got Tom, I been hurt far more from my personal Tutors." Alicia hissed as the dark Lord glared at her defiance.

"Is that so, well lets see how much have you been train, Avery give Waters her Wand back!" Voldemort ordered as a cloak Wizard nervously stepped before a dozen others.

"My Lord, Waters had no Wand on her, but she had this fake Wand, which is not even a practice Wand." Avery quickly informed the Dark Lord, whom glared at the Wand in his servant's hand.

"So the Prophet was telling the truth for once, Water is nothing but a Squib, I better put her out of her misery!" Voldemort angrily hissed as he waved his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled sending a green curse at the young Witch, but to his surprise, the teen rolled away as the ropes broke free from her body.

"Is that all you got, take this Reductor!" Alicia yelled as stood and waved her hand at the dark lord, and sending a blue spell at him, which he quickly dodge, letting it hit an un-expecting Death Eater, and sending him into a large Tombstone.

"Wow that is my spell at full power, I better power down the next spell." Alicia thoughtfully suggested as she noticed the fallen Death Eater was not going to be a treat to anyone in this lifetime.

"You will pay for that, everyone encircle us, and make sure Waters don't escape." Voldemort hissed as his Death Eaters surround the two.

"So you want to Duel me Tom, lets see if you are better then my Dueling Instructors." Alicia grinned as the dark lord sneered.

"I don't care who taught you, they are nothing compared to me." Voldemort hissed but before he could do anything, he started coughing up blood. "What... is ...going ...on...?" Voldemort tried to say, but started to cough uncontrollable.

"That is a present from the International Aurors Tom Riddle it is poison that was in my blood which you use to resurrect yourself." Alicia laughed as the dark lord looked frighten.

"You...will...pay...kill...her!" Voldemort coughed out, instantly all his servants had their Wands aim at the teen, but to everyone surprise spells were caste from the shadows around them, sending all the Death Eaters down in pain.

"Stand down now, and we will let you live." An Auror yelled as he and a hundred others appeared around the fallen cloak figures.

"Tom I think you better surrender if you want the Antidote." Alicia spat as the dark lord glared at her.

"If...I...am... to...die...I...will...take...you...with...me...Avada..." Voldemort coughed out, but silenced by a dozen Aurors whom waved their wands.

"Reductor!" The Aurors yelled sending the dark lord flying into a Tombstone, and exploding his body to bits.

"It's finally over." Alicia thought before falling to the ground, and passing out from the pain she was still feeling from the pain curse.

"Luke get Alicia back to Hogwarts, well clean up this mess." An Auror quickly ordered as a young Auror nodded and picked up the fallen teen, and disappeared.

Hogwarts Quidditch Stands

Everyone except for a few stood in shock as they saw the events leading to the dark lord's death, until the Headmaster looked to the Minister. "Minister Fudge don't think this is the end of Voldemort, this only proved that he can be brought back to life." Dumbledore quickly informed an unbelieving Minister, but another interrupted.

"Headmaster when I told you I was a step ahead of Tom, I meant I already took care of his Immortality, in other words, Voldemort was Mortal when he was killed this second time." Drake firmly informed the shock Headmaster.

"You got to be wrong Auror Drake, I recently learnt Voldemort had created Horcruxes, so we must find them and destroy them." Dumbledore quickly informed the large Auror.

"Only now you learnt of those Horcruxes, let me tell you now my Aurors and I had already destroyed all seven of them, in other words Tom lost his anchor that kept his spirit in this world." Drake spat a he walked away.

Hospital Wing

A couple walked into the room looking worried as the School Healer was looking at their daughter. "Madam Pomfrey, how is our daughter." Stephan wondered as the Healer looked to a Parchment.

"Other then having a very potent Poison in her blood, she will make a full recovery in a few days." Pomfrey firmly informed the couple.

"Thanks for your help, and don't worry about the Poison, I have the Antidote here in my pocket." Stephan assured the Healer whom nodded before leaving the small family.


	38. The Headmaster's Curse

A/N; Sorry I was going to end this chapter with the Headmaster going to prison, but as I was finishing the part where Dumbledore is cuaght, I been having second thoughts, and then an idea with the Deathly Hallows and Dumbledore's past hit me, and I decided to change my plans for the Headmaster.

I plan to write two to three more chapters to end this story, right now I am working on what to put in them.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

June 25 1995

Hogwarts/Private Rooms

Two days pass since the Third Task, and as a young Witch sleep during the middle of the night, there was flashes of light seen just out of her door.

Moments after the light died down, the doors open for an Aging Headmaster and a number of Wizards with Wands drawn. "It's clear Albus, and I thought those International Aurors was going to be trouble." One Wizard smiled as they entered the room, and surrounded the lone sleeping occupant.

"Quiet Fletcher, we need to be fast I don't want to be caught by them." Sirius hissed as they reach the Teens bed. "Albus you have the Vials." Sirius wondered as the Headmaster nodded as he looked to the sleeping teen.

"Actually there is a change of plans, Alicia holds too much power for girl of her age, and I fear she will go dark in the near future." Dumbledore warned as he took out his Wand.

"Albus you can't be serious, this girl is being supervise by a family that dedicated to the Light!" Remus quickly reminded his former Headmaster.

"It doesn't matter Remus, I doubt that will help keep her anchor to the Light, and plus she did kill two Wizards which is more then enough proof that there is no hope for her." Dumbledore reminded his men, as he waved his wand that sent a spell that made the teen glowed, but to everyone surprise the sleeping teen vanished. "What the where did Waters go?" Dumbledore yelled as shouts sounded around them.

"Expelliarmus!" A Dozen Aurors shouted sending all but two Wands flying away from the unwanted Wizards.

With the Wizards surrounded, an important looking Wizard stepped into the room. "Headmaster Dumbledore I was going to leave here without any intentions of doing anything to you, but you now leave me no choice." Stephan spat as his Aurors started to shackle the Wizards.

"Remus, Sirius you still have your Wands, please help me!" Dumbledore quickly ordered, but to his surprise, the two Wizards made their way out of the room.

"Sorry Headmaster, but we are not loyal to your so call caused we were always on Alicia side." Sirius spat as he left the room looking glad he won't be seeing the Headmaster in the near future.

"You Traitors…" Another Wizard yelled but an Auror silence him.

"That is enough, you all are under arrest under the International Court Of Law, but don't worry you all will be question under Truth Potions, and if you have no intentions of Harming my daughter you will not have a lengthy Trial." Stephan warned as the group led out of the room.

"Mr. Waters please you can't arrest me, I am the Leader of the Light." Dumbledore tried to reason, but the glare from the Wizard stopped him.

"You have lost the right to bare that Title Headmaster!" Stephan angrily informed the elder Wizard. "I don't know why you think my daughter will turn Dark, but I assure you that will never happen not in her lifetime." Stephan spat as the Headmaster started to struggle.

"You are wrong, she holds too much power, and it will corrupt her." Dumbledore warned as the Aurors led him out.

"Like it did with you Headmaster, I don't know what cause you to loose your way, but it never happen to my daughter." Stephan thought as a large Auror walked to him.

"Good thing we got all the arrest Warrants prepare thanks to Sirius and Remus warning us yesterday." Drake smiled as did his friend.

"It is, and hopefully after the so call Headmaster Trials, it will be the last we see of him." Stephan suggested as another Auror waked to them.

"Commander Drake take a look at this." The Auror quickly suggested as he handed over a Wand.

"Strange this Wand feels different, like it holds it own power?" Drake suggested as his friend looked to the Wand.

"I think that is Dumbledore's Wand, but its designs make it far older then him." Stephan suggested as the Auror agreed.

"I will take this to the Unspeakables to have the Wand looked over, maybe it will give us an idea of what cause the Headmaster to do what he did." Drake suggested as the friend agreed.

"Yes you do that, for me I will head home, hopefully my daughter will awake soon." Stephan suggested as they left the room.

International Auror Headquarters

In a large room, a group of Aurors talked about three items that they recently found. "The Deathly Hallows, who ever thought that Myth was real?" One Auror asked as he looked to the items on the table.

"True, there been so many stories about them I doubt anyone would believe that they actually exist." Another suggested as the large Auror spoke up.

"Alright now lets start this meeting, we can talk more about the Myth of these items later." Drake suggested as he looked to his men. "Our Unspeakables discovered the Elder's Wand was corrupted by Dark Magic, probably from its last owner Grindelwald, whom must have done something to it." Drake warned as the other looked to him.

"Was the reasons for the Headmaster's actions were because of the Wand being corrupted?" An Auror wondered, as the large Auror looked unsure.

"There is lots of factors we need to look at, but also I think we need to have the Headmaster see a Mind Healer, to see how the Wand may have affected the Headmaster mind before we start the Trials." Drake suggested as the other Aurors agreed. "Now for the main problem, what are we going to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Another Auror wondered, as the large Auror looked thoughtful before speaking.

"Since Invisible Cloak belongs to the Potters, I believe it should go to Alicia." Drake suggested as a few agreed. "The Resurrection Stone will be kept in our High Security Vaults, since I don't think anyone should try to call spirits back to the Living." Drake firmly suggested as a few agreed.

"Maybe we can use the Stone to help us with Murders and Missing persons cases?" An Auror thoughtfully suggested.

"That idea may have merit, but what shell we do with the Elder Wand?" Another Auror wondered.

"The Unspeakables is at the moment undoing the damages done by Grindelwald, but they believe the Wand may lose its powers." Drake firmly informed his colleagues. "And what we should do with it should go back to the Headmaster, if he is innocent of his crimes." Drake suggested as the other agreed.

Once the Deathly Hallows was taking care of, the group ended the meeting to continue once they have word on the condition of the Headmaster.

Waters Home

It has been weeks after the Third Task, and a small family started to eat dinner, as their fireplace blaze up as a large Indian stepped in. "Drake this is an unexpected surprise." Stephan smiled as he greeted his friend.

"Sorry for coming here unannounced, but I got some news you need to hear out." Drake warned as they sat. "Its about Headmaster Dumbledore, we believe he was greatly influence by a Dark Object he acquired from a Dark Lord he defeated." Drake gravely informed a startled friend. "In other words, he was not in his right mind when he went after your daughter" Drake warned as his friend sighed at the information.

"I guess this changes everything, Drake once you are sure about his intentions towards my daughter go ahead and drop all charges against him, and also tell him I would like a word with him in the near future." Stephan suggested which the large Indian accepted it.

"That is good to know since the Healers had already proven him innocent and we are in the process of clearing his name." Drake warned, as his friend looked glad.

"That is good to hear, maybe now without that Wand influencing him, history won't repeat itself." Stephan suggested before they started talking about other things.


	39. New Alliances

A/N; First of all sorry I rush threw this, I plan to end this story with the next chapter, which I will finally be writing a scene I been working on since I wrote chapter two.

Here is a clue of the scene, I put in that chapter that Alicia was friends with her.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

July ?? 1995

International Auror Headquarters

In a large room the Aurors beginning talks with an important looking Wizard. "It is clear that the Headmaster was greatly influenced by the corrupted Elders Wand, and every test our Healers perform shown he would never have done the things he done while under its influence." Drake informed everyone as he read the reports from a folder.

"In that case I will go ahead and drop all charges against him, and return all fines that we place on him." Stephan suggested as those around him agreed.

"What about the money he paid to the Aurors when they were sent to Hogwarts?" Another Auror wondered as the large Auror look thoughtful before speaking.

"Since that money was actually not needed, it was place in our savings account to be used as emergency funds, so we can easily transfer it back to the Headmaster." Drake suggested as the other reluctantly agree.

"Now that is done, I think you can bring in the Headmaster." Stephan suggested as the doors to the room open for a sickly looking aging Wizard.

"Headmaster please be seated." Drake kindly suggested as the Headmaster was help to a chair. "First of all Headmaster Dumbledore all charges will be dropped, and all past fines concerning my daughter will be refunded to your account." Drake warmly suggested to the Headmaster surprise.

"After everything I done, you will forgive me just like that?" A very surprise Dumbledore asked as the large Auror nodded.

"We Americans do not hold grudges to those who don't deserve it Headmaster, and your actions were because of the Corrupted Elder's Wand, and not by your own accord." Stephan firmly informed the accepting Headmaster.

"Then I thank you Mr. Waters and your International Aurors for your help against Tom Riddle." Dumbledore thankfully thank those in the room.

"No thanks is needed Headmaster, we all did this to avenge my daughter's birth parents deaths, and seeing my daughter happy to be finally free of that murderer is all the reward we want." Stephan smiled as he stood up and walked over to a now nervous Headmaster. "But I do hope I can finally start have a friendly Diplomatic Relationship with Magical Europe since it is really stupid to just have it with the Muggle World here." Stephan smiled as the Headmaster stood up.

"Then with this handshake, I do hope we can count you in to help us with future problems." Dumbledore suggested as they seal the deal.

"Headmaster you just need to ask us, and we will lend any help we can both Political and Auror support." Stephan assured a relieved Headmaster.

"Then I will be looking forward in working with you in the future." Dumbledore gladly informed his now friend, before they sat down to talk more about their future.

Water's Home

At the end of the month, a messy hair teen was riding on her horse in the large ring when someone called her. "Alicia there you are, we been look all over for you." A set of red hair twins yelled as their friend smiled as she rode her horse to the fence.

"Fred, George what are you doing here?" Alicia happily yelled as she jumped off her horse and warmly greeted her friends.

"Is that all you say after disappearing on us after the Third Task, all your friends been worried, especially since we hadn't had any word of your current condition." George scolded a guilty friend.

"Sorry guys I am sort of under House Arrest, until the events after the Third Task calms down, so in other words I am not allowed to leave this country." Alicia apologized as she thought of something before looking to her friends. "Hey guys give me one second to speak with the Horse Trainers." Alicia quickly suggested before leaving the twins.

After leaving her horse with the Ranch Hands, the messy hair teen called a taxi to the twin's surprise. "Alicia, where are we going in this cab?" George wondered as his friend gesture them to enter the car.

"I need to get out of the house, and your being here will give me the opportunity to do so." Alicia smiled as they entered the taxi.

"Don't tell us your parents won't let you leave the house without someone with you?" George laughed as his friend nodded.

"Yeah and since Drake and the International Aurors are busy with the Death Eaters they caught, it won't be till late August until I can asked for an escort to England." Alicia complained as her friends gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Then it was good thing that we came today, and we will see about asking Hermione and Ginny to come next time." Fred suggested, as his friend looked glad.

"Please do and I will ask my father if we can have our yearly end of summer Barbecue." Alicia smiled as the friends remembered the last few years of coming here for the family yearly tradition.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Both Twins grinned as they continue their talks as the taxi continue its way to the nearby town.

Pizza Hut

As the friends entered the restaurant, they quickly place an order for two large Supreme pizzas before settling down at a table to wait for their orders. "So Alicia how you been since you did help avenge your parents murder." Fred wondered as his friend looked down.

"I don't know what I am feeling, I am glad this is finally over, but I wish I never needed to do this." Alicia sadly informed her friends.

"We know Alicia, and if you need someone to be at your side, count us to lend a shoulder to lean on." Both twins committed as their friend looked to them.

"Is that all I will be getting a shoulder?" Alicia grinned, as did her friends.

"Well if you want the rest of our body, then we need to think about it." Fred grinned as his friend lightly slap his shoulder.

"No thanks, I think I will just settle for your shoulder for now." Alicia smiled as their food finally arrived and they started eating.

With the pizzas half eaten, the young Witch sighed as she looked to one twin. "George I been thinking." Alicia started causing the other twin to look shock.

"What is it Alicia, and why are you looking at Fred, can't you tell us apart after all we been threw?" The twin confusedly asked as his friend glared.

"Fred that will not work on me, and I know you both enough to easily tell you both apart." Alicia lightly scolded, as she looked serious. "But please I need to tell you something." Alicia begged as the twins nodded that they will not say anything. "George I need to tell someone, that before Steven died, he asked me to be his girlfriend that is the reason I couldn't tell you an answer that night." Alicia whispered as tears fell.

"I could tell you and Stevens were close, I'm sorry Alicia I shouldn't have ask you that." George sadly apologize as his friend shook her head,

"No it's alright George, I am glad someone had asked me to be his girlfriend, and I am ready to answer you." Alicia gulped as she looked to her friend. "I would happy to be your girlfriend." Alicia shyly informed her friend as the other twin smiled.

"Wow bro we can now go on double dates since we both have girlfriends." Fred laughed as his friend looked to him.

"Ok who has the guts to date your brother?" Alicia joked, as her friend looked hurt.

"Hey we had been dating since the Yule's Ball and it Angelina." Fred smiled proudly as his friend rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you have taste, and I am a good friend of hers, so I guess or double dates will work." Alicia guess and the three began planning their future dates.

In no time, three happy and full teens were resting one friend looked to the twins. "Guys there is one more things I want to say." Alicia started as she place a small bag onto the table.

"What is that Alicia?" Both twins wondered as their friend push the bag towards them.

"It's my Tri-Wizard winnings Drake gave it to me some days ago, and I am giving it to you, since I don't really need the money, and I know you both need it to open a Joke Shop." Alicia suggested as her friends looked shock.

"But Alicia isn't the Winnings a Thousand Galleons." Both Twins almost shouted as their friend nodded.

"So please take it, since it will just collect dust in my Vaults." Alicia quickly informed her friends, whom nodded as they took the bag.

"Fine, but we need to make it up to you well George will make it up to you with presents every time you both date." Fred smiled as his friend pouted.

"Hey I thought I would be already be showered with gifts on every one of our dates." Alicia countered as her now boyfriend looked to his twin.

"And that is why Angelina is always mad at you bro, you keep forgetting to give her flowers everyday." George grinned as he made flowers appear, and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Thank you." Was all a red face Alicia could say.

"Ok I get it I will start showering Angelina with more gifts." Fred grumbled as his twin laughed.

"And I thought you were the most experience one here bro." George joked as their friend rolled her eyes.

"Great I need to have a talk with Angelina, so I will know what my boyfriend shouldn't do." Alicia grinned as both twins pouted.

"Hey leave her out of it." Both twins grumbled as their friend laugh.

"Fine, but we better head back, so my uncles can learn that I have a Boyfriend now, and I do hope he will live when they are done with him." Alicia grinned as she stood up to pay for the foods, leaving a very frighten boyfriend.

"Fred if I don't live threw this I will haunt you, since you didn't do anything to help me." George warned as they left the tables.

Waters Home

In the large living room, one twin made a beeline to the fireplace. "ACCIO FLOO POT!" Alicia yelled causing a small pot to fly off the fireplace and into her hands. "George Weasley you are not leaving here until we both see my parents." Alicia warned as her parents and uncles stepped into the room.

"And why do we need to see you two?" Stephan wondered as he looked to the frighten twin.

"Alicia do you really want to do this to your Boy..." George started to say, but stopped as two glares sent his way. "Oh look at the time, Alicia please I need to head home, so please give me the Floo Pot." George begged as the father and friend walked over to him.

'Pease Mr. Weasley finished that word you stop yourself from saying." Sirius firmly asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, please continue, I would like to know too." Stephan asked as his eyes looked like it could melt steel.

"Alicia please save me, I promise you will be giving gifts every time we see each other." George begged as he hid behind his girlfriend.

"Great now I wondered why I accepted to be your Girlfriend." Alicia grumbled as her father looked to her.

"A boyfriend and I thought I needed to wait a while longer before that happens." Stephan glare intensified, causing the frighten twin to hide further behind his girlfriend.

"George wasn't the first one to ask me father, Steven did before he died." Alicia gulped as her mother eyes widen.

"No wonder you were hit pretty hard when Steven died." The mother sobbed as she hugged her daughter.

"Alicia dear I'm sorry I didn't notice I would have been there to help you cope with Steven's death." Stephan sadly assured his daughter.

"Don't worry father, mom, you both had done everything you could to help me, but now I want to move on, so please don't hurt my boyfriend." Alicia begged as the father again focused on the cringing teen.

"I can't say no to that face of yours Alicia, but George, if you hurt my daughter I will be very sorry since there won't be anything left of you when my daughter is done with you." Stephan warned a gulping teen.

"Don't worry Mr. Waters, I will take real care of your daughter, and hurting her will be the last thing I do." George quickly assured a now relaxed father.

"You better, but for now Alicia please go with your mother, I believe she needs to have a talk with you." Stephan warned as his daughter gulp, before leaving the room with her mom.

With his daughter gone, the father looked to the twins. "Now that Alicia is out of the way, I better set some ground rules." Stephan warned as the twins gulp.

"Accuse me Mr. Waters, I was just told this by my girlfriends father, so if you don't mind can I leave." Fred begged as his twin glared.

"No since you both should hear this out." Stephan warned as the twins gulped as the father begin listing what he expected from his daughter's boyfriend, and then to their horror talked about the bird and the bees.


	40. Princess Diana

A/N; Sorry the research I did on this chapter had tired me out, and I couldn't add the other parts I been planning, so one more chapter is needed to end this story.

Originally I was going to write the entire incident, but with Alicia saving the day, but sadly the research made me too tired to write everything I learnt, so I decided to not add the accident part.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August 29 1997

Waters Home

With the Death of a certain Dark Lord, and the Headmaster change of mind, the life for a messy hair teenage Witch is now normal as for any girl of seventeen year old, but for today, she has some special plans as a knock sounded on her door. "Come in!" Alicia called out as her door open for her father.

"Alicia is your packing done, and is you sure you have everything?" Stephan worriedly asked as his daughter nodded.

"Father don't worry so much, I know this will be the first time I will leave home by myself for a meeting with the Royal Family, and I promise I will be on my best behavior." Alicia promised as her father sat on her bed.

"I know dear, I only wish I was with you, but sadly South Korea need my help." Stephan sighed at the problems he will be facing.

"I know you will be fine, you always do your best to help any Nations that ask for your advice." Alicia assured a smiling father.

"That I always do, but wouldn't this be your first Diplomatic job without your parents around." Stephan asked as his daughter rolled her eyes.

"This isn't an official Diplomat Job father I was just invited by Princess Diana to join her on her trip to Paris." Alicia reminded her father whom shook his head.

"Alicia being a Diplomat does not mean you just go to a Nation to help them, there will be times we would just go to a Nation for social calls like you are doing with Princess Diana." Stephan firmly informed his daughter, whom sighed.

"So in other words this will be my first Official Diplomatic Job right father?" Alicia guess as her father nodded.

"I wouldn't say first since you did come with me when on some of my Diplomat Jobs." Stephan grinned as he stood up. "Just remember when you fill up you Diplomat Forms when you finish getting your Masters, you should list all your times you went with me during my Jobs, since it will help our Government to help in choosing you for Diplomatic Missions." Stephan grinned, as his daughter looked not so nicely at him.

"Now you tell me I can use my travels with you as references." Alicia complained as her father quickly left the room.

August 30 1997

The Royal Palace

In a large room, a messy hair teen, wearing important looking clothes kneel before a queen. "Alicia please stand up, you know you don't to be formal with me and my family." The Queen smiled as the young Witch slowly rose.

"Sorry Aunt Elizabeth, but my father wanted me to be polite while I am here." Alicia quickly apologized as the Queen stood to greet the young Witch.

"Forget your father for now and tell me how you are doing in school, and how long before I will be asking for you for assistance instead of your father." Elizabeth wondered as the teen look lost in her thoughts.

"I would say in another five or more years, since after Salem I will be going to Harvard for my Masters, and of course I need to be certified by my Government to go on Diplomatic Missions and such." Alicia thoughtfully informed the Queen.

"Certified, I would say that you Alicia are over certified, and with the full backing of all the Governments of the free world, you will have no trouble getting your Diplomatic licenses." The Queen gently assure an accepting teen, but another spoke up.

"Mom you better not get into a Political Discussion with Alicia, since we have a plane to catch." Diana lightly scolded as she walked over to her friend.

"Diana it's been awhile." Alicia smiled as she hugged the young Princess.

"It has, I almost thought you forgot to write me or at least call me just to talk." Diana lightly scolded, as the young Witch looked guilty.

"Sorry I been overloaded with class work, and when I am free I been traveling with my parents, so I hardly been in one place at one time." Alicia quickly apologized as the princess quickly dismissed it.

"Well you are here now, and we need to go to Paris for a Charity Event." Diana grinned as her friend cringed.

"This is why you want me to come with you, to help some Charity?" Alicia quickly asked as her friend nodded.

"I know you hate Formal gatherings, but this is for a good cause." Diana smiled as she led the young Witch out of the room, but the Queen quickly spoke up.

"Alicia, please when you both are done stay here for a few days." Elisabeth quickly suggested as the young Witch nodded as the Princes got her out of the room.

August 31 1997

At an impressive Hotel, two young Ladies surrounded by guards walked out of a large room. "Alicia I don't believe you bought that." Diana smiled as her friend grinned.

"Well I knew someone who is interested in that form of Art, and it was not that expensive." Alicia countered but now groaned as flashes of lights got her attention. "Great I was hoping to avoid reporters." Alicia complained as her friend sighed.

"This can't be help, we both are well known to the world." Diana sighed, as she was glad her guards were able to keep the reporters back, but as they got to the Limo, her friend stopped. "Alicia what wrong?" Diana wondered as her guards looked unsure what was holding the teen back.

"Sorry Diana but can you have you Driver check, I don't think he is well enough to drive." Alicia warned as the Princess looked to the Limo Driver holding the door open and only now she noticed he was barely standing properly.

"Mr. Paul have you been drinking?" Diana firmly asked as the driver stood straight.

"Ma'am I am a professional Limo driver, and I would never drink on the job." Paul informed the Princess with a slightly slurred voice.

"Then I am sorry I don't believe you Mr. Paul so would you please get someone else to drive us back to our Hotel." Alicia firmly asked, as the Driver looked murderous.

"Like I will listen to a snot nose brat, if you don't want me to drive you, you can take a taxi." Paul yelled as he slammed the door, and was about to get in the Limo, until a large Indian grabbed him.

"I am Inspector Drake with the International Police, and I would like to have your breath check." Drake barked as the Limo driver look like he caught red handed.

"But I only had a few beers..." Paul tried to say, but the large Indian shoved a device into his mouth, he automatically took several deep breaths before the Indian took the device back.

"Your Alcohol levels are way above the legal limit, I would say you need a taxi to take you home or would you prefer a night in jail." Drake warned, as the Driver looked scared.

"Please this will get me fired I can't be caught drunk on the job." Paul fearfully informed the large Indian.

"Then I would consider calling for a taxi, and don't you dare do this again." Drake warned as the driver rushed away.

With the Drunk Limo Driver gone, the large Indian drove the two young ladies to their Hotel. "Hey Drake did my father had you following me?" A not so happy Alicia asked as she and her friend rode behind the Limo.

"Its part of my job to make sure you Diplomats is safe Alicia, and yes he did make a request to have me watch over you." Drake shuddered knowing the young charge would want to have a few unkind words with her father. "Which is lucky he did Alicia, who knows what would happen if you two got into this Limo with a drunk driver." Drake warned as the two young women shuddered as they thought of the possible of having a drunk driver at the wheel.

September

1 1997

Royal Palace

Once the two young women returned home, they were surprise to see the Queen talking to her advisors as they walked in. "I don't care what it takes, I want this to happen, and do I make myself clear on this." The Queen warned as those around her nodded.

"Of course your Highness, the Formal Ceremony will take place by tomorrow evening as you wish." An Advisor bowed as he and the other left leaving the young Ladies to face the Queen.

Once alone, the Queen looked to the young messy hair teen. "Auror Drake gave me his report of what happen last night, and I do believe my family owes the Waters family a Life Dept." Elizabeth gently informed a shocked teen.

"No Aunt Elizabeth you don't need too..." Alicia tried to say, but a glare from the Queen stopped her.

"You dare to talk back to the Queen, I thought your father taught you better!" Elizabeth firmly scolded as she looked to the gulping teen. "Now for this Life Dept, the only way I can repay you my young Alicia, is by making you an Honorary Princess, in other words I will be expecting you at some of my Royal Balls, and Gatherings." Elizabeth warned, as the teen looked more shocked.

"Thank you Aunt Elizabeth, I am honored you will be bestow this title on me." A blushing Alicia bowed knowing it would be disgraceful if she had not accepted the Queen's offer.

"I am glad you now understand Princess Alicia Waters." Elizabeth smiled proudly as she stood before the young teen. "Tomorrow a special Coronation will be held, to properly introduce the world to your new title." Elizabeth smiled as she looked to the older Princess. "Diana please would you take the young Princess to our Tailors, to have a dress made that is fit for a Princess to be worn tomorrow." Elisabeth happily suggested as her daughter bowed.

"It will be done mother, and I will give Princess Alicia some of my Jewels since she has nothing at the moment." Dianna grinned as she led the new princess out of the room.

Once out of the room, the young Witch turned to her friend. "Diana why do I have a strong feeling Aunt Elizabeth been planning this for awhile?" Alicia quickly asked a grinning princess.

"Well there been talks about finding a way to get you into our family, and this the only way that can happen, other then adopting you." Diana grinned as her friend groaned.

"And saving your life was what Aunt Elizabeth needed to make it official am I right." Alicia sighed as her friend nodded.

"There was a few other ways planned, but thanks to you, look like we get a new Princess sooner then we had hope." Diana grinned as they went into a room, with a young man holding a measuring tape.


	41. Princess Alicia Weasley Waters

A/N; First of all, I made some changes to the last chapter, the Day Diana was killed was August 31, and I change the days in the chapters to fit History.

Second Dodi Al-Fayed was not the Limo Driver, it was Henri Paul.

I made the changes just hours after I posted the last chapter, and since I know a good deal of readers read the original chapter, I thought to warn them of the changes.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 2 1997

Royal Palace

The entire Palace was a buzzed as everyone quickly prepare for a special event, especially a messy hair teen. "Princess Alicia please stop squirming." One of the Queens attendants lightly scolded as she help the young Witch put on a very richly looking form fitting dress.

"Sorry this is the first time I am wearing something like this." Alicia blushed, as the dress was finally place on her.

"Well it does fit you well Princess." Diana grinned as she watched in amusement from the side of the room.

"As much as I hate to agree with you Diana, I guess I look nice in this dress." Alicia sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror, but a knock on the door made her turn around. "Who could that be?" Alicia wondered as a Queen Attendants open the door for a group of Witches ranging from teens to adults, which she quickly realized who they were. "Aunt Weasley, Aunt Granger and Hermione and Ginny what are you doing here?" Alicia shockingly asked as her friends warmly greeted her.

"Why we are here, do you think we would just sit and watch your special Coronation on TV?" Hermione smiled as her friend looked shock. "And plus the Queen did invite all of your family and friends here." Hermione grinned as her friend looked faintly at her.

"Wait a minute they are going to show this world-wide!" Alicia quickly asked as her one of her surrogated Aunts nodded.

"You didn't know Alicia dear, they are planning to do this live, to show the world how appreciated the Queen was that you save her daughter life." Mrs. Granger smiled as she warmly greeted the young Witch.

"And not only in the Muggle World dear, by the end of the day the Wizarding World will know your new Title." Molly smiled at the groaning Witch.

"This is what Aunt Elizabeth meant when she said to show the world." Alicia groaned as the Queen's attendants spoke up.

"Excuse me, but we need the family of the Princess to get themselves dress, so please would you follow us to a private room, and we can get you all in proper attire ." The Attendant lightly warned and the new arrivals led into a different room.

With her friends and family gone, the messy hair teen looked to her friend. "Diana don't tell me my mom and dad is here?" Alicia wondered as the Princess nodded.

"They are either getting ready in a private room, or talking with mother to help plan for your banquette." Diana smiled as her friend groaned.

"So my parents are supported of this title?" Alicia asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes Alicia and they are very proud of you, since they knew you saved my life by warning me of Paul being drunk." Diana shuddered as she thought what would have happen if she had entered the Limo. "But now that you are dress we need to go over the Coronation plans, and what you must do." Diana warned before going in details of what her friend will expect to do during the ceremony.

Hours Later

In a large crowded room, the Queen sitting before them stood up as pictures taken of her. "Before we begin, I do apologize for asking you all to come here at the last moment notice, butt I do have a special reason." The Queen apologized as she looked to the crowd. "Last night my daughter Princess Diana went to Paris with a special friend to go to a Charity Event." The Queen started, as the crowd grew silent. "My daughter's friend had noticed something my Daughter and her guards had missed, and if she hadn't said anything, we would probably be announcing my daughter's death." The Queen gravely informed a gasping crowd.

"Is Princess Diana alright?" A reporter quickly asked as the Queen nodded.

"My Daughter is fine, and so is her friend, but before we begin would Alicia Waters please come in." The Queen smiled as the doors open for the young Witch, and everyone gasped as they saw a beautiful young woman wearing a sky blue dress, and being escorted by the Princess and a company of _ceremonial _dress Guards.

Within minutes, the young Witch was kneeling before the smiling Queen. "Alicia Waters, to show my thanks in keeping my family safe, I hereby give you the Title of Princess." The Queen smiled as she picked up a nicely decorated Tiara, and place it on the newly appointed Princess. "Princess Alicia Waters please Rise and make yourself known to the World." The Queen smiled as the young Princess stood to face the now cheering crowd, and smiled as she saw all of her family and friends giving their all to show their support.

Dinning Room

After answering a large number of questions, the guests of the queen gathered in a large room filled with food, as they talked about the event that they witness. "Princess Alicia, how does it feel to be Royalty?" Hermione joked as her friend rolled her eyes.

"The same as I was before today Hermione." Alicia smiled as her boyfriend walked over to her.

"Wow Alicia you look great, but I thought it was the girl who is looking for Prince Charming and not the other way around." George joked as he gave his girlfriend a hug.

"Hey don't think I will be always wearing this dress Mister." Alicia blushed as her parents walked over to her.

"Princess Alicia, you made your parents the happiest parents in the World." Stephan smiled as he and his wife gave his daughter a hug.

"Father what are you doing here, I thought you were needed in South Korea?" Alicia wondered as her father looked to her.

"Well when the Government heard what you did Princess Alicia, they knew they couldn't keep me away, so I was allowed to leave early but with the promise that would allow them to meet the newly appointment Princess in the near future." Stephan smiled as his daughter looked to him.

"They will recognize my Title there, I thought it the title of Princess would only hold power in England?" Alicia question as her father shook his head.

"No not officially Princess Alicia, but I'm sure all the Governments that were supported in our family will privately treat you as a Princess." Stephan warned as his daughter slightly groaned.

"Now Princess Alicia, you brought this upon yourself, and do think the consequences if you didn't stop Princess Diana from entering the Limo." The mother warned as her daughter nodded.

"I know mom, we would be probably here for a funeral instead of a Coronation." Alicia sighed, as another spoke up.

"Princess Alicia lets not talk about the possibilities, but on the now." Dumbledore smiled as he gave the young Princes a hug.

"Headmaster...." Alicia started to say, the aging Wizard stopped her.

"I believe I hadn't been your Headmaster in six years my young Princess, so please call me Albus." Dumbledore smiled as the young Princess nodded.

"Fine, but everyone can you drop the Princess title." Alicia countered as those around her shook their head.

"That will probably never happen, Princess Alicia Waters." Fred warned as he smiled. "And by the way, when George finally gets the guts to marry Princess Alicia, would he have the Title of Prince?" Fred grinned as the uncles and father of the Princess looked murderously at the other twin.

"That will probably happen, if they are married here in our Church." The Queen answered as she walked over to the family.

"Please your Highness, can we talk about my daughter marriage in the far future." Stephan begged as the Queen smiled.

"As long as you promise me that Princess Alicia Marriage will be here in England." The Queen ordered as the father agreed.

"Guys you very well know that will not happen until I graduate Harvard, and is officially a Diplomat." Alicia reminded her family.

"Yeah we know Princess, but the way you been soaking up the books, you may get all your Masters in half the time normal students gets them." Sirius joked as a few wondered if the young Witch could actually pull it off.

June 31 2001

St Paul's Cathedral

Soon after getting her Masters, and now certified to be a Diplomat, Princess Alicia Weasley Waters Married her longtime boyfriend Prince George Weasley Waters.

April 1 2002

Alicia gives birth to twins, Princess Lillian Potter Waters, and Prince James Weasley Waters, both Level One Metamorphmagus to Drake's Horror.

Stephan and his wife Retires from their Diplomatic Jobs to help raise their grandchildren.

Conclusion

Alicia was able to follow in her father's footsteps and with her husband by her side, for almost a century helped any Government that asked for her help, before retiring to let her children continue the Waters Legacies.

A/N; This ends the Metamorphmagus story, I might take some time to get my other stories started, but I will be back in writing them when I can.


End file.
